


Witches

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: 哈利波特魔法AU，只借用魔法背景，不涉及哈利波特故事。Root和Shaw作为一对小巫师，经历了相遇，离别，还有三强争霸赛(以及舞会)，最后终成眷属的故事，共正文加两个番外，不包含N中的第三个番外。





	Witches

Chapter 1  
“好好利用你的天赋。”  
十岁的Samantha Groves耳边鼓噪着这句话，咬了咬下唇。  
Hanna Frey回头看她。留意到Samantha的神情，她抿笑着伸出一只手。

Samantha摇了摇头，她跟在Hanna身后，走入传闻中的对角巷。

“Sam, 你紧张吗？我第一回来对角巷采买魔法材料的时候就很紧张，尤其是路上的人都穿着上世纪的大袍子，这感觉很奇怪对吧？”  
Hanna Frey轻快地说着话，试图缓解朋友的不适。

“有点。”  
Samantha Groves露出一个腼腆的笑。她在说谎，她一点都不紧张，但最好让Hanna这么认为。因为她的思绪仍缠绕在母亲的身侧，而Samantha对此羞于启齿。

久病的母亲，冷漠的母亲，头一回把Samantha抱在怀里，让她和自己一起睡觉。  
这对Samantha和母亲来说都很陌生，Samantha僵硬着身子，母亲也是一样，但她们相拥着躺在温暖的床上，一整晚。

这是Samantha最想要的生日礼物，比猫头鹰衔来的霍格华兹的录取信价值高得多。  
而且她知道了自己的父亲。虽然只有一点儿模糊的信息，但母亲告诉了Samantha, 她的父亲是个巫师，一个很有天赋的巫师，现在任职于魔法部。

“好好利用你的天赋。”  
母亲握着Samantha的手，棕色的眼眸难得温柔。  
Samantha猜她是想起了父亲。母亲爱着父亲。但她是个麻瓜，不懂魔法的麻瓜，父亲被派到偏远的地方工作，母亲就主动提了分手，在她发现自己怀孕之前。

母亲养大了Samantha, 尽管算不上很称职，但Samantha没什么可抱怨的。

“我们得快点，开学季奥利凡德里人很多，但那儿有最好的魔杖，排长队也值得。”  
Hanna Frey, 比Samantha早一年入学霍格华兹的朋友。她快走了几步，回头示意Samantha跟上，脖子上象征赫奇帕奇学院的黄黑相间的围巾尾巴在风中飘来飘去。

Samantha叹了口气，她急急忙忙地穿过人流，忽然被绊了一下。  
一个女孩儿稳稳地抓住了她。

“噢，谢谢。”  
Samantha重新站好了，她看向女孩儿，却被那冷淡的脸色挡了回来。Samantha内心讶异了一声，仔细观察着她——黑发黑眼，五官也很漂亮，但这女孩儿看上去很凶恶。倒不是说Samantha害怕这个比她矮一头的孩子，但她熟识这种表情，生活在她周围街区的大一点的孩子也有这种表情。他们会朝Samantha丢石子，取笑她。Hanna总是让Samantha不要理会他们。

奇怪的是，这个女孩儿扶了Samantha一把。  
而且她一句话也没说。  
哑巴？

站在她旁边的高个男孩儿开了口，他有一双灰蓝色的漂亮眼睛，语气也很温柔，衣服上别着代表格兰芬多学院的狮子徽章。  
“抱歉，Sam不爱说话，事实上，她今天到现在一句话也没说过。”

“Sam？快点，我们要排在后面了。”  
Hanna挤了过来。她的脚步顿住了，脸也忽然红了。  
Samantha的目光疑惑地投向那个男孩儿，Hanna认识他？

“Sam？你和我的妹妹的名字一样啊。”  
男孩儿笑了起来。Samantha觉得那笑容有点傻，她别过了眼，正看见另一个Sam翻着白眼。  
Samantha忍不住笑了起来。

这个女孩儿很有趣。

“哦，对了，我是John Reese，三年级。”  
男孩儿自我介绍道，他看向Hanna.

“Hanna Frey, 二年级。”  
Hanna的脸色更红了，她的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“你在魁地奇的表现好极了，我，我是你的粉丝。”

Samantha叹了口气，对这种戏码完全不感兴趣。她注意到另一个Sam脚不耐烦地跺了跺，目光看向不远处的魔杖店。  
Samantha转了转眼珠。

她们可以亲近一下，毕竟，“Sam”刚刚救了她一把。

“Wanna go?”  
Samantha朝Sam做着口型，她偏了偏头。  
Sam凶狠地瞪了她一眼。

哇哦，可以想见她以后会是只可爱的格兰芬多小狮子。

Samantha勾起唇角。  
她向Sam倾身，极快地扯下对方绣着剑纹的钱袋子跑了。  
令她讶异的是，那钱袋子还挺沉的。

Samantha率先跑进了奥利凡德，把钱袋子啪的一声扔在老板面前，得意洋洋地朝落后她一步的Sam挑了挑眉。

“那是我的钱。”  
Sam总算开口了，她的声音带着沙哑，Samantha觉得很好听。  
“小偷。”

“随你怎么说，谁拿到是谁的。”  
Samantha笑了，她随意找了根魔杖，朝Sam挥了挥。  
一道小型闪电嗖地划过Sam的袍子。

“Oops，看来不是这一根。”  
Samantha耸了耸肩膀。

“You wanna play?”  
Sam怒气冲冲地说道，她拽过一旁的魔杖，狠狠地朝Samantha挥去。  
一个小型火球堪堪在Samantha面前炸开。

“Why not?”  
Samantha笑得更开了，毫不畏惧，又抓了一根魔杖。  
“只要能让你说话的话。”

Chapter 2  
Sameen Shaw气喘吁吁地拿起魔杖。  
平和的金光制止了对面那个短金发女孩儿的动作，她的眼里闪现着惊讶。  
“昏昏倒地！”

Shaw抓住时机喊道。  
她抢先找到了适合自己的魔杖，教训一下那个小贼理所应当。

“Sameen Shaw!”  
John Reese简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。奥利凡德店里一片混乱，正中心的Shaw正对着另一个还不懂魔法的孩子下咒。  
这是明显触犯魔法界条例的行为，天知道父亲要是知道了会怎么惩罚他。

而且Shaw是怎么掌握魔法咒语的？她才十岁，甚至还没上学，看在梅林的份上。  
John有些为他的养妹骄傲，随即又惭愧起来。

“快快复苏！”  
Hanna Frey从John的身后冲了出来，她接住了明显还头晕着的Samantha.  
“你还好吗，Sam？”

出乎Shaw意料的，那个小贼没有趁机告状，她反而笑了起来，淡色的眉毛上扬，好像碰见了什么有趣的事，而不是刚被魔咒打了个正着。  
“你说得对，魔法有趣极了，Hanna.”

等等，她居然还朝Shaw眨眼？  
这个混蛋！

“天，实在是对不起，Sam脾气不好。你还好吗？”  
John Reese拉着明显不情愿的妹妹上前，他踮起脚，连忙对躲在柜台后的老板也道了声歉。  
“我们会负责所有的费用。Sam，对Sam和老板说对不起。”

“......对不起。”  
Shaw对老板说道，她甚至都没抬头去看他。  
灰白胡子的老头子冲她摆摆手，用恢复咒把店内散乱的魔杖和魔杖盒整理干净。

他其实看得挺开心。

“道歉就不用了，是我把Sameen引来店里玩的。”  
Samantha耸了耸肩膀，大大方方地承认了，指着Shaw手中的魔杖说道。  
“但我的确需要一根魔杖。”

Samantha家里并不富裕，她很愿意顺水推舟，尽管一开始，她只是想逗Shaw说话。  
Shaw鄙视地瞪了她一眼。

“斯莱特林一定很适合你。”  
Shaw冷声说完，甩开Reese的手，扭头离开了。

这是她能想到最能侮辱人的话（John说过斯莱特林的都是一群不择手段的混蛋）。当然，她还知道一句“泥巴种”，但Shaw没法确定那个短金发的女孩儿是不是纯血，她的穿着像是麻瓜，但是那股自大的气息又不像是普通的、畏缩的麻瓜种能表现出来的。

John Reese再次道歉后，留下几块金子，追着他的妹妹离开了。

“我简直不敢相信那是Reese的妹妹，她实在太过分了。”  
Hanna Frey搀扶着Samantha。  
她朝Shaw离开的方向不解气地挥了两下魔杖。

“很简单，Shaw是领养的，John Reese刚刚叫了她的全名。”  
Samantha耸了耸肩，她站直了身体，悄然脱离了Hanna的暖呼呼的手掌（Samantha不习惯和人亲密接触，即使她非常喜欢Hanna也一样）。  
“我猜她还不是很能适应新的家庭，Reese说过她不爱说话，多半是因为这个。”

“Sam，你真聪明。”  
Hanna Frey惊叹道，她刚才都没注意Reese学长喊了什么。

“只是注意观察罢了。”  
Samantha挑了挑眉毛，露出一点儿自满的笑来。

“你一定能进拉文克劳，才不是斯莱特林。”  
Hanna显然对刚才Shaw的话耿耿于怀。有时候Samantha觉得她的保护欲过重了，但Hanna正因此才是Hanna，她温柔善良极了。

“斯莱特林也没什么不好。”  
Samantha说道。她觉得如果能成为斯莱特林，继续逗那个未来的小狮子玩也挺不错的（斯莱特林和格兰芬多不和不是一天两天了，她会有天然的借口）。

Hanna朝她皱眉。

“斯莱特林的人都不怎么友好，Sam。”

“我不需要别人对我友好。”  
Samantha耸了耸肩，她看向Hanna。  
“你对我好就够了。”

“Oh, Sam.”  
Hanna Frey活泼地笑了起来，她轻轻地抱了抱Samantha。  
“要是别人都知道你是个这么好的人，他们一定会后悔没和你做朋友的。”

Samantha僵硬着身子，觉得脸上发热。  
Hanna终于放开了她，走到柜台那儿请老板帮忙挑选合适的魔杖。

“Shaw，刚刚和我打架的那个孩子，她的魔杖是什么材质做的？”  
Samantha忽然问道。

“山杨木和独角兽毛，非常适合战斗魔法，十八世纪有一个声名狼藉的秘密决斗俱乐部，银色长矛，就以山杨木杖持有人为入会许可条件。除了天赋外，恐怕那根魔杖也是那个孩子能轻易施法成功的原因。”  
店主人回答道。

“听上去真不错，你能给我找一根同样杖芯的魔杖吗？”  
Samantha笑了起来，回想起自己从Hanna那儿借来的百科书。她毫不怀疑自己的能力会和那个“Sam”一样强大。毕竟，她们拥有同一个名字。  
“我想想，要白蜡木材质的。”

“是的，白蜡木和独角兽毛制作的魔杖有不少珍品，但我必须提醒你，它很难驾驭，只有绝不怀疑信仰的，真正顽强勇敢，从不粗鲁自大的人才能拥有。”  
店主人惊讶于这个孩子懂得这么多。  
他翻找出了一根符合条件的魔杖递给她。

金光闪现。

“Thanks.”  
Samantha挥动着魔杖，感受它听从自己的心意，这可真神奇。  
“我猜没有信仰的人才最虔诚。”

“连梅林也不信？”  
店主人瞪大了眼睛，内心祈祷，梅林保佑这个孩子。

“不信。”  
Samantha耸了耸肩。  
“梅林早就死了，信他不符合逻辑。”

Chapter 3  
“你不能开车。”  
John Reese坚决地说道。  
他一手把Shaw的行李搬上车，一手阻拦着想要趁机溜到驾驶座上的妹妹。

Sameen Shaw静静地望着他。  
她考虑了一会儿，眨了眨眼，轻声说道：  
“Please?”

John Reese依旧摇了摇头。

“不坐火车，选择开飞车去学校就够冒险的了。而且你的脚根本够不着踏板，Sam，这不是撒娇能解决的问题。”  
John耐心地说道。

Shaw翻了个白眼，耸了耸肩，往副驾驶走去。

和刚才的态度截然相反。  
John Reese暗自叹了口气，他知道Shaw这一路上都不会和自己说一句话了。

Sameen Shaw决定这一路上都不要和John Reese说话。  
周围的景色向后倒退，火车在底下的轨道上轰隆轰隆地前进，而她沉默地抱着胸。  
Shaw知道Reese在偷瞄她的脸色，但她不想理。

她、够、不、着、踏、板？  
好极了，Shaw终于对霍格华兹的生活有了一丝期待（它最好有母亲说的那么好，Shaw个人一直觉得德姆斯特朗更好些，他们甚至还教黑魔法），不为别的，只要她能摆脱John这个烦人的尾巴就行。她不需要哥哥，监护人，或者之类的东西。

“我们到了。”  
John Reese将车停在了霍格华兹外的地方，他提着箱子，将Shaw送入新生队伍中去。  
“尽量别在开学礼上揍任何一个人，好吗？”

Shaw朝他挥了挥手，装作没听见。  
旁边站着满脸兴奋或是紧张的小屁孩儿，她才懒得理他们好吧。

“再次见到你真好，Sam.”  
恼人的金发，恼人的笑容，恼人的比她高一头的小屁孩儿。  
另一个Sam.

“It's Shaw.”  
Shaw默默握紧了魔杖。  
她还记得Reese为了她的冲动行为唠叨了多久。但老实说，如果这个Sam再继续惹她，Shaw绝对不介意再对她下一次咒。

“Shaw.”  
那个女孩儿咀嚼Shaw的名字，放低着声音，还掺着笑，好像她说话带着的颤音还不够特别似的。  
Shaw讨厌她，非常讨厌。

“And you know my name.”  
那个女孩儿朝Shaw挑眉。  
今天她总算是穿着合群的黑袍子，而非什么麻瓜的衣服。

Shaw转开了眼睛，盯着领路的教授的袖子看，忽略另一个Sam硬是挤着站到了她的旁边。  
她听见笑声，还有那个女孩儿黏人的视线。  
Shaw忽视它们。

 

”Sameen Shaw.”  
教授叫了Shaw的名字，她走上前，分院帽坐在头上。  
Shaw继续无视了Sam的目光，她稍稍抬头，看向了坐在格兰芬多那一桌的John。哦，他现在看上去可亲多了，两只灰蓝色的眼睛满盛着期待。

“Hmm，格兰芬多！”  
毫无疑义的结果，Shaw走向John，不明白为什么他笑得更蠢了。

“Samantha Groves!”  
哈，她的名字不是Sameen，Shaw想道。  
她懒懒地看向台上的金发女孩儿（隔着人群，那个Groves应该不会注意到Shaw）。

分院帽犹豫了。  
Shaw皱了皱眉，她看不出来有什么好犹豫的，那个女孩儿一看就知道是斯莱特林的人，阴险，狡诈，不择手段。

“敏锐的头脑，深藏的智慧，很适合拉文克劳；勇敢无畏，渴望冒险，格兰芬多也很合适。”  
分院帽的声音敲响了Shaw心中的警钟。  
不要格兰芬多，不要格兰芬多，Groves才不适合格兰芬多（等等，Groves很聪明吗？）。

戏谑的目光直直地撞了上来。  
Shaw僵住了。

她发誓Samantha Groves看透了她的想法。  
这很诡异，而且讨厌。（好吧，或许Groves的确很聪明。）

“斯莱特林。”  
Samantha Groves以不小的声音说道。  
她是对着自己说的，Shaw知道。

“噢，当然，你一定能在那儿取得很大的成功，那么就是它了，斯莱特林！”  
分院帽大声宣布道。

Sameen Shaw松了口气，又恼怒地皱起眉。  
她有预感，Groves会成为她的肉中刺。  
Fuck.

Chapter 4  
Samantha Groves看见Hanna从赫奇帕奇那桌紧张地注视着她。  
有那么一瞬她打算说拉文克劳。  
但另一道目光捉住了Samantha的眼。

Sameen Shaw.  
好听的名字，有趣的人，还有生气时很好看的眼睛（像发光的黑曜石，如果要Samantha打个比方的话）。  
Samantha惊讶于她居然会主动看向自己（这一点非常值得深究）。

她只有一次童年，为什么不过得精彩点儿呢？

“斯莱特林。”  
Samantha说道，勾起笑容。  
她朝明显失望又努力展现鼓励的Hanna安抚地点了点头，朝自己的学院（或者干脆说是，和Shaw不对付的学院？）走去。

空位仍然很多，Samantha打量了一会儿，挑了个旁边人最少的位置坐下。  
她朝邻座的、对着棋盘撑着脸、做沉思状的男孩儿的耳朵吹了口气。  
他居然跳了起来（而且脸红了）。

Samantha Groves忍不住笑出声来，那个戴着圆圆眼镜片的男孩儿则尴尬地咳嗽了一声，很快找回了礼貌——他可真是个惹人喜欢的男孩儿。  
“Harold Finch，四年级，欢迎你加入斯莱特林学院。”

“Samantha Groves.”  
Samantha耸了耸肩，她指着棋盘问道。  
“这不是巫师棋，对吧？输掉的棋子被放在一旁，而不是被打碎。”

“是的，我发觉下棋可以锻炼智力，但暴力的行为并不值得欣赏，所以找来了麻瓜做的普通棋子。”  
Harold推了推眼镜。  
他的语调有些紧张，在巫师界，特别是讲究血统和能力的斯莱特林学院，麻瓜的东西不怎么受欢迎。

“你听上去真像是个拉文克劳。”  
Samantha直白地说道。她若有所思地将黑方的骑士挪动了几格。

“我个人也更乐意去拉文克劳，那儿的人更亲切友好些。”  
Harold Finch微微瞪大了眼睛，没想到这个孩子下得还不错。他的话里，明显意有所指，为此Sam朝他鼓了鼓脸（那挺可爱的，就是她眼里的狡黠光芒依旧让Harold暗自咽了口口水）。

“但斯莱特林的制服很称你。”  
Samantha单眨着眼说道。

“呃，谢谢。”  
Harold回答，Sam的手指忽然就拉住了他的领带，而且凑得过分的近。  
他尴尬地四处乱看。

梅林在上，他从来没遇见过这么...有执行力的女孩子。

“我猜我穿着也会很好看，不是吗，Harry?”  
Samantha笑着放开了他。  
她看向棋盘。

Harold跟随她的目光，忽然发现白方被将了军。  
很明显，Samantha趁刚才他分心做了手脚。

“这游戏多蠢啊，我看不出有什么好玩的，Harry.”  
Samantha得意地挑了挑眉。

“Ms. Groves，这游戏的目的不是为了赢，而是为了锻炼智力。还有，如果可以的话，我更喜欢被叫做Mr. Finch.”  
Harold Finch叹了口气，不赞同地摇了摇头。  
他好脾气地重新摆了棋盘。

“不为了胜利，这说法很有趣，Harry.”  
Samantha歪了歪头。她注意到旁边的学生投来的目光，大多是漠然，还有的是鄙视。  
“而且你敢于当众摆弄麻瓜的东西，非常勇敢。”

“我不觉得麻瓜的东西有什么不好，事实上，近几年科技发展的速度非常快，我觉得那非常有趣和引人思考。”  
Harold Finch低声说道，他的言论经常被同侪鄙视，但Ms. Grovs看上去不是会在意这些的人，他忍不住就说了（或许这也出于某种直觉）。

“也就是说，巫师如果固步自封，早晚也会被普通麻瓜超越。我猜这就是你最后进了斯莱特林的原因。你有利用科技的野心，不是吗？”  
Samantha注意到了Harold的惊讶眼神。  
“非常有趣的主意，Harry，对了，你玩过电脑吗？”

“当然，我喜欢电脑。”  
Harold Finch错愕而略带兴奋地眨了眨眼。  
Samantha朝他微笑。

“电脑对我来说比人更加亲近。”  
他们几乎是同时说道。

“我认为我们会成为很好的朋友，Harry.”  
Samantha的眼睛亮了起来。  
她的手指抚弄着黑方的皇后棋子，挑起嘴角。

“来一局？”

“假设你不再试图对游戏作弊的话。”  
Harold Finch犹豫了一会儿，说道。

“我只是抓住了游戏的漏洞而已，Harry，那可没有什么错。”  
Samantha扬着嘴角。  
“开始？”

Chapter 5  
“飞行是巫师的必备技能。现在，你们伸出手，全神贯注，对着扫帚喊‘起’。”  
霍琦夫人的目光严厉地扫过一年级生。  
这是斯莱特林和格兰芬多合并上的课程之一（谁都知道这两个学院的学生互相看不顺眼），也是最容易出事故的课程，她必须仔细监管。

“Up.”  
Sameen Shaw五指张开，满意地看到扫帚听话地落在掌心。  
她的目光得意地投向对面。

Samantha Groves.  
短金发的女孩儿绿色的领结打得工工整整，向她晃了晃手中的扫帚。  
见鬼的！

（Samantha突然想到了个好主意。）

“现在，跨上扫帚，尖端向上，飘浮升起一段距离，然后尝试前进和后退，不要发生混乱。”  
霍琦夫人把每个字都说的很清楚。

“Wanna play?”  
Sameen Shaw看见Groves再度对她做出口型，她的头依旧歪向一边（脖子长了不起啊），鼻尖傲慢地皱了皱（好像那上面的几粒雀斑有多可爱似的）。  
和上次不同，Shaw点了头。

她乘着扫帚，向前飞行。  
讨厌鬼很快跟了上来，Shaw和她同时往霍琦夫人那儿瞥了一眼。  
灰色短发的教授正专心辅导一个扫帚怎么也不肯升空的斯莱特林。

“Higher?”  
Samantha Groves狡猾的话音落下，便倾斜扫帚的尖端，瞬间加速。  
Shaw下意识地跟了上去。她的头发被风吹的纷乱，重重地打在脸上，Shaw吐出嘴里的头发（该死的Groves还因此笑了），眯着眼睛跟着Groves又俯冲了下去。

这很刺激，Shaw愿意承认（她有点喜欢这么玩儿，但Groves没必要知道她们有这么个共同点，看在上帝的份上，她们已经有相同的名字了）。

霍琦夫人回头时，两个Sam都在原先的位置，只是脸色红了些（Shaw得意地认为Groves的更红些，谁让那个讨人厌的家伙的皮肤原本那么苍白，又娇气的不得了？）。  
负责任的教师皱了下眉，转过头去，继续指导那个怎么也无法成功的学生。

“My turn.”  
Shaw朝Samantha讽笑一声，她双手握着扫帚把，原地转了一圈。  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林的人各据一边，有些紧张地看着，又忍不住暗暗替各自一方的人加油（他们都不想惊起霍琦夫人，甚至那个笨拙的斯莱特林也有眼力地在帮忙拖延时间）。

“这真简单，你要宠坏我了，Sameen.”  
Samantha Groves顺利做了相同的动作，她蜜糖色的眼睛亮的出奇。  
Shaw狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

梅林在上，这个女人玩就玩，为什么要那么对自己说话？（Shaw讨厌她，怎么可能会宠.......呕，那简直太恶心了。）

这时斯莱特林那儿不知是谁丢出来一个球。  
她们四目相接，同时明白了对方的意图。

Battle Begin.

“Go!”  
不知道是谁先喊出了第一声，很快底下的加油声鼓噪起来（Shaw更怀疑斯莱特林的人，但她知道自己院里也有不少纯粹的热血傻瓜）。  
霍琦夫人勘称震惊地回过头来，第一时间吹响了她的哨子。

Shaw的手刚碰到球（大概是个记忆球？），旁边的Groves就硬生生撞了过来。  
Fuck！

Shaw单手抓着扫帚，看着那女孩儿挑着眉，将球抢走，塞入怀中。

“你们给我下来！”  
霍琦夫人的吼声远远地传了过来。Shaw这时才发现她们已经到了很高的地方（下面的两支队伍像是红色和绿色的蚂蚁，Shaw个人觉得挺有趣的）。

Shaw深吸了口气，用力扭着手腕，成功地又骑上了扫帚。  
Groves全程趴在她的扫帚上，托着腮看，露出探究的眼神（Shaw看起来一点儿都不紧张，这真是特别极了，Samantha自己的手心都有些濡湿了——她归结于生理反应，Samantha可是觉得好玩极了，不管是和Shaw对抗，还是纯粹享受到的自由感）。

“I won.”  
斯莱特林说道，她的笑讨厌极了（她的眼睛里好像闪着些什么）。  
Shaw翻了个白眼，跟着她一块儿俯冲下去，知道要讨一顿骂。

在她们离地面还有几十米的时候（大概五秒，或是六秒），Shaw突然明白了Groves眼睛里的是什么（和她之前使诈的表情一模一样）。  
斯莱特林一定是看到了她的震惊，因为下一秒她就歪了下身子，拽着Shaw一起摔了下去。

操！  
Shaw吐出了嘴里的草，她的肩膀一瞬间疼的厉害。  
更重要的是，她感觉到那个Groves正好压在自己身上（操她的）。

惊呼声四起。

霍琦夫人的脚步匆匆忙忙地停在她们面前。  
Shaw使劲儿将Samantha从自己身上推下去。那头凌乱的金发上沾着草叶，十分滑稽（Shaw想趁机嘲笑几声，但她注意到了霍琦夫人阴沉的脸色）。

“抱歉，教授。刚才我的扫帚不听使唤了，突然升空，Shaw是为了帮我才跟上来的，下落时扫帚又出了乱子，我、我，真的非常抱歉。”  
Groves出声道，她的眼里是怎么那么快就蓄满泪水的？

霍琦夫人用怀疑的眼神扫了她们几眼，终于叹了口气，相信了她的说辞。

“先去医务室吧。”  
霍琦夫人朝试图拥挤过来的学生们挥了挥手，示意他们散开。  
她扶起了Shaw，又拉着Groves.

“剩下的人，这就是不好好上课的下场，在我回来之前，你们最好不要乱动！”  
霍琦夫人威严地说道。

Shaw看着Groves趁机朝自己眨了眨眼。  
她的口型是“不用谢”。

Shaw险些扑过去揍她，要不是霍琦夫人的手还抓着Shaw的话。

医疗室烂透了。  
Shaw被安置在了病床上，旁边就是Groves，中间连道阻隔视线的帘子都没有。  
她的肩膀被施了治疗咒语，但依旧疼的厉害。

霍琦夫人叮嘱了她们几声就离开了，毕竟她还有课要上。

Shaw僵硬着脖子朝教授点了点头，目送她的背影离去，脑子里却在考虑着要不要过去掐死那个可恶的斯莱特林（非常诱惑人的主意），下一刻，她陡然觉得身上一沉。  
Samantha Groves隔着被子坐在了她的腿上。

Shaw果断扼住了她的脖子，积累到现在的不满一次性爆发出来。  
“你他妈有病啊！”

“我以为你喜欢飞行呢，Shaw.”  
Samantha Groves无辜地眨眼，她的领结还是该死得整齐，只是右手打了石膏（活该）。  
Shaw不知道人可以无耻到这个地步。

她真是个十足的斯莱特林！

“再说，只有把事情推到扫帚头上，我们又都受了伤，才能免去扣分。”  
这个斯莱特林的嗓音因为脖子被掐住而多了一丝低沉（Shaw个人觉得这比她原来的颤音舒服多了，而且，这女孩儿脖子掐起来的手感居然挺不错的）。

“你也不想刚上课第一天，就害自己学院被扣分，对吧？”  
出自狡诈的斯莱特林口中，听上去却有几分歪理。  
Shaw又狠狠掐了几下才放开手（斯莱特林的脖子上起了红印子，她果然是个娇气的家伙）。

脚步声从门外传来。  
Shaw的肩膀猛地疼起来，她简直不敢相信Samantha Groves居然有胆子咬了她一口！

“加点泪水，保证你哥什么话都说不出来。”  
斯莱特林扬着可恶的笑坐在自己的病床上，同样地掐了自己一把。  
Shaw终于明白她是怎么在霍琦夫人面前做戏的了。

“Sam，你居然......”  
Shaw仰起头，她看着John Reese忽然结巴起来，脸上的怒色瞬间改成了担忧。  
Damn it.

Shaw讨厌Groves是对的时候。

Chapter 6  
坠落的感觉棒极了。  
空气擦过身体，近乎窒息，浑身血液燃烧着。  
随之而来的疼痛被Shaw的气味填满（最新发现，这只小狮子纵然无畏，但依旧和普通人一样会出汗，肌肤的温度也会上升，烫的Samantha暖和极了）。

另外，Samantha好运气地没有折断脖子（尽管她有些好奇，那样能否被救回来）。  
魔法世界棒极了，不是吗？

“梅林在上，Sam，你还好吗？”  
Hanna Frey急急匆匆地赶进了医疗室。  
她站在病床前，想要去握Samantha的手，又因为朋友的伤势而将手缩回。

Samantha Groves主动伸出手，覆在赫奇帕奇朋友的手上，安抚地笑了笑。  
她感到一丝内疚，不多（伤势不重，而且飞行、拽着Shaw坠落、看Shaw吃瘪都太有趣了，她实在不觉得后悔）。或许，她就是仗着Hanna怎样都不会不理她，Samantha想道。反正对她来说，只要有一个朋友Hanna就够了，或许再加一个Harold。

至于Shaw，Samantha觉得她不太一样。  
哪儿不一样，她还不知道。

“Ms.Groves没有大碍，护士小姐说她已经可以回到寝室修养了。”  
Harold Finch走了进来，他向着旁边病床的Shaw和Reese微笑着点了点头。  
“多亏了Ms.Shaw英勇的行为。”

英勇个头，她一点都不想给Groves当垫背的好么！  
Sameen Shaw咬着口腔的软肉，硬生生把愤怒的情绪压了下来。  
她朝着露出“我妹妹就是这么了不起”表情的John扯出一抹微笑（嘲讽的）。

John Reese，目前格兰芬多学院最棒的击球手，是个纯粹的傻瓜。  
Shaw想道，总算稍微缓和了心情。

“看，我把谁带来了。”  
Hanna从宽大的袖子里抓出一只雪貂，一大一小都眯着眼微笑。  
Samantha被这情景逗笑了。

“Oh, Sammy.”  
等等，Sammy？这女孩儿开玩笑呢吧？！  
Shaw投去了不可置信的目光。

一只雪貂，大概Shaw巴掌那么大，正拱着黑色的小鼻子蹭着那个该死的斯莱特林。  
它居然还吱吱地应声了。

“你用自己的名字给宠物命名？”  
Harold微微瞪大了眼睛。他的话引起了Sammy的注意，它回了下头，而后轻盈地跳上了他的肩膀，用尾巴一下子打掉了Harold的眼镜。  
Hanna忍不住笑了，伸手抓住了调皮的雪貂。

“我也不知道Sam怎么想的。”

噢，但Shaw非常知道那个Sam是怎么想的！  
Sameen Shaw不明白，她就扶了一下Groves（她甚至不是绊倒她的人），为什么这个女孩儿就盯上了自己？

最糟糕的是，Groves真的有办法对付Shaw.  
用她那阴险的，卑劣的，出其不意（好吧，或许有那么点厉害）的各种花招。  
但Shaw一定能找到办法对付她。

“它第一次见面的时候咬了我的手指。所以我猜我们俩都挺喜欢对方的。”  
Samantha解释道，她很满意投在自己身上的视线。  
“而且，我喜欢Sam这个名字。”

就冲着Groves说“喜欢”这两个字的恶心语调，Shaw决定从此和她势不两立。

“但Sammy比你乖多了。”  
Hanna Frey叉着腰，雪貂又调皮地溜到Samantha的大腿上。  
她咳嗽了一声，继续说道。

“总之，我不想再看见你进医疗室了，这才是上课的第一天，Sam.”

“You are right.”  
Samantha微微低下了头，她知道Hanna对这样的她忍不下心。  
三、二、一。

Sammy跟着把脸埋在了爪子里，好孩子。

“你是故意的吗？”  
Harold Finch嗅到了猫腻，不可思议地开了口。  
他正半蹲在地上擦眼镜，凑巧瞥见的Samantha唇角的微笑让他感到深切的不安。

梅林啊，Samantha才十岁，她应该不会干出这样的事情来吧？

“嘿！注意你的言辞。”  
Hanna Frey不悦地瞪了过来。  
她气鼓鼓地挡在Samantha前面，大半的棕发被阳光染成了浅金色。

Harold Finch尴尬地笑了笑。  
他转而拿出一本书，递给Samantha，小心地避开了Hanna（赫奇帕奇都是忠诚的朋友，他不应该挑这个时间问出口的）。

“这是我一到三年级的笔记，或许会对你有所帮助，Ms. Groves.”  
Harold说道，Samantha的眼睛闪闪发亮，而他不由地也微笑起来（或许是他想多了）。  
“但前提是你向我承诺，以后会小心行事。”

“Absolutely.”  
Samantha Groves露出了大大的、天真的笑容。

等等，她在这两个人面前表现的这么乖？  
Sameen Shaw从来没见过Groves笑得这么谄媚（不，那一点也不可爱，只是欺骗傻瓜的幌子而已，Shaw可一点儿都不傻）。

她或许有办法对付这个讨人厌的家伙了。

Chapter 7  
“熬了21天的12只草蛉虫、1盎司粗锑、4只去口器的蚂蟥.......”  
Sameen Shaw将材料逐个放入。  
最后的药材是Hanna Frey的头发。

复方汤剂的制作有点麻烦，但Shaw知道她一定能完成。  
因为，拜托，她为了这个药方，半夜溜进图书馆的禁区（那其实不怎么麻烦，看门的人很容易引开），又跟踪了Hanna Frey两天（这个赫奇帕奇每天都会在Groves下课后和她一块儿聊天，非常好找）。

总之，报复的时机到了。  
Sameen Shaw将煮好的药剂一饮而下，她从卫生间里出来，看着镜子里的“Hanna”，努力摆出一个温柔的微笑来。  
好极了，尽管有些僵硬，但总体不错。

Shaw，不，“Hanna”走到回廊，像往常一样，靠着墙，等待她的好朋友从课堂里走出来。而真正的Hanna已经被拉去看John Reese的排练，她拜托传递这一消息的人正好是在旁边“闲着没事”的Shaw. 为了这个计划，Shaw甚至还特地花了半天时间和Sammy交好（那只雪貂开始居然咬了Shaw，和它的主人一样混蛋，但说到底，没有动物会拒绝食物的贿赂）。

万事俱备。

“Hanna.”  
她的目标抱着厚厚的书走了过来（Shaw现在可以平视她，好极了），白绿相间的围巾随意地披在肩上，露出一截雪白的脖颈来（围巾是用来挡寒的，白痴）。

“Sam.”  
Shaw露出了演练好的微笑。  
Sammy从Groves的袖子里冒出头来（上课还带着宠物，斯莱特林真是一群败类），朝她讨好地叫了两声。

“咳，所以，我发现了个密室。”  
Shaw将挡着目光的头发别到耳后，她僵硬的语气引起Samantha歪头和沉思。  
噢，不会吧？Shaw强迫自己露出一个微笑，试图打消那女孩儿的疑虑。

“说真的，Hanna，我不太想听你八卦伟大的John Reese.”  
Samantha Groves叹了口气。  
她显然是以为Hanna带她去密室是为了有个安静的地方谈论心事（这很无聊，顺便一提）。

“拜托啦。”  
Shaw学着Hanna Frey的温柔语气（她快起鸡皮疙瘩了）。  
Groves终于无奈地点了点头（Shaw就知道她会听温柔可爱的“Hanna”的话）。

Shaw一把拉起她的手开始走，Samantha挣了一下，但Shaw稍加用力，握紧了，她就再没反抗。当然，Shaw还记得不要用跑的，尽管她的内心十分迫不及待地，想要赶到密室去，教训一下这个自负的斯莱特林混蛋。

计划是这样的，Shaw扮作Hanna套出Groves的话，她害怕什么，或者是讨厌什么，或者干脆是针对Shaw的下一步邪恶计划（Shaw很确定Groves有在筹划这个，因为魔药课的时候Groves一直盯着她的后背看。要不是Hersh教授很严格，她们很有可能会当场打起来，起码Shaw会的）。

然后，趁着复方汤剂的效果没过（只有一个小时），Shaw会离开，之后利用得到的情报来报复；万一，复方汤剂的效果提早消失了（嘿，Shaw是第一次制作这个东西，别太苛刻），Shaw就趁机在密室里好好揍一顿Groves，让她再也不敢来烦自己。

非常完美，而且考虑周到。  
Shaw的内心哼着小曲，敲开了一个小型密室的门（她没用魔杖，而且时间也是精心挑选过的，她和Groves接下来都没有课）。

“好吧，Hanna，我们来聊聊那个傻大个。”  
Samantha Groves说道。  
她的目光巡视了一遍这个密室——大概只有寝室那么大，地上铺着猩红色的毯子，墙上一幅画也没有，取而代之的是几个落地书架。挺空旷的。

傻大个？Groves居然这么形容她的哥哥（虽然很贴切）？！  
Shaw转过身来，松开Groves的手，目光闪了闪。  
“事实上，让我们来谈谈你吧。”

“你了解我，Hanna.”  
Groves露出了颇为意外的神情，但她耸了耸肩，没有露出怀疑的表情。  
Shaw坐了下来，随意找了个借口。

“我是说，关于霍格华兹的，你知道，适应新环境之类的话题。”  
Shaw眨了眨眼睛，抑制着内心的笑。  
“I'm worried about you, Sam.”

“Oh, Hanna.”  
Groves显然是上当了，她靠近Shaw，弯下身子，最终亲昵地躺在了“Hanna”的大腿上。  
Shaw僵硬了一下，随即顺手拍了拍Groves的金发脑袋（意外的很软乎，Shaw一直以为那头短毛会很扎手来着）。

“I'm so glad you said that.”  
Samantha Groves说道。  
她漫不经心地用魔杖逗着Sammy玩儿。

这场景其实挺温馨的，但Shaw的目的并不在此。

“所以，你最近有什么担心的事情吗，或者，呃，任何事？”  
Shaw问道。  
Groves沉思了一会儿，在Shaw担心她睡着的时候，终于开口道。

“事实上，这儿有一个人我很在意。”  
Groves鼓起了脸。  
好极了，Shaw内心夸奖自己道。

“你。”  
等等，什么？  
Shaw看着支起身体的Groves。她忽然凑到了Shaw，呃，不，“Hanna”的跟前，鼻尖几乎能蹭到鼻尖。

近看这女孩儿的眼睛真是大的过分。

“Hanna知道我不习惯和人肢体接触，她不会主动牵我的手。更别说，看见我躺在她大腿上，还一点都不觉得奇怪。”  
Samantha Groves挑了挑眉，笑的挑衅。  
“所以，你好呀，Sameen.”

Chapter 8  
“好吧，Plan B.”  
Shaw对准那张嘲讽的笑脸狠狠地揍了下去。  
这他妈爽极了！

Shaw拽住Groves的衣领，女孩儿的脸颊红了一片（娇弱的家伙），眼睛也闭着。  
......她晕了。

Sameen Shaw翻了个白眼，依旧没放手，以防这个诡计多端的小贼是在使诈。  
她仔细地审视着斯莱特林的状况。  
有呼吸，没反应，哇哦，雀斑还挺可......

Groves睁开了眼睛。  
Shaw眨了下眼，立刻又提起拳头，准备向下揍去。

“等一下。”  
Sameen Shaw攥紧了对方的衣服，姑且停了手。  
斯莱特林舔了舔唇（等等，她在干嘛？）。

Shaw被古怪地盯了好一会儿，在她皱起眉打算动手时，Groves终于说话了。

“抱歉，你现在看起来是Hanna，我还需要点时间适应。”  
Shaw抓着对方的左手有些累了。  
但她没有放松警惕，反而用余光注视着Groves魔杖滚落的地方。

可Samantha Groves还是变态一样地盯着Shaw看。  
这人脑子说不定真的有点问题。

“不得不说，你比我预计的还要有趣，一年级做出复方汤剂？更不用提把我骗到密室来。Sam，你真的知道该怎么讨女孩儿欢心。”  
她居然还眨眼。Shaw觉得胃里一阵翻腾，她说不定是病了，因为每次Samantha在周围的时候，Shaw就浑身不舒服，眼睛也忍不住回瞪。

“听着，如果之后你再找我的茬，我会像刚刚那样把你揍晕，然后吊在斯莱特林的门口，让所有人都鄙视和嘲笑你。你知道我做得到。”  
Sameen Shaw低声威胁道。

“为什么你觉得我是在找你的茬？”  
Shaw得到了一个略带探究的眼神和委屈的扁嘴（噢，梅林，她居然有脸做出这样的表情！）。

“你偷了我的钱包，拿魔杖攻击我，把我从飞行的扫帚上拽下来垫背，还他妈咬了我胳臂一口，这不是找茬是什么！”  
Sameen Shaw狠狠道。  
说真的，光是数着这些事，她都想再给Groves来一拳。

“我以为我们玩儿得正高兴呢，Shaw.”  
Samantha Groves略歪着头。  
她的领结凌乱（总算不是那一本正经的假正经模样），灰色的毛衣外套软塌塌地滑下半个肩膀。

“脑子有病。”  
Shaw嗤笑着摇了摇头。  
她的左手力气终于到了极限，索性就放开了对手，看着她向后不轻地摔在地毯上。

“说真的，难道你更愿意和那群格兰芬多的白痴一起玩？”  
Samantha Groves揉了揉头（Shaw在内心笑了几声）。  
她没去捡魔杖，也没叫Sammy帮忙（那只雪貂自顾自地追着尾巴玩，Shaw真的得说Groves挑宠物的眼光差极了），就坐在原地，和Shaw对视。

“我不跟任何人玩。”  
Shaw双手抱胸，扬起了下巴。  
她才不承认可能、大概、也许，她玩得也很高兴。大部分都是生Samantha的气，但是有那么点儿高兴。

“可你没有否认其他人都是白痴。”  
斯莱特林的狡猾笑容让Shaw觉得不适。  
但，她说对了，Shaw的确不认为她的同学们有多聪明。她不讨厌他们（只要他们不挡道或者做出愚蠢的事情，例如试图向Shaw搭讪交朋友），可Shaw也完全不想和他们打交道。

“而我能打败你。”  
Samantha Groves的尾巴都要翘上天了（那是事实，但，去他妈的）。  
Shaw不耐烦地开口了，她看得出Groves的企图。

“滚去和你的Hanna，呃，或者那个戴眼镜的玩去。”

“我不觉得他们会喜欢我们这种玩法，Sam.”  
Groves颇为遗憾地笑了。  
下一刻，她猛地扑了过来。

Shaw立刻掐住了对方的喉咙，Groves坐在她身上，眼睛里笑嘻嘻的，双手做出投降的姿势。

天，她的金发好刺眼。  
Shaw不由得眯起了眼睛，胸口陡然一沉，因为那只愚蠢的雪貂不知道为什么就跳了上来。  
和它的主人一样神经。

“Sammy喜欢你。”  
斯莱特林用拉家常的语气说道，或许更甜腻些（她就不能好好说话吗？）。  
她眨了眨眼。

“I do too.”

所以就是这样了，Sameen Shaw人生中的第一次被告白是在某个小得要命的密室，披着Hanna Frey的外表，被一只雪貂和它的神经病主人（日后回想起来，Shaw依旧觉得不快）。  
Shaw愣了三秒钟，最多不超过五秒，然后松开了扼住对方脖子的手，换成拳头揍了上去。

这次Samantha Groves躲开了。  
Shaw站了起来，拍掉蹲在她肩膀上的Sammy（说真的，这只雪貂是帮着谁的？），从袖子里掏出了魔杖。

“我们应该在一块儿玩，Sameen.”  
斯莱特林的手里同样攥着魔杖，一定是刚刚躲开Shaw拳头时顺手捡的。  
她挑了挑眉。

“I'll pass.”  
Shaw坚定地拒绝了。  
“Trust issues.”

Samantha Groves似是赞同地点了点头，却又忽然笑了。  
“Let me make up to you, then.”

Chapter 9  
Samantha Groves同时感到震惊和愉悦。  
在被捉住手的一瞬间。  
“Hanna”的掌心很热，带着潮湿的汗，而那显然不是Hanna会有的举动。

她的头脑自动分析着——用来变形的复方汤剂，禁书里的药方，难找的材料，还有真正的Hanna被支走，甚至还提前和Sammy打好交道。  
这个人花了不少功夫来设计她。

Samantha目前为止得罪过的人只有一个，Sameen Shaw.  
而Shaw完全可以找个时间，直接把她堵在某个地方狠狠揍一顿，但是她没有那么做。这可真是......

光是想象Shaw小心翼翼地摸进图书馆的禁区就足以让Samantha勾起唇角。  
她还以为只有自己一个人享受游戏呢。  
毕竟Shaw总是很生气。

“I'm worried about you, Sam.”  
Samantha几乎要笑出声来，但她死死地压抑住了。  
格兰芬多的小狮子继续演着戏。

聪明，有天赋，情感缺失（最棒的优点！）。  
Samantha躺在Shaw的大腿上想着（那还挺舒服的，Shaw的体温总是比Samantha的要热一点，像是个小暖炉），她欣赏着对方脸上的期待和忍耐。

Samantha不喜欢和人肢体接触，Shaw显然更不喜欢。她的嘴角僵硬，笑容摇摇欲坠，还拼命维持着温柔的表象。  
Samantha为此多躺了几秒钟，当作给Shaw卖力表演的奖励。

然后她被揍了一拳。  
滋味不怎么好受，头脑发晕，Samantha肯定Shaw用上了全身的劲儿。  
她奇异地发觉自己仍旧觉得这很有趣。

或者说，Shaw很有趣。  
相较于报复，Samantha更想要和这头小狮子多玩一会儿。  
Hanna不止一回说教过她该谨慎行事，但，嘿，这是魔法世界，不冒险还有什么意义呢？

“Let me make up to you then.”  
Samantha Groves整理着衣服。  
她没给Shaw拒绝的机会（Samantha知道Shaw总会拒绝，但她还是会掉入Samantha设计的陷阱，就像是Samantha没有甩开Shaw的手一样），眨了眨眼，然后离开。

格兰芬多总是喜欢冒险的，不是吗？

 

Sameen Shaw不知道斯莱特林口中的“补偿”是什么。  
但接下来的几周，一直到放假前，Samantha Groves都非常乖巧。

飞行课上她按着霍格夫人的指示行动，魔药课上认真做着笔记（尽管她看的根本不是魔药课的书，Shaw注意到那本书更厚，似乎是上次Harold给她的笔记），课后除了和Hanna Frey在走廊上聊天，就是去图书馆和那个戴着眼镜的斯莱特林一起看书做功课。

Shaw猜测这大概就是补偿了。  
她感到放松，但又莫名的不安，这不像是Samantha Groves的风格。  
Shaw不会经常烦恼这个，她不是会烦恼的那种类型，但老实说，Shaw很在意这件事。

事情，不是人。

“你和Groves怎么了？”  
Shaw皱着眉打开字条，她翻了个白眼，把纸重新团好，找机会扔回Cole的头上（Michael Cole是用纸鹤来传信的，但Shaw觉得用砸回去的比较合适，谁让他来管闲事的？）。  
最重要的是，她和Groves什么事儿都没有。

“你最近总在偷偷看她。”  
Shaw简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，是谁给了他胆子写这个的？  
这个拉文克劳难道以为帮着Shaw做魔法史的作业（那门课太无聊了，而John坚决不肯借他的笔记给Shaw看，Shaw更加怀疑他根本是一路骗小姑娘的作业过来的）就有资格开她的玩笑？

就在这时候，Samantha Groves回过头来瞥了她一眼。  
Shaw顿住了。

“What?”  
Shaw率先做了口型。  
她一点儿都不乐意在那个短金毛的家伙面前露怯。

纸鹤飞了过来，Samantha Groves做完飞吻的动作，笑着回过头去。  
Shaw抓着纸鹤，咽了口口水。

这最好不是什么恶作剧。  
或许是挑战书？

“上课别传纸条。”  
......什么？  
Shaw眨了眨眼睛，又看了一遍。

不是“过会儿见，有个魔怪等我们去揍”，也不是“听说三楼的密室里关了只三头犬，要一起看看吗？”，而是“上课别传纸条”？  
什么时候Samantha Groves变成了标准好学生了？

Shaw愤愤地，连带着把Cole的纸团一起砸回了Groves的头上。

Chapter 10  
......她把Cole写的那张也扔过去了。  
Sameen Shaw猛地意识到。幸运的是Groves似乎没有打开纸团的意思，只是随意地一并把它们塞进了书包（等等，为什么她要把纸团塞进包里？）。

之后的魔法史课Shaw都没有在听（好吧，她从来就没听过）。

“嘿，去魁地奇球场吗？今天有你哥的最后一场比赛。”  
Cole提议了。  
很有说服力，但Shaw摇了摇头。

她得把那张该死的纸条拿回来。

“我要去图书馆，后天就是魔药课的考试了。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩。  
Cole会意地点点头。

“我懂了，Groves同学也每天都往图书馆跑。”  
“再见！”

Shaw狠狠地瞪了Cole一眼。  
他基本是个好小伙子，聪明，听话，好奇心过胜了点，但还可以接受，只要他不开口说话就行。

Shaw到达图书馆时Groves还没到。  
大概是被Hanna Frey绊住了脚，Shaw庆幸地想道。  
她用目光搜寻了一番，顺利找到了那个常常和Samantha一起的、戴着眼镜的斯莱特林，他正读着一本厚厚的书，桌子上也堆满了（这么爱看书，Cole一定爱死他了），旁边放着包，那显然是为Groves占的位置。

Shaw小心翼翼地找了个合适的潜伏位置坐了下来。

Samantha Groves很快就到了。  
她大剌剌地坐在那个男孩儿身边，将两个人的包都随意地放在地上。  
Shaw并没有立刻出手，她在耐心地等待那两个书呆子进入状态。

Shaw不需要等很久。  
Samantha Groves对书籍的热情显然不低于对恶作剧的。

“Wingardium Leviosa.”  
Shaw轻声念出了悬浮咒，属于Groves的包很快慢悠悠地飘了起来。  
Shaw小心地控制着高度，指挥着包来到自己面前。

书，羽毛笔，书，笔记本，比比怪味豆（Shaw的手犹豫了几秒钟）。  
啊哈！纸团！  
Shaw将纸团摊开，“上课别传纸条”，“你最近总在偷偷看她”（可恶的Cole）。

这时候Groves抬起了头。  
Shaw屏住呼吸，她没有看向这边，而是托着腮盯着那个男孩儿看。  
好极了！（等等，她的眼神好恶......）

Shaw忍着心中的不适，用羽毛笔划掉了原来的内容，再用同样的咒语把包放了回去。  
走出图书馆的时候，Shaw忽然意识到，这算是她近来最接近于冒险的行动了（而且很悲哀）。相较于拿着魔杖比拼运气，或是趁着教授没在看的时候骑着扫帚高速飞行，这简直逊爆了。或许Samantha Groves说的是对的。

Shaw恼怒地摇了摇头。

或许她该在学校里晃荡晃荡，看看有没有被欺负的小男孩可以救（是的，这就是Cole为什么主动跟着她的原因），或者干脆溜到三楼的房间去看“毛毛”（那只三头犬），但Shaw知道它听音乐就会睡着，所以这算不上什么冒险。  
......黑暗森林？不，即便对于Shaw来说也有些冒险了。

Shaw最后去了体育场，看John在天上飞来飞去地耍帅。  
不过，打得还不错。  
他说不准能进世界杯，Shaw想。

Cole挤过来，围巾把他的脖子裹的严严实实。  
“你哥真酷！”

“底下那群女孩儿和你想的一样。”  
Shaw嗤了一声，随意指向那堆齐齐为John欢呼的傻笑的女孩儿们。  
刚开始她还有点不习惯（在家里那个抢你东西吃还抢不过的家伙在学校里居然成了香饽饽），可是现在她已经懒得多看一眼John的后援团了。

“Be nice, Shaw.”  
Cole气鼓鼓地抱怨道。

“你有比比怪味豆吗？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
Cole愣了愣，摇了摇头。

“那我为什么要对你友好？”  
Shaw耸了耸肩。

“呃，因为我们是朋友？”  
Cole无奈地叹了口气，他说的有点心虚（Shaw并不是会交朋友的那种类型，Cole还记得他被她从一群格兰芬多的取笑中拯救出来，Cole道了谢，而Shaw一句话也没说就走了，准确来说，她还对追着上来的Cole翻了个白眼）。

“你有比比怪味豆吗？”  
Shaw冲飞过她身旁的John随意扬了扬手。  
爱炫耀。

Cole识时务地闭上了嘴巴。

Chapter 11  
经过一个假期，Shaw几乎要忘记Groves干过的混账事了。  
几乎如此。  
如果她没有半夜站在Shaw的床边，现在，那只叫Sammy的蠢雪貂也没有拿Shaw的肚子当跳床玩的话。

“悄声细语！”  
在Shaw能说话之前，斯莱特林得意洋洋地下了咒。

Shaw猛地翻起身，下意识地握着魔杖（她没法说话，也就意味着没法下咒），狠狠地瞪视对方，而后挫败地叹了口气。  
Shaw果断地选择放下魔杖，拉起毯子（顺便把雪貂掸到一边儿去），又躺了下来。

她不理她，总行了吧？

Samantha Groves扬起了眉。  
她蹲了下来，双臂交叠，占着Shaw床沿的一丁点儿可怜地方，眼睛眨巴眨巴地瞧着Shaw.  
Shaw干脆翻过身去。

“你不好奇我是怎么溜进你寝室的吗？”

......有一点儿。  
但Shaw确信狡猾的斯莱特林有的是办法。  
她没动。

“Hey，你不生气吗？”

很生气。  
但揍Groves显然没什么用，她能轻易逃开，说不准还因此更来劲儿（以Shaw对这疯女孩儿的了解来说，几率高达百分之百）。  
更重要的是，Shaw觉得被无视了半个学期（别误会，Shaw挺享受清净的，真的），现在就是报复的好时候。

“没什么耐心，huh?”

Shaw看上去是很有耐心的类型吗？  
好吧，或许为了达成目的Shaw很有耐心（譬如现在），但平常，绝不。

“我也很想解释清楚，但，时间紧迫。”

时间紧迫？  
Groves又想做什么？

“试着保持不动。”

啥？  
Shaw僵住了，她确定Groves要做些什么。

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

悬浮咒？玩真的？  
Shaw恼怒地转过身去，Samantha Groves半真半假地叹了口气，把发亮的魔杖随手指向了一边的Sammy（在魔咒失效的瞬间，雪貂机敏地朝着毯子的方向栽去，滚成一团）.

Shaw指了指自己的喉咙。

“其实，我挺喜欢你不说话的样子。”  
斯莱特林歪了歪头。

Shaw静静看着她。

“好吧。”  
Samantha Groves没趣地笑了笑，消去了施过的咒语。

“现在是个合适的解释时间，或者，我可以把教授叫来。”  
Shaw示威地扬了扬魔杖。

“Sameen，我们没有多少时间。”

扁什么嘴？  
Shaw不为所动地哼了一声。  
“是你没有多少时间。”

“黑暗森林。”  
斯莱特林耸了耸肩，两只手指将在毯子里挣扎的Sammy拎了起来。

“解、释。”  
Shaw已经上过不止一次当了。  
不，她绝不要让Samantha Groves牵着鼻子走（就算“黑暗森林”这四个字很有诱惑力也是一样）。

“给你的‘补偿’。”  
Samantha Groves冲Shaw眨眼睛。

“解、释。”

“我能在路上解释吗？保证？”  
斯莱特林凑近道。  
她蜜糖色的眸子闪闪发亮，语气又低又软。

“为什么我要相信你说的任何一句话？”  
Shaw不为所动。

“我可不敢奢求那个。”  
Samantha Groves促狭地笑了。  
她将魔杖塞进Shaw的怀里。

“但，格兰芬多不都喜欢冒险吗？”

Hmm......point taken.  
Shaw抓住了雪貂的脖子，把它从Groves的怀里扯出来。  
“貂质。”

Chapter 12  
“扫帚？你还溜进了球场？”  
Samantha Groves停在了那儿。她抬头望了眼月亮，夜已经太深了。  
好孩子是不该在这时候出门的。

不过，她们谁都不是好孩子。

“准确来说是格兰芬多的准备室。传闻他们打算在下学期选个新的找球手，而你是一年级中最出众的......就当是预先借出来给你练习好了。”  
Samantha将扫帚递到Shaw手中。  
Sammy兴奋地转动着眼珠，一面朝她招手，或者说伸展着爪子。

Samantha伸出手指点了点它的小脑瓜。

“你觉得这算是解释？”  
披着黑袍子的女孩儿微微摇了摇头，一脸“就知道你不会说清楚”的表情。  
Samantha绕到了Shaw的背后，坐在了扫帚上。

刻意地，她凑近Shaw的耳边（后者没有立刻躲开，但还是瞪了她一眼）。  
“别飞太快，安全第一。”

“你知道黑暗森林里面有很多怪兽，远不是一年级学生能对付的吧？”  
Shaw指挥着扫帚飘了起来。  
Samantha惊讶于Shaw飞得如此稳当，可她依旧伸手环住了Shaw的腰（尽管Samantha相当确定避免肢体接触正是Shaw飞得这么稳当的目的，但她怎么会让Shaw得逞呢？）。

“除了今天。”  
Samantha轻轻地笑了，她就知道Shaw会这么说。  
“独角兽群中有一只要成年了，它们会聚集在森林深处的湖泊旁集体庆祝，没有其他生物会在这个时候做出攻击行为。书上说是它们被独角兽的神圣气息感染。而我认为，一旦有生物胆敢这么做了，就相当于当面挑衅整个独角兽群，所以它们都被暂时唬住了。”

“哪本书？”  
“禁书区域的一本，挺有趣的，主要讲怎么靠喝独角兽的血生存。你知道，那个被神奇男孩儿打败的家伙就读过，他品味不错。”  
Samantha耸了耸肩。

她观察着Shaw的表情。  
唔，没什么表情（和普通人一点儿都不一样），她真可爱。

“你怎么确定是今天？”  
Shaw不信任的声音忽然顿住了。  
Samantha稍稍抬起头，越过Shaw的头顶，正看见往常发暗的森林内部弥漫着大片的银白色柔和光雾。

Sammy吱吱地叫（乖女孩儿）。

“算术占卜。”  
“那是三年级的选修课。”  
“Harold已经四年级了，他给我的笔记里有。”  
“听上去可真靠谱。”  
“噢，我可擅长对付数字了，就像我擅长对付你一样。”  
“滚。对了，那戴眼镜的家伙笔记里有任何‘好玩’的东西吗？”  
“有，而且你绝对想象不到多好玩。”

Samantha示意Shaw降落，低声解释着快速的飞行也会被独角兽们视为挑衅，Shaw点了点头，将扫帚放在外面。  
她们一起走入森林的边缘地带。

Samantha看着月亮，它被高大的树木遮住了大半，影影绰绰，光比平常还要冷淡安静得多，不是很适合冒险的热血气氛，但，Samantha挺喜欢的。  
她在想Shaw喜不喜欢。

“所以，这个庆典，什么时候结束？”

气氛杀手。  
Samantha懒懒地回头，将食指竖在唇上。  
“听。”

兽蹄声。  
然后是莹白的光雾搅动。  
一匹独角兽出现在她们面前，一人高，浑身雪白，有透亮温柔的蓝眼睛。

Shaw的瞳孔微微放大。

Samantha勾起了唇角。  
她伸手，独角兽乖驯地低下了头，银白发亮的角蹭着Samantha的手。  
Shaw怀疑地上下扫视。

“你们认识？”

“不。不过独角兽喜欢纯洁美丽的女孩子。”  
Samantha爬上了它的背。  
她朝Shaw伸出手。

“Here's our ride, princess.”

Shaw不是很用力地瞪了Groves一眼。  
公主？开玩笑的吧？

但，活生生的独角兽欸......

Shaw挠了挠头，直接从旁边爬了上去，无视了斯莱特林伸出的手。  
她刚坐好，独角兽就开始飞奔向森林的中心。  
速度不比扫帚慢。

这补偿不赖。  
对着Samantha Groves的背，Shaw终于笑了一下。

就一下。

Chapter 13  
湖畔。  
Shaw站在兽群中见证着小独角兽的成年礼。  
黄金色的幼角探入水中，一点波纹荡漾开去，随着其余独角兽们欢悦的鸣叫声，小独角兽头顶正中的独角渐渐蜕变成银白色，它的尾巴难掩兴奋地舞动着。

天空的月色陡然明亮起来，森林里的雾气幻化成了小精灵（又或许这本就是精灵的魔法？），水底传来人鱼飘渺的歌声。  
谁能想到黑暗森林也有不这么黑暗的一面？

就在这时候，Shaw感到Groves轻撞了下她的肩膀。  
哦，得了吧，她才不会说什么感激的话呢。  
等等，手被握住了？

“嘿！”  
Shaw还没来得及瞪回去，就被拉着跑了起来。  
腿长了不起啊？

“怎么了？”  
Shaw用力挣开了Groves的手。

“在仪式结束之前，我们得跑回去，否则......”  
斯莱特林耸了耸肩。  
“一年级的学生在黑暗森林的深处游荡，结果不怎么好看。”

“为什么不让你的独角兽载我们回去？”  
Shaw疑惑地问道。

“独角兽不是人类，Sam，它可不懂要把客人送回去的道理。”  
Samantha Groves朝前面歪了歪头。  
“跟着我走，我之前记下了路线。”

“这可真是一份好礼物。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
在有限的时间内逃出去，而且随时会有一群怪兽扑出来？

Perfect.

“哦不，Sameen，真正的礼物还在后头呢。”  
Groves气喘吁吁地，还不忘傻笑。  
Shaw懒得答话，索性一边跑一边仔细观察着周围的环境。

银白色的雾气不断变淡。  
Shaw知道这是坏事到来的征兆。

在一头两人高的蜘蛛扑过来，而她们朝两边躲开的时候，那独角兽群的仪式大概是彻底结束了。  
Shaw远远地把魔杖丢给了Groves。  
“拖住它！我有办法！”

“你确定？”  
斯莱特林第一时间弄亮了魔杖顶端，蜘蛛立刻被吸引到了她的那边。  
“嘿，这家伙有好多眼睛。”

她听上去不怎么害怕，反而挺好奇。  
好极了，Shaw现在最不需要的就是拖后腿的同伴。

“飞来飞去！”  
“阿瓦达索命！”

什么？！  
Shaw震惊地看着施展出了不可饶恕咒的斯莱特林。  
与此同时，扫帚被飞来咒召唤到了她的面前。

“Are you out of your mind?”  
Shaw骑上了扫帚，飞过去，一把将金发的女孩儿拽上后座，然后加速前进。  
她的声音被风刮的有些破碎。

“你让我拖住它的！”  
Samantha Groves大声回答道。

“你个白痴！一年级施展的不可饶恕咒顶多只能激怒那只蜘蛛，它爬得比原先更快了！再说，你他妈是从哪儿看来的咒语？其他人看见，你会被抓进监狱的！”  
Shaw简直要被气疯了。

Groves的确没拖她的后腿，她是直接把她们两个人往死路那儿推！

“Harold的笔记！”  
斯莱特林回答道，她朝后又施展了一个索命咒。  
这回蜘蛛的前腿断了一条。

“看，它的速度降下来了。”  
Groves得意洋洋地说道。

“再用一个钻心咒，你就......”  
Shaw嘲讽的话说到一半，Groves真的就朝那只可怜的蜘蛛用了钻心咒。  
这下它彻底追不上飞行扫帚了。

Shaw闭上了嘴。

不管怎样，她们飞出了黑暗森林，最后降落在球场的巨大草坪上。  
Shaw的力气彻底花完了。  
Groves估计也是一样，Shaw从她躺在旁边听测出的呼吸频率判断出来。

Sammy从Shaw的胸口爬出来，它倒是挺有精神。  
月亮也高高地悬着。

“This is insane.”  
Shaw说道，忽略掉自己的笑音。

“多谢夸奖。”  
Groves很自然地接上了。

“我的礼物呢？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
“别告诉我从大蜘蛛手上逃命才是礼物，不然我会对你用倒挂金钟咒，然后把你吊在斯莱特林的门口，我发誓。”

“老用那个吓唬我。给你这个。”

一份卷起来的羊皮纸落在了Shaw的胸口。  
Shaw将它摊开。  
地图？

“刚刚被独角兽载着的时候偷偷用魔法画的，黑暗森林一部分的地形图，以防万一你以后还想去里面撞撞运气。”  
斯莱特林凑了过来，她的眼睛亮闪闪的。

（这家伙真是......

“不，我没有也不会违反校规跑到黑暗森林里去。”  
Shaw从草地上坐了起来。  
她注视着Groves。

“而你也从来没用过不可饶恕咒。”  
斯莱特林愣了一下，极开心地笑了。

还挺可爱的。）

Chapter 14  
“Ms.Groves.”  
Harold Finch轻声地叫她。  
Samantha眨了眨眼睛，她收回注视的目光，扬开笑容。

Shaw飞得不赖。

“怎么了，Harry？”  
是Samantha把Finch拉来的，后者对魁地奇比赛本来没什么兴趣，事实上，他会答应很令人意外。  
唔，或许是因为她一直盯着Shaw看忽略了他？

“我不得不注意到，你似乎很喜欢魁地奇比赛。”  
Harold Finch谨慎地选取字词。  
“最近我们院内的队伍里找球手的位置非常恰好地空缺了，再加上你是第一候选人......”

“你认为我暗中对原先的找球手，那个三年级的女孩儿下了咒？”  
Samantha耸了耸肩膀。  
她探究地看着Harold，升入五年级并被选为级长的他越发英俊有气势（尽管被吓到的时候还是会跳起来）。

眼镜背后的神情十分严肃。

“Oculus Reparo!”  
Samantha托着腮，用魔杖敲了敲Harold的镜框（它立刻干净的焕然一新了）。  
她皱了皱鼻子。

“Ms.Groves，你我都知道你有足够的本事，也有动机。但假设你说不是你干的，那么，我会选择相信你的话。”  
Harold Finch无奈地叹了口气。

Samantha大体上是个好孩子，Arthur和Nathan也都非常喜欢她（尽管Samantha对Nathan似乎天生有股敌意，她称呼他为装腔作势的傻子），Harold也不愿意相信就是她做的。  
但身为级长，他有必要问清楚。

“你是级长，你说了算。”  
Samantha亲昵地挽住了Harold的胳臂。  
然后她顿了顿。

“我不会这么做的，那女孩儿的确挺讨人厌，但还没有趣到值得我出手。”  
Samantha朝飞过的Shaw挥了挥手（后者给了她一个白眼）。  
“另外，Hanna回家探亲前告诉我要乖一点。”

“Ms.Frey的告诫是有道理的，你十二岁了，Samantha，应该更加成熟一点，戒骄戒躁。”  
Harold Finch瞬间放下了心。  
如果说有一个人能管住Samantha的话，就是Hanna Frey了。她挡在Samantha面前的顽固样子活像一面盾牌，不仅防止别人攻击Samantha，反过来也是一样。

“可我才十二岁呀，况且其他人都那么笨。”  
Samantha嘟起了嘴。  
“要想获得我的尊敬，他们得自己做出点什么才行，对不对？”

似乎有点道理。  
不不，Harold摇了摇头。

“那么，Ms. Shaw做了什么事情让你...尊敬她？”  
Harold指了指追着球满场飞的女孩儿。  
Sameen Shaw的成绩非常好，人冷淡了点，其他似乎没什么特别的（他特地调查过）。

“第一次见面的时候，她对我下咒。”  
Samantha捧着脸，蜜糖色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“Very attractive.”

Harold Finch微微瞪大眼睛。

“别嫉妒，Harry，你在我心里依旧是第一位的。”  
Samantha注意到了，然后轻轻地笑了起来。  
她倾过身子，亲了下他的脸颊。

Harold Finch吓得倒退了几步，撞到了人，连忙止不住地道歉。  
对方是个红发的拉文克劳，有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
Harold怔住了。

就在此时，欢呼声爆发了。

“Love is in the air, Harry.”  
Samantha凑过来说道。  
Harold慌忙地眨了眨眼睛，那个女生恰好就转身走了。

“格兰芬多赢了，John Reese正在亲吻我们院的队长Zoe，这真是令人......反胃。”

原来她是说这个，不是自己。  
Harold露出了腼腆的微笑，把目光放回比赛场上。  
抓着金色飞贼的Shaw显然是格兰芬多队取胜的关键，但她似乎不怎么高兴，甚至还朝这边瞪了一眼。

大概是向着Samantha来的。

“还有，刚刚那个是Grace，四年级，她还单身，以防你想知道。”  
Samantha狡猾地笑了笑。  
她的食指竖在唇上。

Harold本来想问她是怎么知道的，但见到这个表情（意思是女孩子总有点小秘密呀，Harry），他只能摇了摇头。

“我已经接受了Zoe的邀请，Harry.”  
Samantha的手指轻轻卷起发尾，露出自信的微笑。  
“等我上场的时候，我会赢，不管对手是谁。”

Harold Finch咽了口口水。  
他或许明白Ms.Shaw的瞪视是什么意思了，她是在向Samantha下战书。  
Oh, dear.

Chapter 15  
“For god's sake!”  
Samantha歪了歪头，不解地望着比赛袍脱到一半的Shaw.  
吓到了？害羞？

（这女孩儿怎么能厚着脸直接闯进格兰芬多的地方？）

Shaw照常地瞪了她一眼，然后自如地换上平常的袍子。  
所以不是害羞。  
Hmm.

（啊，对了，她是该死的Groves.）

“我是来恭喜你的，别这么冷淡。”  
Samantha双手背在身后，一边笑一边闲闲地走，凑到Shaw的旁边。  
“这可是你的第一次。”

“Back off.”  
Shaw直接拿出了魔杖，语气认真。

（再说，她怎么没有跟Harold Finch回去？）

“生气了？”  
Samantha伸出一根手指轻轻拨开魔杖，俏皮地笑着。  
“你刚刚赢了一场比赛，开心点，Sameen.”

“你在的情况下，不能。”  
Shaw顺势半用力地敲了下Groves的手背，那儿霎时出现一条红印。  
娇气的宝宝，啧。

“我不知道我能影响你的心情呢，Sameen.”  
Samantha凑得更近了，她甜甜地说道。  
“这可真是令人受宠若惊。”

Shaw对她有点不一样，大概。  
Samantha觉得她也喜欢和自己一块儿玩。

“你知道这儿随时有人会来的吧。”  
Shaw拉开和斯莱特林的距离，向外面走去。  
“Back, off.”

好像哪一回Samantha听过她的话似的。  
不过，Shaw这种不断尝试的精神，Samantha很欣赏。

“放松，我是以你头号粉丝的身份溜进来的。”  
Samantha摆了摆手。  
她再次跟了上去，意图凑近，而Shaw伸脚绊了她一跤。

（尽会胡扯的骗子。退一步说，Groves最崇拜的人难道不是Harold Finch？）

有点疼。  
Samantha从地上爬起来，掸去身上的灰尘。  
Shaw不常对她使用暴力，看来她是真的生气了，原因......不明。

“好吧，我是来告诉你，我答应了Zoe的邀请，成为斯莱特林队的找球手。”

“好像我在乎似的。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，加快了脚步。  
她早就从John那儿听说了。不过，Zoe也没什么其他选择，Groves飞行课的成绩十分优秀，其他的科目也是，在斯莱特林里算是很厉害的了。

（Shaw本人无意打听Groves的成绩，但她揍过两三个出于妒忌而试图暗中偷袭Groves的斯莱特林。因为，呃，他们挡着路了。）

Samantha皱着眉跟了上去。  
她原以为Shaw会高兴的，因为她们可以光明正大地在球场上过招。  
但Shaw还在生气。

“为什么？”  
面对骤然停下的Shaw，Samantha惊觉自己已经把话问出了口。  
她也难得这么不谨慎，奇怪。

“什么为什么？”  
Shaw的声音比平日高了些。  
她恼怒地、硬生生地把尾音的音高又压了下来。

“你在生气。”  
Samantha不怕Shaw，从来都不，现在也是一样。

“拜托，你在的时候，我一直在生气，你不该习惯了么？”  
Shaw险些笑了出来。  
反过来说，Groves对着任何人都是笑嘻嘻的（尤其是Harold Finch）。

“感觉不太一样。你饿了吗？”  
Samantha耸了耸肩，做出了最合理的猜测。  
还没到饭点，大厅里没有食物，但Shaw打了一场比赛，体力消耗得厉害，饿是很正常的。

Shaw饿的时候脾气分外不好，Samantha是知道的。

“大概吧。”  
Shaw的目光嫌弃地扫了扫斯莱特林单薄的身子。  
她没拿着包（估计是Harold Finch拿着，伪绅士），所以肯定没吃的。

“那，你想吃牛排吗？”  
这回Samantha凑上去没被躲开。  
Shaw鸦色的发丝还沾着汗，但没什么味道。

格兰芬多用怀疑的眼神盯着她。  
Samantha笑了，将食指竖在唇上（意思是女孩子总有点小秘密呀，Sameen），迈着步子往斯莱特林的宿舍走。

Shaw摇了摇头，跟了上去。  
没道理跟吃的过不去。

Chapter 16  
“你从哪儿弄来的材料？”  
Shaw坐在Groves的床上，晃荡着脚，目光投向坩埚旁边。  
生牛排、香料、啤酒、Sammy、食盐......

等等，Sammy？

“有预感用得上，所以我特地从德州带过来的。”  
斯莱特林随意地回答道，一面捏着雪貂顺滑的皮毛将它丢到Shaw身上。  
她戴着眼镜，束着马尾，甚至还围了围裙。

看上去很专业，前提是Groves的左手没拿着摊开的笔记本，那似乎是.......  
天，那个Harold Finch的笔记里都写了些什么？！

“别担心，你不是第一个小白鼠，或是，小白貂。”  
似乎嗅探到了Shaw的疑虑，Groves转过脸来，蜜糖色的眼睛眨了一下。  
Shaw没得到任何安慰（倒并不是说她需要）。

“你刚刚说预感？不是预言术？”  
Shaw用魔棒抵着拼命划着爪子的Sammy，看它渴盼的样子，Groves的手艺搞不好不错。  
但话说回来，Sammy连生的都吃。

“准确来说，我觉得总有需要犒劳你的时候。”  
Samantha耸了耸肩，随即扬起魔杖。  
“我特意改良了妈妈的秘方。”

“上次我把你从那只蝙蝠爪下救下来的时候，你完全没有提过牛排的事情。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
香味倒是不错。

“可我上上次帮你改了魔法史的成绩呀。”  
Samantha小心地将牛排盛出来，淋上酱汁，然后，用手指蘸了一点儿塞进嘴里。  
“Hmm，你会喜欢的。”

“严重怀疑。”  
Shaw跳下了床，她瞥见摊开的笔记本，字迹工整漂亮，除了咒语还有一些看不懂的公式。  
啧。

Sammy眼巴巴地看着她。  
Shaw犹豫了下，抬眼看着Groves。

“这儿还有生的。”  
斯莱特林朝雪貂勾了勾手，后者踩着Shaw的头欢快地扑进了主人的怀里。  
忘恩负义的家伙。

牛排没什么问题，但Shaw忽略了会影响食欲的一个因素。  
Samantha Groves.  
被那个女孩儿盯着，她总觉得浑身不自在。

“难道你没有点自己的事情要做吗？”  
Shaw没好气地说道。  
她撕咬着牛排，胃里暖了起来。

但Shaw似乎还是有点生气。

“我最近在练习钻心咒，你想看看吗？”  
斯莱特林沉思了一下。  
她随即用飞来咒召来了密封的透明罐子，一只八足黑色蜘蛛在里面缓缓地爬着。

“拜托，我在吃东西。”  
Shaw瞪着明显兴奋起来的Groves。  
“另外，我以为你已经放弃黑魔法了。”

“黑魔法只是工具而已，或许邪恶，但也可以用在正途上。Harry是这么写的。”  
Groves拿着魔杖敲了敲罐子。  
她朝Shaw展开笑颜。

Shaw皱起眉，但没有答话。

“你讨厌我？”  
斯莱特林忽然道。  
她将眼镜摘下，凑近了研究Shaw的表情（粘人精）。

“一直都是。”  
Shaw无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
换做Cole大概就僵着脸跑进厕所里哭了。

但Groves不会，她反而笑得更开心，真奇怪。

“不过，Harold Finch或者Hanna Frey难道没有劝过你别碰黑魔法吗？”  
Shaw想了想道。  
似乎她说话Groves要不就是听不进去，要不就是理解成别的意思。

“他们不知道。”

Shaw眨了下眼。  
也对，学黑魔法这种事情的确不能和其他人说......  
等等，那为什么Groves会告诉她？

Shaw想着想着，吃着吃着，似乎没那么生气了。

Chapter 17  
“Shaw，你知道Groves同学去哪儿了吗？”  
Michael Cole小声地问道。  
Shaw莫名其妙地看了他一眼。

Groves那家伙去哪儿为什么要问她？

“不知道。”  
Shaw专心地记着笔记，Hersh教授路过时朝她略点一点头，罕见的神色柔和。  
魔药课算是Shaw最能忍受的课程了，Cole最好别来烦她。

不过，Groves会翘课倒是挺奇怪的。  
尤其是，她从来不肯放过一个能烦着Shaw的机会。

接下来的三天Shaw依旧没有见到Groves。  
没有那头恼人的金发，没有那种恼人的笑声，也没有突如其来的邀请。  
Shaw没什么感觉，直到Harold Finch和她打招呼。

需要说清楚的是，Shaw并没有主动去问（也没有刻意在Harold面前晃），是Harold Finch先开的口。

“Ms. Shaw，坐下来吧。”  
戴着圆眼镜的斯莱特林温和地笑了。  
他挪开包（大概是给Groves在图书馆占座的习惯），示意Shaw可以在旁边坐下来。

Shaw照做了。

“Ms.Groves接到了Ms.Frey的信，向教授请了一周的假回家。”  
Harold Finch看着Shaw。  
Shaw冲他点了下头，犹豫着说了声“谢了”，然后起身离开。

这下她可以堵上Cole的嘴了，如果他再问的话。

一周过去Groves还是没有回来。  
Hanna Frey也是，Cole从认识的赫奇帕奇那儿打听回来的。  
Shaw觉得有点古怪。

显然觉得古怪的不止她一个。

“Where's Groves?”  
Shaw这回直接坐在了Harold Finch旁边。  
那人被吓得险些跳起来。

Lame.

“我没有收到过任何信件，事实上，我也想问你同样的问题。”  
Harold定了定神，开口道。  
他的声音和Groves一样颤巍巍的。

“什么意思？”  
Shaw皱着眉，她看上去像是有任何消息的样子吗？

“我以为她会先联络你，假如她需要帮忙的话。”  
Harold迟疑地道。  
他推了推眼镜。

“我们知道你们会一起从事.....比较危险的活动。”

“你知道？等等，‘我们’？”  
Shaw微微瞪大眼睛。  
她倒是没想到这个小个子男生有这种能耐。

“是John告诉我的，他在你的袖子上撒了追踪粉末，为了你的安全起见。作为兄长，也作为格兰芬多新任的级长。”  
Harold有些内疚地眨了眨眼睛。  
“同为级长，我也会拜托他顺便照看一下Ms.Groves. ”

......  
这两个男人什么时候勾搭上的？  
Shaw还以为她未来嫂子是个女人呢。

“所以你没有Groves的消息？”  
Shaw深吸了口气。  
她回头再和John Reese算账。

“我很遗憾。”

 

“我很遗憾。”  
Samantha坐在角落，看着走到Mrs. Frey面前的男人这么说。  
Hanna失踪了三天。

没人现在就放弃希望，但是，Hanna已经失踪三天了。  
她是个女巫，算不上顶厉害，也不会什么有杀伤力的魔法，但Hanna好歹是个女巫。  
Hanna不应该就这么失踪的。

这是个很小的镇子。  
Samantha仔细观察着每一个踏入Hanna家的人。  
她要找到Hanna.

“Hanna was a good kid.”  
Samantha猛地意识到了什么，她抬起头。  
Mr. Russell正轻声抚慰着Mrs. Frey。Samantha知道他，一个刚来不久的外乡人，捐赠了不少东西给图书馆，总是挂着微笑。

was、was、was  
Samantha深吸了口气，她握紧了袖子里的魔杖。  
没到时候。

她还没有得到证据。

“Mr. Russell.”  
Samantha跟了上去，她甜美地笑着。  
男人坐在车上，回以礼貌的微笑，真是个十分体面的人物。

“Can I catch a ride?”

Chapter 18  
“被抓住了。”  
Sameen Shaw深吸了口气。  
她盯着Harold Finch，后者刚刚以斯莱特林级长的身份从校长办公室回来。

走廊里不怎么明亮，夕阳只差一丝就落入地平线下。

“你偷听了我和校长的谈话？”  
Harold瞪大了眼睛，他没料到Shaw会出现在这儿。  
斯莱特林下意识地摸了下袖口，那儿粘着些粉末，气味是他所熟悉的药草——John。

“是John告诉我怎么追踪的。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩。  
她示意Harold跟上，然后率先朝图书馆走去，步伐稳当，好像什么事情都没发生过。

“她会被送到阿兹卡班去。”  
Harold Finch先开的口，他确定Shaw之前也听到了。  
图书馆里没有其他人。

Shaw随意地坐在了桌子上，Harold想她就是往日拥挤的图书馆居然没人的原因了。

“John下课了就来，我们得商量一下怎么把她弄出来。”  
Shaw对上了Harold不赞同的目光。  
Damn，她说错什么了？

“容我提醒，Ms.Shaw，姑且不说救她出来是不可能的，光凭Ms.Groves对一个麻瓜使用了不可饶恕咒，她就理应被送到阿兹卡班去。所有人都知道，虽然伏地魔早就被打败了，魔法部对这种事依旧管得非常严格，不可能有例外。”  
Harold Finch低着声音说道。

“她是自卫，钻心咒只是让那个男人短暂精神错乱了一会儿。而且，Hanna Frey的失踪也和他脱不了关系。”  
Shaw辩解道。  
“再说了，他又没死。”

“那位先生的罪行并没有被证实，即便他的确犯罪了，这中间也有麻瓜和巫师的执法部门联手负责。Ms.Groves根本不应该和他纠缠，更不用说还使用了黑魔法。”  
Harold Finch用力地扣紧手心。  
“从法律上来说，她应该被送到阿兹卡班去。”

“你就这么把自己女朋友丢在一边？”  
Shaw猛地拽住了Harold的领子，低声威吓道。  
“真他妈男人啊。”

“Ms.Groves和我并不是那种关系。”  
Harold Finch别过眼，他的声音微微颤抖，猜疑和内疚占据了他的想法——这是他的错吗？从一开始，他就知道Samantha需要仔细的引导，或许是他看得太松了，或许他根本不应该把自己的笔记借给她。

“我、看、见、她、亲、你、了。”  
Shaw将Harold的脸扭过来，眼镜背后的眸子十分坚定无畏，嘴唇紧紧抿成一线。  
他没有挣扎，但Shaw放开了他。

她意识到了什么。

“Fuck.”  
Shaw骂了一声。  
“她是从你的笔记上学到的咒语，你怕她连累你。”

“我不害怕那个。我会承担这个责任。但Ms.Groves的行为，让我惊惧。她...曾是个好孩子。冷静、聪明、或许有点和旁人格格不入，但她从不是个杀人犯。”  
Harold Finch顿住了。  
“每个人都应该对自己的行为负责，Ms. Groves也不能例外。”

“我明白了。”  
Shaw看着Harold逃避的表情。  
“你是内疚。你觉得Groves干的事情有你一份错。”

“不管如何，错了就是错了，她应该被送到阿兹卡班去。”  
Harold Finch重复道，他扶着桌子，脚底冰凉僵硬。  
夕阳已经彻底下了山。

“Sadly, no.”  
有一道纤瘦的人影从门口晃进来。  
她披着黑袍，靴子和地面碰撞出噔噔的声响。

“什么意思？”  
“Ms.Groves.”

Shaw直直地看着她。  
Harold Finch忍不住后退了一步。

（她听到了多少？）

“我不会去阿兹卡班，这是魔法部的最终决定，鉴于一些......因素。取而代之的惩罚是一个小手术，这只耳朵聋了。”  
Samantha Groves的声音又轻又柔，她走近，朝着Harold掀起右耳附近的头发。  
那儿有一道未愈合的伤口。

Harold Finch没有说话，勉强也没有后退。

Shaw只能看见Groves深沉的瞳色，她一眨不眨地望着Shaw，但那和平常不太一样。  
有一些奇怪的东西横在那儿，Shaw能感觉到，但她没法把那些东西从Groves的眼底抹掉。  
Shaw讨厌那些东西。

“And I'm leaving.”  
Samantha Groves放下头发，笑了一笑。  
“Just thought that I should come and say goodbye.”

她背过身。  
“Goodbye, Shaw.”

“等一下，呃，你要去哪儿？”  
Shaw出声道。  
Harold Finch同样等待着答案。

“Somewhere cold.”  
Samantha Groves转过身来，冲Shaw挑衅地笑了。  
“Give me a warm hug?”

Shaw惯例地翻了个白眼。  
但她把Groves扯了过来，说拥抱也不太像，充其量就是袍子碰着袍子。  
尽管，她们从没这么近过。

（Root没料到这个。）

“I really wish you could keep Sammy, but...”  
Samantha Groves的声音轻得几乎听不清楚，Shaw还没反应过来，又被推开。  
一只家养小精灵从门口探出头来。

Samantha Groves跟着它走了。

Chapter 19  
Shaw在十七岁之前听到过两次有关Samantha Groves的消息。  
第一次是在Samantha Groves离开后的第六天，猫头鹰带来了给她的包裹。它在斯莱特林的桌边绕了三四圈，没有找到收件人。  
包裹最后还到了寄件的Harold Finch面前。

Sameen Shaw隔着长桌看见，那是最新型号的飞行扫帚，显然是为了Groves进入魁地奇的队伍准备的贺礼。  
她没那么讨厌他了。

第二次是一封信。  
署名是Mrs.Groves，从德州寄过来的，而猫头鹰照旧在斯莱特林的桌边徘徊了三四圈。  
四年级的Shaw抢先一步拿到了信（没有人跟她抢）。

Groves的母亲病危，想要临终前见女儿一面。  
连她母亲都不知道女儿究竟在哪儿。  
Shaw意识到这点的时候，信已经被她捏皱了。

她吸了口气，把信塞给了默默等在旁边的Harold Finch.

Shaw从没和Groves谈论过父母（但她给Shaw做过从妈妈那里学来的秘制牛排）。  
她们从没有心平气和地聊过天（但Shaw和她说的话是有趣的）。  
Shaw不了解Samantha Groves，她或许知道那女孩儿内心深处冰冷黑暗的一部分（或许那就是Samantha Groves最本质的东西），但她不知道其他的事情。

看Harold Finch的表情，他知道。

Harold Finch把信仔细地收好了。Shaw发觉他原来有厚厚一沓子，那是Groves一年级假期时写给他的，假期有五十五天，信就有五十五封。  
现在是五十六封了。

Samantha Groves从来没给Shaw写过一封信。

Harold Finch买了四张火车票，Zoe Morgan说Groves险些成了斯莱特林队的一员也要跟着男朋友John Reese一起来。  
Shaw提前一天开走了John Reese的飞车。  
她有预感这么做是对的。

Shaw是对的。  
Mrs. Groves住的是很普通的郊区房，二层结构，花园没人搭理但仍旧整齐。  
她还很年轻，三十多的年纪，躺在柔软的床上，神情也是柔软的。

“Samantha?”  
Mrs. Groves看见Shaw后说的第一句话是这样的。  
Shaw是黑发黑眼，她扎马尾，长得和Samantha Groves没一点相似。

她的意识不太清晰。  
Shaw瞬间懂了，她有些不适应地坐在床边，简单地解释事情原委。  
过了好一阵子，Mrs. Groves才恍惚想起来她曾给学校寄过信。

“你是Sam，那个很有趣的女孩子，对不对？”  
清醒一些的Mrs. Groves坐起身来，她的发色比金色深多了，近乎棕色。  
她也有双蜜糖似的眼睛。

Shaw惊讶于她记得Samantha Groves的样子。很多。

“你知道我？”  
Shaw感到惊讶，不知为什么，她没敢直视对方。

“Samantha不怎么爱说话，但她提过你，还有一个叫Harry的男孩儿。”  
Mrs. Groves用手指轻轻将Shaw荡下的一绺发别到耳后，笑意温柔。  
Shaw总算明白为什么Groves那么听Hanna Frey的话了。

“我很高兴你来看我。”  
Mrs. Groves说道，她的话被打断了。  
一只小动物窜到了她的手边。

白的，雪貂，Sammy。

【I really wish you could keep Sammy, but...】

“您知道......”Groves去哪儿了吗？  
Shaw张了张口。  
Mrs. Groves朝她眨了眨眼。

“你终于敢看着我啦？真的长得很可爱，怪不得Samantha总是惦记着你。”  
Mrs. Groves抚摸着Sammy的皮毛，她的声音比Groves浅，也有颤音，神情又变得恍恍惚惚的。  
“Samantha喜欢吃镇子另一头的苹果派，你能帮我买来吗？”

Shaw当时听话地去了。  
可她早该知道Mrs. Groves不是她看上去那样无害，她毕竟是Groves的母亲。  
结果是，Shaw回来的时候整栋房子着了火，熊熊地烧着。

Shaw飞速地冲进Mrs. Groves的房间。  
她的床铺是空的，而毯子仍是暖的。  
Sammy也不见了。

“Thanks for visiting my mother.”  
字浮在空中，很快消失了。  
Harold等人晚了一天到，什么都没看见。

Shaw得到了一封信，但Samantha Groves欠她一份苹果派的钱。  
不过，那苹果派味道很好。

这是Shaw第二次得到Samantha Groves的消息。  
在她十七岁之前。

Chapter 20  
“Nervous?”  
John Reese推搡了下他的继妹。  
崭新的比赛袍衬得他格外英俊迷人，还有那么点儿混蛋（Shaw想）。

“不，而且保证不会被敌对方的美女撞下扫帚。”  
Shaw嗤了一声。  
她说的是John Reese头一回参加魁地奇世界杯的事情。Shaw和Mr. Reese一家都特地腾出空来观看比赛。结果一开场，John就被苏格兰队伍中一个叫Kara的女孩儿挤下了扫帚，摔伤了手臂，足足养了半个月。

“那场比赛我们还是赢了。”  
John Reese悻悻地笑了。  
妹妹这种生物果然还是小时候更可爱一点，他明明是在试图帮她驱散紧张的情绪。

“是啊，多亏了我。”  
Zoe Morgan，他们的守门员兼John的女朋友，踩着高跟鞋插进对话（Shaw曾亲眼看见Zoe就用那双高跟鞋将Kara踹下了扫帚）。  
John Reese的注意力立刻转移了。

Shaw松了口气，朝着向她眨眼的Zoe略略点了点头。  
她不紧张，但如果John一直烦她的话（或者说“表达关心”），Shaw就不能保证整齐干净地参加她的第一场世界杯比赛了。

广播响了起来。  
队长Joss Carter（值得尊敬的斗士）吹响了召集的口哨。  
Shaw和John以及Zoe对视一眼，坐上飞行扫帚，加入队伍，依次准备出场。

“真他妈浮夸。”  
Shaw低声说道，看着巨大的屏幕上轮番出现的队员们的脸，解说员一面响亮而激情地演说着，他的声音听上去比在场下要烦的多。  
Shaw希望快速飞行时听见的风声能尽快取代那个，非常希望。

“Relax，Sam，这是必要过程，你会习惯的。”  
John Reese低声地安抚着她。  
Shaw不觉得有用，但她猜他说的有道理。

“接下来是保加利亚队的成员们！”

Shaw和其余队员一样坐得更直了（只是为了显得整齐，和紧张无关）。  
对手出场了。

一个、两个、三个，显然解说员的情绪一直很高亢。  
Shaw对照着人（巨大的屏幕让她想不看都不行）和Carter早先搜集来的资料，她的任务一般只需要追着金色飞贼跑就行，但Shaw觉得时不时帮队友踹个人也不麻烦。

“最后是找球手，Caroline Turing!”  
解说员高声宣布着。  
但他猛然顿了一下，保加利亚队那儿也没有任何人飞出来的迹象。

Shaw有不好的预感。

“抱歉，Turing小姐临时受了伤，所以这次上场的是她的替补，Root!”  
那什么怪名字？  
Shaw皱起了眉，临时换人已经够蹊跷了。

她盯着屏幕。  
高挑，棕发，纤瘦，她看上去随时能被风吹走，似乎很好欺负。  
但是那个叫Root的女孩儿笑的很诡异。

像是有条蛇爬上了脊背，Shaw死死地抓住了扫帚把。  
她的直觉很少出错。

比赛开始了。  
Shaw飞得很快，她不急着抓住金色飞贼，Root显然也是。  
那个女孩儿和她几乎是相对着飞行了一圈。

Shaw看见Root眼里的戏谑，和挑衅（那像一个人）。

John连续打进了几个球。  
Shaw看了看大屏幕，那正定格在John投进球的姿势。  
也就是在这时候，Shaw发觉她被跟上了。

操，Root飞得真他妈快。

“Hey, Sweetie.”  
自大的笑容出现在她的脸上。  
Shaw默默提了速。

Root朝她眨眼，然后狠狠撞了过来。  
Shaw趁机踹了她的扫帚一脚。

魁地奇比赛中没有限制斗殴的规则，Shaw挺喜欢的。

Root的扫帚往旁边偏移了好长一段距离。  
Shaw看着她硬生生转了个方向，撞上了刚拿到球的John Reese.  
这小妞不赖。

但那是她哥。  
Shaw飞速冲了过去，拉了险些掉下扫帚的John一把。  
Root隔着不远的距离朝她歪了歪头。

金色飞贼。  
Shaw顺着那方向瞥见了，她和Root几乎是同时追了上去。  
她们几乎是并排飞行，肩搡着肩，同时慢慢站起。

Shaw没试着踹Root，Root也是，这么近的距离，她们任何一个动手都会殃及自己。

“Did you miss me?”  
Shaw的余光瞥见Root的指尖撩过右耳附近。  
一道伤疤。

下一刻，Root果断地踹掉扫帚，纵身扑向金色飞贼。  
Shaw看见蜜糖色的眼睛。

“I know you won't let me down.”  
Shaw瞪大了眼睛。  
Root站在了Shaw的扫帚上，轻笑着，抓着金色飞贼的右手高高扬起。

“保加利亚队胜出！”

What？  
Shaw才注意到她抓住了Root的左手臂，以免她掉下去。  
而对方径直吻了过来。

甜的。

Shaw下意识地揍了上去。  
她的拳落了空。

Root被路过的队友一把抱走了（该死的）。

巨大屏幕上定格在她们相吻的画面。  
Shaw一点儿都不想知道底下的欢呼声是怎么回事。  
她知道的是，她十七岁第一次参加魁地奇世界杯，输了。

而那个Root，不管她是谁，Shaw讨厌她。  
非、常、讨、厌。

Chapter 21  
Shaw脸色阴郁地换好了袍子出来。  
John、Zoe、Carter、Cole还有Grace（Harold教授的女朋友，是的，Harold留校当了教授，负责麻瓜世界研究那类的选修课程）等在那儿，他们说好了一起聚餐。

Harold也应该在这儿。

“那女孩儿什么来头？”  
Shaw主动提起了话题。  
这比被其他人旁敲侧击地询问或是调侃好一些。

“Caroline Turing是个假身份，保加利亚队一开始就打算让Root上场。候补队员的资料很少，他们也是吃准了这一点。”  
Zoe Morgan说道，她的消息向来灵通。

“十七岁，和你一样是头一次进世界杯比赛，德姆斯特朗的学生。”  
Michael Cole补充道，他显然有些忧虑。  
“当时她是不是给你下咒了？”

德姆斯特朗，教授黑魔法的学校（她父亲的学校，本来也是Shaw该就读的学校），的确会让人联想到很多东西。  
Shaw脸色更阴沉了些，然后摇了摇头。

“不管怎样，换一个吻不亏。”  
John拍了拍Shaw的肩膀，他比划了一下那个巨型荧幕。  
“而且所有人都看见你是伸手救人的那个，非常英勇，哥哥为你自豪。”

“输了就是输了。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
老实说，那个高度掉下去Root也死不了。

Shaw也应该踹了扫帚去抓球的。

“总之，这轮酒我请。”  
他们的队长，Carter，爽朗地笑起来。  
原先有些沉闷的气氛瞬间一扫而空。

 

“Ms. Groves.”  
Root侧过脸去，拐角处站着一个戴着眼镜的儒雅男人。  
Harold Finch.

（他是个教授了，那可真非常合适。）

她停下了脚步，低语几句，让队友先离开回休息的地方去。

“我一向更喜欢Root这个名字，Harry，你是知道的。”  
Root扬着笑。  
Harold走到她的旁边。

是，他是知道的，在他们一块儿研究网络在魔法世界的应用或者其他什么的时候，在他们是朋友的时候，在Root在霍格华兹的时候。

“而我一向更愿意称呼你的本名。”  
Harold Finch发觉了Root眼里闪过的笑意。  
他们真的有五年没见了吗？

Harold Finch总觉得下一秒她就会像过去那样亲昵地挽上自己的胳臂。  
（Root讨厌她的本名，从某一刻起。）

“因为你是个老派的绅士。”  
Root语带讽刺，然后顿了顿。  
“不请女孩儿喝杯酒吗？假设你想聊聊天的话。”

Harold同意了，他正需要些时间来习惯Root的语气。  
或者说”Root”.

Harold点了南瓜汁，Root要了杯麦酒，她没喝，只是拨弄着搅拌棒。

“你想要什么？”  
Harold问出了口。  
或许他原先想问的是，你怎么会到这儿来（你去哪儿了）。

（她知道杀人犯是遭人忌惮的。）

“当然是奖杯，Harold，要不然我为什么要打比赛？”  
Root注意到他的目光落在她的校徽上。  
“德姆斯特朗的雪很漂亮。”

【十三岁的Root讨厌的某个教授的办公室出现了一场小型爆炸，结果是她在禁闭室呆了三天。禁闭室里没有火炉，Root被没收了魔杖，她很冷。没有一个人来看她。后来那个教授被辞退了。】

“魁地奇比赛没有那么多规则，只看谁的手段高，所以说教就免了吧。”  
Root替Harold开了口。  
他或许还要习惯她，但她不用，Harold就是Harold.

“那个吻呢？”  
Harold Finch低声说道。  
他严肃的神情逗笑了Root。

（他担心Sameen Shaw会被她带坏？）

“I live to amuse.”  
Root歪了歪头。  
她知道自己看上去是怎样的，她觉得Harold或许早就知道她会是这个样子（他或许早就后悔当初认识她了）。

“Ms. Shaw是个好女孩儿......”你不应该用那样的手段捉弄她。  
Harold Finch听见了嗤笑声（她就知道）。  
Root放下了指间的搅拌棒。

（他难道不懂Shaw和她是一样的？或者说，至少相近。Sameen Shaw坏得很呢。）

“保护心切？Harold，真无趣，还是说你在变相弥补当初没能做到的事？”  
Root站起来走了。  
她的酒一滴也没碰。

（Root知道再说下去，她只会惹Harold生气，她不喜欢Harold生气的样子。）

I'm sorry.  
Hrold Finch张了张口。  
他没来及说。

他原来以为他们至少能一起喝完这杯酒的。

Chapter 22  
Shaw再撞见Root是在球员的休息室门口。  
这女人每一场都是不要命的打法，又总是安全地被其他队员从半空接住。  
现在她已经进到最后一轮，打赢了就是冠军。

但争夺冠亚军的时候，每个人都拼命。

“贵宾席？”  
Root倾身过来，离Shaw大概五六寸。  
她的语气听上去挺好奇。

Root最好别认为这是为了她。  
Harold Finch很有钱，包了离球员休息室最近的顶层，仅此而已。

“我是出来找酒的。”  
Shaw回答道。  
她说话的时候已经走出了两三步，把那个女人抛在身后。

“你可没到喝酒的年纪。”  
Root没一点自觉地跟了上来。  
Shaw懒得理她。

离开场不过一刻钟了，这女人呆不久。

“Sam.”  
Shaw顿住了脚步，回过身，不怎么友好地望过去。  
Root在叫她？

“You like this pet....’s name？”  
年轻的女巫笑弯了眼睛，她刻意的停顿、“s”音节发出的嘶声都让Shaw脑中警铃大作。  
一只雪貂灵巧地爬上她的袖子，黑漆漆的小眼睛盯着Shaw看。

“雪貂没什么用，不如买猫头鹰。”  
Shaw硬邦邦地道。

“我原先也是这么打算的，但这小家伙很懂得怎么第一面就讨女孩儿欢心。”  
Root耸了耸肩。  
“在对角巷的时候，我把多余的金子都花在它身上了。”

“就为了只会咬人的雪貂？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

“花的不是我的钱。”  
Root朝她眨眨眼，往回走了。  
她既没否认、也没承认那只雪貂会咬人。

每只雪貂都咬人，Sam是个非常平常的名字，花的也可能是父母的钱。  
这些都不代表什么。

“对了，不祝我成功吗？”  
Shaw的手指刚触到酒瓶。  
Root在十几步的地方冲她丢来一个自大的笑容。

“After all, we kissed.”

“Break a leg.”（祝成功/摔断腿）  
Shaw考虑了一下把酒瓶子砸过去的可行性。  
对方笑得更开心了。

嗯，自大，傻笑，棕色的眼睛，这些也没什么稀奇的......

“I really wish you could keep Sammy.”  
Root把勉力用爪子挂在主人袖子上的一团雪白丢了过来。  
她离开了。

Shaw真的、真的不想承认这个人是Samantha Groves.  
（她和小时候一样烦人......或许更烦人了。）

 

Shaw回到席上的时候，比赛已经开始了一会儿。  
Harold的视线紧紧黏在Root身上，他试图掩饰，但没法逃过Shaw的眼睛（Shaw不是第一个发现她身份的人，该死的）。Sammy堪称乖巧地从Shaw的袖管里探出半个脑袋，用爪子扒拉了点儿零食又安然地缩了回去。

她之前是怎么自欺欺人地告诉自己那人不是Samantha Groves的？

两个找球手正激烈地斗争着。  
Shaw看着Root摔了下去，她已经见过那个女人做同样的动作五六次了（并没有多少找球手敢和她一样这么做）。  
但这回她没抓到金色飞贼，而是手背擦过了。

大屏幕上定格在擦过的瞬间而非跟着Root，惋惜的叫声四起，但没什么人担忧选手。  
Root这招用得太频繁了。

Shaw注视着Root下滑了有三四百米。  
她的队员被对方的人包围着。

Harold Finch已经站了起来。  
Shaw给自己施了咒语，清楚地看见Root的嘴唇在动，然后喝了口酒。  
她没那么差劲，Shaw就知道。

Root的扫帚飞到了她的手边，女巫趁势一个翻转稳稳地坐了上去。  
那依旧很险——没有魔杖的时候很难控制咒语，即便飞来咒很简单，况且，急速降落也会影响巫师的冷静程度，甚至说话都很艰难，遑论施展咒语。

而Root做到了。

爱炫耀。  
Shaw低声地道，捏了捏Sammy的后颈子。

Chapter 23  
Shaw在比赛双方胶着的时刻去了趟盥洗室，回来的路上正好撞见那女人从场上回来。她比赛袍还套在身上，脸上沾了一点儿脏，皮肤因为汗水的冲刷而透亮极了，眼里盛满了兴奋。  
Shaw就知道Root赢了。

真他妈令人不爽。

Root没来得及说什么（从她的神情、往Shaw走来的步伐来看，她是打算说什么的），陆续下场的队员包围住了她，结果是，Root多看了Shaw几眼。  
Shaw觉得这人奇怪极了。

Samantha Groves走的时候可从没有回过头（信就写了一封）。  
Shaw先离开了，她也没回头。

 

整个夏季假期都因为Root而烂透了。  
好在新学期一开始，Shaw的生活就回到了正轨。  
六年级的课程，还有Shaw主动加强的魁地奇训练，成功地让她忙了一个多月，把那一切都忘得干干净净的。

“我就知道你们两个关系不单纯。”  
Michael Cole咕哝着，瞪着从他盘子里抢走肉的Sammy.  
操，Shaw忘记了这小东西。

它应该呆在宿舍里的，就像之前那一个月一样。

“你他妈在说什么？”  
Shaw压低了声音。  
她用叉子弄来了块牛排，狠狠咬下一口。

霍格华兹的食物还是不错的。

“Root，或者说Samantha Groves.”  
Cole试图抢回自己的肉，但Sammy也没有让步的意思。  
他近乎散漫地回答着Shaw.

“天，谁告诉你的？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
Harold Finch告诉了John Reese，John Reese告诉了Zoe Morgan，现在Cole也知道了。

 

“我又不傻。Root和Groves的笑容如出一辙，年纪符合，最重要的是，你的反应。”  
Sammy抢先舔了一下肉块。  
他举手投降。

“我的反应？”  
Shaw想了想，她朝Root挥拳，没打到，仅此而已。  
她又没少揍人过。

“你跟她走的很近。”  
Cole咀嚼着食物，露出了一点儿看好戏的神情。  
“不知道你有没有留意到，Shaw，和人迅速地混熟关系不是你的特长。换句话说，你亲近的人不多。”

是Root那个疯子亲过来的，关Shaw什么事，她甚至没回吻。

“而且，它，我记得Groves就养了一只雪貂。”  
Cole指着肚皮滚圆的雪貂，语气不免有些愤愤。  
“说真的，德姆斯特朗的学生才刚到门口，你就把人家的宠物带出来了......”

等等，什么？

“德姆斯特朗的学生为什么会在这儿？”  
Shaw记得德姆斯特朗离霍格华兹挺远的，两校也没有交换学生的传统。

“三强争霸赛啊，Shaw，我简直不敢相信你忘了。”  
Cole听上去惊讶极了。  
他还追加了一句。

“迎接仪式就快开始了。麦格校长正站在台上呢。”

“你早就知道了。”  
Shaw抓起Sammy，恶狠狠地道，它显然知道内情，不然不会从宿舍溜出来。  
雪貂吓得用爪子捂住了眼睛。

就在她以为Root已经远离了她的生活的时候......

“今天，我们很荣幸地迎来了另外两所魔法学校的学生......”  
校长的讲话开始了。  
Shaw僵着身子，她现在是没法从这儿逃开了，是吧？

该死的。

“首先，是来自布斯巴顿的教授和学生们。”  
Shaw一转头，Sammy趁机就咬了她的手，一下子溜走了。  
......Root说的没错，它真知道怎么讨女孩儿开心。

Shaw思考着回头用哪个变形咒语来和Sammy玩游戏（除了三个不可饶恕咒外，Shaw不会任何黑魔法，真是遗憾）。

“试着这回别大庭广众地接吻，huh?”  
Cole碰了碰她的肩膀。  
他指了指在门口露出半个身子的Root，她站在德姆斯特朗队伍的最前面，和领队的教授并肩。

她要进来了。  
操。

Chapter 24  
大部分人都在看着Root。  
不仅因为她与教授同列，显然是候选的勇士，也不单是因为她的队伍刚刚夺得了世界杯冠军，风头正盛，更有可能，是因为她的穿着。

外面披的是厚实的黑色毛皮斗篷，背后的帽子上缀着一圈白色绒毛。  
里面则和后方的学生们一样，是毛呢材质的深色制服，一排整齐的纽扣从别着勋章的胸口延伸到腹部，相当贴身，腰部勒得很紧，一折就会断似的，长裤笔直，靴子又尖又亮，整体衣着像是麻瓜军人会穿的统一制服，散发着一股子禁欲味道。

与之截然相反的是Root因盘发而露出的一截雪白脖颈，以及唇角勾出的暧昧笑意。

“嘿，eye sex也不要好吗？”  
Cole不满地嘟哝了一句。  
Shaw莫名其妙地瞪了他一眼，大厅里少说有上百人都盯着Root看，他是怎么得出她们在用眼神操对方的古怪结论来的？

“为了保证安全，此次比赛，只有六年级及以上的学生可以参加。想要参加的人，必须在羊皮纸上写下自己的名字，然后把它丢进火焰杯中......”  
麦格校长宣读着规则。

Root轻轻地对着Shaw笑了一下。  
Shaw毫不怀疑如果她不参加，Root会偷偷用羊皮纸写了她的名字丢进火焰杯里去。  
这女人从小到大一点儿变化都没有。

站在Root身旁的教授，或者说德姆斯特朗的新任校长默不作声地握住了她的手。  
Root立刻不笑了。

Shaw惊讶于这一点。  
她才注意到那位教授，他大约三十多岁，高挑纤瘦，半长的金发，文邹邹地戴着一副眼镜，眼睛是普通的海蓝色。

Root居然这么乖，她是对戴眼镜的男人有什么偏好么？  
Shaw看了一眼牛排，比平常更迅速地把它吞吃了个干净。  
不能饿着肚子对抗敌人（她是说Root），对吧？

麦格校长将德姆斯特朗的学生安排住进了斯莱特林学院的宿舍，布斯巴顿的则落榻在拉文克劳学院。理由很简单，这两个学院的学生相对少一些，宿舍楼比较空。  
Shaw看着给Root一行领路的Harold Finch（他是斯莱特林学院的院长），忽然觉得这也是Root算计好的。

因为，和Root有关的事情都不是巧合。  
Shaw可以断定。

问题是，她想干什么？  
Shaw抓住了试图偷她食物的Sammy（它总算出现了），一边盯着它一边想道。  
那小家伙朝她露出雪白的肚皮来。

【半夜一点，老地方见。】

What？  
Shaw注视着那行小字迅速地从Sammy的肚皮上消失了。

黑魔法？  
Shaw微微瞪大了眼睛，她知道Sammy有和Root通信的方式（不然Mrs. Groves看到Sammy就支开了Shaw无法解释），但这依旧新奇。

她戳了戳Sammy的肚子，雪貂顺势抱住了Shaw的手指蹭弄。  
Shaw立刻甩开了它。  
她应该离Root远点，包括她的宠物。

但事实是，Shaw后退了一步，Root就主动前进两步。

 

“迟到可不是什么好习惯，Sameen.”  
Root一边这么说着，一边在她床边翘起了二郎腿，双手抱胸。  
Sammy在她肩上讨好地叫了两声。

Shaw直挺挺地躺在床上，她的四肢发麻，身体微微颤抖着，连舌根都是痒的。  
Root是什么时候摸进她的宿舍的？

（她原以为同样的招数不能用两次的，但显然Shaw一直都不记得给自己的宿舍设下防卫咒语。）

“我只是想叙叙旧呀。”  
Root眨着眼睛，她慢条斯理地擦了擦魔杖。  
“在我们入选比赛，互相厮杀之前。”

Shaw没说话。

“我以为你会比较喜欢黑暗森林，但这儿也不错，挺温馨的。”  
Root自顾自地站起来，在Shaw的宿舍里逛了一圈。  
床、壁炉、书架、柜子、宠物笼，和霍格华兹的其他宿舍配置是一样的。

但Shaw的床上没有华丽的格兰芬多的红黄相间的帐幔（估计是拆了），壁炉里藏了些普通的材料（她大概能制造五六场爆炸，但Root对草药学不是很精通，Shaw或许能做得更好），书架没什么好说的（那本黑色封面的禁书Root只当没看见），柜子一层堆着零食，底下则是衣物（Shaw内衣的品味意外的不错）。

Shaw试着动了动手腕，Sammy在这时候吱吱地叫了起来。  
她好歹养了它一个多月，叛徒！

“你想要什么？”  
Shaw在Root试图电她前开口。

（有趣，Harry也问过同样的问题呢。）

“Well，总体来说是永恒的荣耀，三强争霸赛的冠军。你知道德姆斯特朗自从那个神奇男孩儿打败了伏地魔之后名声一直不太好，鉴于它的前任校长是食死徒，背叛了伏地魔又没用地被伏地魔给杀了。我们的新校长想要趁这次比赛捞回点面子。”  
Root解释道，毫不客气地又对Shaw用了个定身咒。

“是啊，就这么简单。”  
Shaw语带讽刺。  
她一点儿也不相信Root是为了这个才三番五次出现在她面前的。

（目测的结果是，Shaw或许该换新内衣了。）

“别想的太复杂，亲爱的。”  
Root歪了歪头。  
她用魔杖敲了敲Shaw的头，依旧在笑，声音却冷冷的。

“不是什么事都围绕着你打转的。”

Chapter 25  
“而且，现在你打不过我。”  
Root耸了耸肩。  
她主动解除了对Shaw施下的咒语。

“Try me.”  
Shaw低哼一声。  
兴奋感从她的尾椎骨爬了上来。

她倒是想知道，德姆斯特朗对Root做了些什么。

年轻的女巫们对峙着。  
她们都把魔杖放在一边。

Root选择先出击，险，但是同样也有优势。  
Shaw微微偏头，Root的拳落了空，在墙壁上留下一道焦痕。

“黑魔法？”  
Shaw抓住了Root的手腕，向下掰折，后者很自然地用膝盖顶了过来。  
她没硬接，向后退了一段距离，顺势矮身，用肩膀撞击Root的锁骨，手摸到那女人背后，借着力道将Root生生摔到了床上。

Root喘了一声，拉了拉过紧的衣领，点了点头。

“要用魔杖吗？”  
Shaw瞥了眼偷偷拿着魔杖往Root那儿移动的Sammy。  
那小东西一瞬间朝她炸了毛。

“教授说实战时魔杖没什么用，还容易丢。”  
Root嗤了一声。  
她朝Shaw扑了过去。

Shaw觉得这句话挺耳熟（她母亲也说过，或许是因为Root在德姆斯特朗学习，而Shaw的母亲也是从那儿毕业的吧）。她皱了下眉，选择先把注意力放在对手身上。

Root的身手不差。  
Shaw承认这个，她的出击又快又狠，而且很会利用手长腿长的优势，搏击也有章法，很多动作和Shaw是一样的。  
但，还不够好。

“这就是德姆斯特朗教给你的东西？”  
Shaw固定住了Root的双手，让那女人的脸颊撞击着地面。  
她用膝盖制着Root仍然乱动不止的脚踝。

“差劲。”

“WingardiumLeviosa!”  
Root咬着牙道。  
她感到身上一轻，悬浮咒生了效，Root趁着这个机会翻过身来，狠狠上踹。

Shaw就势往旁边挪移了几寸。  
但Root还是成功地坐到了她的上方，双手掐住Shaw的脖颈。

“我赢了。”  
Root勾起笑容，忽然感到有什么顶着她的腰。  
Shaw冲她挑了挑眉。

“除非你是在梦里。”

Root僵住了。  
Shaw什么时候抓住的魔杖？

“好吧。”  
Root叹了口气，举起双手。  
Shaw没放松警惕，魔杖慢慢上移，直到顶住她的心口。

Root感到魔杖的顶端微微发热。

“你想要什么？”  
Shaw又问了一遍。  
她这回的语气是认真的。

（什么时候Shaw和Harold成了最佳闺蜜？）

“你故意放我进来的。”  
Root忽然意识到。  
Shaw没否认，只是更用力地压住Root的心口。

“我真开心，Sameen。”  
Root的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
她舔了舔唇。

“你、想、要、什、么？”  
Shaw不耐烦了。

“胜利。”  
Root回答道，她死死地盯着Shaw暗色的眼睛。  
她没撒谎。

“我不关心那个，你找我的目的是什么？”  
Shaw没动，只是扯了扯嘴角。  
“我不参加比赛对你获胜不是更有利么？”

“那多无趣。况且，我也需要有人帮忙对付布斯巴顿的那个女孩儿。”  
Root眨了眨眼，目光向下。  
“Martine可不是什么娇柔的小公主。”

“如果我参加了，我不会让你赢。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
她不想参加，也不需要一个奖杯来证明自己。

“你不想听听我的条件吗？”  
Root的嗓音和身子不断下沉。  
她轻轻地触碰着Shaw的唇瓣，舌尖一扫而过。

“不需要。”  
Shaw松了魔杖，一手扼住对方的脖颈，然后发狠地咬了上去。  
Root惊讶地微张着口。

Shaw舔弄着她的唇瓣，手加重力气，感受Root的气息急促地打在她们之间。  
出乎她意料的，Root没回吻或是回咬，她的反应......有些呆。  
Shaw吻了一会儿，放开了她。

“我不认为你能拒绝我，Root。”

Chapter 26  
“谁能拒绝你呢？”  
Root迅速反应了过来。  
她招摇地笑，一面舔去唇边残余的唾液。

Shaw的指腹静静摩擦着她的肌肤。  
她讨厌Root轻浮的语气，也讨厌自己贸然的行动（她为什么要这么干？）。

“滚吧。”  
Shaw松开了手。  
她推开坐在自己身上的Root，站了起来。

（算了，一吻换一吻，她们打平了。）

“你参加比赛么？”  
Root朝Sammy勾了勾手指。  
后者跳上了她的肩头，绒绒的尾巴扫过那一排扣得死紧的纽扣。

“当然。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩。  
“上一届第一场比赛是斗龙，挺好玩的。”

（她得看着Root。）

“所以，公平竞争？”  
Root凑了过来。

“我没问题。”  
Shaw平板地说道。  
“但你肯定会作弊。”

“You know me so well.”  
Root懒懒地笑了。  
她晃着身子往门那儿走，顿了下步子。

“如果你帮我，我就帮你。”

Shaw朝她释放了个倒挂金钩咒（她不是头一回这么威胁她）。  
Root立刻把门用脚踢上，躲了过去，她的脚步声在门后轻快地消失了。

Shaw设下防护咒，然后走到床边，把乱了的床单重新铺好。  
她躺上去，目光盯着墙壁上的焦痕。  
Shaw懒得用还原咒了。

 

入选比赛在Shaw意料之中。  
Root和那个布斯巴顿的女孩儿显然也是一样。  
第一场比赛快到的时候，Shaw看着溜到她桌子上的雪貂，由衷地叹了口气。

不是什么事都围绕着她打转的，huh?

半夜的时候，Shaw来到了黑暗森林外围。  
Root系上了斗篷，正无意识地用靴子踏着地面，显然在那儿等了一会儿了。

“开门见山吧。”  
Shaw抢先一步开了口。  
Root朝她无辜地眨了眨眼。

“别这么暴躁，Shaw，尤其是在这么好的月色下。”

“天气很冷，Root。”  
Shaw撇了撇嘴。

“你需要我给你下个咒吗？”  
Root歪了歪头，笑得十分邪恶。  
“免费的。”

“我能让你把魔杖吃下去。”  
Shaw瞪了她一眼。

“只要是你的就行。”  
Root语气轻佻。  
她像过去一样走在前头。

Shaw看着那女人的背影，忽然想起她还欠自己一份苹果派的钱。  
（所以她得看着Root。）

“嘿......”  
Shaw出声道，Root回过头朝她嘘了一声。  
她指了指自己的耳朵。

Shaw皱着眉仔细地听着。  
琐碎的风声，还有一点儿别的。  
她握紧了魔杖。

这儿虽然还是外围，应该没什么厉害的魔怪，但万事还是小心地好。

“Hi, there.”  
Root先开了口。  
Shaw惊讶于她轻柔的语气。

......No way.  
Shaw听见了蹄声，然后是荧白色的点点浮光，最后是一根亮银色的独角。  
独角兽。

那匹漂亮的伙计绕过了Shaw，走到Root那儿停下。

“好久不见。”  
Root伸出手去，独角兽温柔地低下头，用角蹭着她的手心。

“独角兽不是只亲近纯洁的......”  
Shaw的话猛地顿住了。  
Root朝她耸耸肩。

（Root还是......）

“显然你不是，真遗憾。”  
Root轻笑一声，兀自骑了上去。  
然后她低下身子，用双手捂住独角兽的耳朵，半是好奇地问Shaw道。

“Are you good at it?”

Chapter 27  
Shaw一时语塞。  
Root只是意味不明地笑，凑近独角兽的耳边说了些什么。  
那匹漂亮的神奇生物立刻奔跑了起来。

（她不是在向独角兽说自己的坏话，对吧？）

Shaw施了个飞行咒，跟了上去。  
她的速度不快，只勉强吊在独角兽的后头两三步的距离。  
周围的魔怪避开了独角兽和骑在它身上的Root，但它们对Shaw依旧很有兴趣。

挺好玩的。  
Shaw就当活动筋骨。  
她的目光不时地落在前方的Root身上，以免被甩开。

Root的侧脸被一层薄薄的光晕笼罩着，比月光亮些，又比独角兽身边的浮光暗那么一点儿。  
她没扎长发，棕色的发卷儿以不大的幅度打在斗篷帽上，像是临近深海区域的细浪，绵绵的，却有力得很，底下不知暗藏了多少致命的东西。

Shaw看不清她的全部五官，那些或是被暗影遮住，或是被那圈帽沿附近的绒毛挡着了。  
Root在她看来是破破碎碎，零零散散的，像个不完整的剪影，被拉长，被异化，却又出奇地和黑暗森林配搭：强大、危险、神秘。

Shaw陡然想杀了她。  
像是猎一只森林里最厉害的兽。  
她要逼迫Root走入陷阱，她要亲自上场和Root搏斗，她会被狡猾又暴虐的Root咬的遍体鳞伤，而Root会被她精准地割开皮毛，放出体内热腾腾的血来。

Root对她来说一点儿都不好。  
Samantha Groves对Sameen Shaw来说一点儿都不好。  
她会引出Shaw体内与众不同的东西。

大概这就是为什么Samantha Groves是Shaw唯一的朋友。  
Shaw或许有些高兴Groves从没变过。

（她得看着Root。）

独角兽领着她们来到了一处湖泊附近。  
Shaw记得这是当年那头小独角兽成年时所在的地方。  
不远处传来粗糙皮肤撞击笼子的声响。

独角兽嘶鸣了一声，猛地停下了脚步。  
Root被急停给甩了下来，正正好好落进了那湖里，激起一片水花。

Shaw看着独角兽近乎惊惧地离开了。

“你的朋友不怎么靠谱啊。”  
Shaw摇了摇头，落了下来，顺手把缠着她的发着咝咝声的一条小蛇扔远。  
Root还没有从水里出来。

Shaw皱着眉往湖边走。近看，那湖面明明清澈的像一面镜子，可却看不到水面下的任何物体。连水草或是石子都没有，仿佛这就只是水。

“Root?”  
Shaw声音高了一些。  
没人回答她，但水面稍稍有了些动静。

“帮点忙？我不太会水。”  
Root像是隔着五公分厚的水泥墙说话似地。  
也就是说，Shaw都不能确定这是幻听还是真的。

Shaw对水面释放了个再普通不过的火球。

“Ouch!”  
这回她听清楚了。  
Shaw甚至还听到了两下气急败坏的捶击声。

她忍不住低笑了一声。

Shaw先用足尖点了点水面，等了三秒钟，确定Root已经躲开了，然后用上粉碎咒。  
水面暂时性地出现了几道裂痕。  
Root探出湿漉漉的头来，大口喘息着。

“Come on.”  
Shaw低下身子，伸手拽Root的领子。  
这女人很轻，紧接着，Shaw才意识到她们很近。

Root的睫毛被水珠沉沉地压着，褐色的眼睛因为接触了湖水而微微发红，鼻尖够挺翘，相对没有那么湿，但她的双唇则可怜得多，发着惨兮兮的白色。  
幸好她呼出的气还是热的。

Shaw抿了下唇，决定同时做把Root拉上来和吻她两件事。  
但她被一根手指挡住了。

“We don't have that kind of time, Sweetie.”  
Root借着Shaw的力道脱离了湖面。  
她力道不大地将Shaw推开了。

“Yeah.”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，她也不是非亲这女人不可。  
只是恰好刚刚那位置挺适合的。

Root对自己用了清洁咒，不知是不是故意的，舔了舔唇。  
她低低地嘟哝了一声。  
“Salty.”

Shaw可不记得她尝起来是咸的。  
有点湿，有点热，混杂着一丝甜味儿（或许是苹果味儿？Groves就喜欢吃这个）。

“所以你让我来看什么？”  
Shaw咳嗽了一声。

“当然是第一场比赛的目标。”  
Root示意Shaw和她一起爬上不远处的小山丘。  
“一点儿小提示，最好别真用看的。”

Shaw对此持保留意见。  
直到她瞥见那条浑身绿得耀眼的大蛇，体长大约有五十英尺，脑袋上还有一根鲜红的羽毛。  
在蛇怪黄色的大眼睛看过来之前，年轻的女巫们同时低下了头。

“Told you.”  
“Shut up.”

Chapter 28  
“我以为最后一条蛇怪已经被那个神奇男孩打败了。”  
Shaw背靠着矮山丘道。

“在霍格华兹或许是这样，但这条蛇怪是从布斯巴顿那儿运来的。也就是说，第一场比赛Martine有天然优势。当然，安全起见，他们给蛇怪喂食的时候，特地往那些虫子里加了魔药。比赛时候，被蛇怪看到只会短暂石化一会儿而不是直接毙命。”  
Root低声解释着。

“等等，我们有三个人，但只有一条蛇怪。”  
Shaw注意到了这一点。  
“而且蛇怪听见公鸡叫就会死去，这不是比斗龙的难度低么？”

“规则之一就是不能杀死蛇怪，亲爱的。”  
Root耸了耸肩。  
“另外，蛇怪会被运到打人藤那儿去，而目标是三颗巴掌大的种子。”

“假设被蛇怪看到，石化的时候被打下树去......”  
Shaw皱紧了眉。

“或者更糟，被毒液弄残一条腿，被蛇怪吞下肚子。三颗种子的位置都不同，抢好拿的也是关键。由于蛇怪的特性，所有观众看的都是转播，教授也没办法出手干预，死伤自负。”  
Root的目光戏谑。

“德姆斯特朗负责的是什么？既然布斯巴顿那儿运来了蛇怪，霍格华兹提供了打人藤。”  
Shaw盯着Root。  
后者勾起一丝微笑。

“藏有下一关提示的种子。我知道最容易拿的藏在蛇怪头顶的鲜红羽毛上；第二颗则藏在打人藤的节疤附近，你知道，碰到节疤打人藤会暂停攻击，所以那儿附近的藤枝特别多，那颗种子算是第二容易拿到的；最后一颗的位置......在尖叫小屋里，必须先让打人藤停下，再飞速进去找，如果拿的速度不够快，蛇怪吐口毒液或是钻进了去，后果可不怎么好看。”  
Root的语速不快，把难度和步骤都说清楚了。

“名次怎么算？”  
Shaw意识到了比赛的难度。

“按拿到种子的顺序，难度不算在内。种子上有传送的法术，拿到就会被自动传出去。”  
Root拍拍身上的灰，站了起来。  
“我们该离开这儿了。”

“你打算怎么做？”  
Shaw仔细地看了看周围，手指向右边。  
“往这儿走，路上怪物少一点。”

“看来某人经常偷溜进禁林玩儿。至于怎么打比赛，你应该心里有数了，找球手。”  
Root笑了笑。  
她跟上去，然后挥起魔杖。

两把魔法扫帚应召而来。

“这次你掉下去我不会拉你。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，骑了上去。  
这的确比飞行咒快。

“我可不敢奢求那个。”  
Root舔了舔唇。

 

比赛在第三天正式开始。  
她们进入特定区域的时候，蛇怪闭着眼沉睡在同样安静的藤树旁。  
Shaw和Root第一时间召唤了扫帚，而布斯巴顿的女巫则用飞行咒爬上了蛇怪的脑袋。

“Oops.”  
Shaw可能不小心朝蛇怪放了个冰咒。  
那绿色的怪物下意识地扭动着身体，Martine尽力抓着它的鳞片，手上划出血来，居然还有心情冲着Shaw瞪眼睛。

Shaw没时间和她玩，立刻飞速地升高，躲开了蛇怪睁开的双目。

“你比我抢先一秒。”  
Root在不远处冲Shaw不满地鼓了鼓脸。  
她小心地躲过了捕捉到活物气息的打人藤的攻击。

咝咝——  
Shaw注意到这是Martine在用蛇佬腔说话，蛇怪听话地直起身子，开始向她追击。  
操，Root说对了，布斯巴顿的人的确有优势。

更糟的是，Martine完全可以第一时间拿到蛇怪头顶的种子离开，但显然因为刚刚那下攻击，她不打算放过Shaw了。

“试着别往这逃，亲爱的。”  
Root朝她叫喊道，Shaw注意到她正往打人藤的节疤处前进。

她会听Root的话才怪。  
Shaw不时地挪移着，余光瞥见藤条毫不手软地也向蛇怪攻击。  
Martine又说了几句话。

蛇怪猛地向那些挡路的藤条吐出毒液，硬生生想要清理出一条道路来。

“统统石化！”  
Shaw下意识地攥住了一根附近的藤条，她的扫帚被石化掉了下去。  
她瞪向罪魁祸首，Root。

“你他妈干什么？”

“我告诉过你别往这儿逃。”  
Root无辜地眨眼，伸手碰那道节疤，然后拿到了旁边的种子。  
打人藤停了下来，包括Shaw挂在上面的那根藤条。

Martine驾驶着蛇怪并没停下，Shaw赶忙借着腕力跳上树枝，往被石化了的扫帚跑去。

“我知道你能搞定的啦。”  
Root已经化作一道光不见了。

这、个、混、蛋。

Chapter 29  
尽管Root触碰了节疤，打人藤暂时停了下来，但她来不及拿扫帚了。  
Shaw紧抿着唇，给自己加了道防护咒，跳了下去。  
尖叫小屋就在那儿。

不出她所料，Martine御使着蛇怪试图冲进来，它却被门卡住了头。

“Loser.”  
Shaw第一时间用魔杖释放了闪光咒，蛇怪的眼睛痛苦地闭上，露出森森的毒牙。  
趁着机会，Shaw摘走了鲜红羽毛上的那颗种子。

让布斯巴顿自个儿玩去吧。

“Shaw!”  
她刚站稳，就看见Cole和一群格兰芬多的学生兴奋地叫嚷开来。  
......麻烦。

Shaw看了眼手中的种子，不沉，似乎是空心的，棕色的表面也没什么特别的。  
就在这时，她听见皮靴落在地面上而产生的脚步声，主人似乎很轻，向外走，而非向她靠拢。  
Root。

“记得还给我。”  
Shaw立刻将种子抛给了Cole，恼怒地朝脚步声的方向追去。

她追丢了。  
Shaw停下脚步，握紧魔杖。  
这女人居然还记得霍格华兹里的各个通道位置。

走廊上只有Shaw一个人。  
她的袍子被刮破，体力被消耗了一大半，最重要的是，她被Root摆了一道。  
操她的。

（她不在乎比赛，但Root不能这么干。）

Shaw原地做了几个深呼吸，把魔杖收回，往格兰芬多宿舍走。  
一只手将她拽入拐角。

“......Fuck.”  
Shaw将头后仰，靠在墙上，瞪了一眼Root放在她肩上的手。  
Root笑嘻嘻地抬高了手。

“别这么生气嘛。”

“一点也不好玩，Root。”  
Shaw怒视着她。  
那女人嘴角弧度不减，而她的外套连一丝褶皱都没有。

（她的确是为了奖杯而来的。）

“我是来邀请你做我的舞伴的。”  
Root懒懒地回答道。  
她用手指卷了卷发梢，黑色的指甲油很刺眼。

“No fucking way.”  
Shaw觉得Root简直像是脑袋被撞了。  
她哪儿来的底气说这样的话？

（还有，什么舞会？）

“拜托，我甚至会让你领舞。”  
Root嘟起了嘴，蜜色的眼睛扑闪扑闪，好像那就能让Shaw改变主意似的。  
蛇怪嘴里的腥臭气息还沾在Shaw的袍子上。

“你的听力......”  
Shaw猛地咬住自己的舌头，别过脸去。  
“No、way.”

“如果我让你打一拳呢？”  
Root想了想，然后向Shaw讨好地眨了眨眼。  
她很烦人。

“No means no, idiot.”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
她推开Root，顿了下脚步，然后还是狠狠地揍了上去。

Root应得的。  
Shaw甩了甩手，头也不回地离开了。

 

“所以真的有舞会。”  
Shaw叹了口气，对着旁边一脸兴奋的Cole道。  
“我不去。”

“开什么玩笑，Shaw，你是三勇士之一，要最先跳开场舞的。”  
Michael Cole不可置信地说道。

“开场舞，好极了，好像我对那有一丁点儿的兴趣似的。”  
Shaw叉了块牛排吃。  
她讨厌穿裙子，讨厌跳舞，讨厌在公共场合假笑，而舞会具备了所有的要素。

“你必须得去，Shaw，否则全霍格华兹都会鄙视你的。”  
Cole耸了耸肩。  
“我相信Root肯定会答应的。”

“我拒绝了。”  
Shaw手上的叉子弄裂了瓷盘。  
他特么哪儿来的胆子在她面前提Root，还把她们俩联系到一起去？尤其是Root在所有人面前摆了她两道之后？

“为什么，她可是个尤物，字面意义上的。而且舞会过后的惯例，不需要我提醒吧？”  
Cole几乎惊掉了下巴。  
所以，Root已经提出了邀请，而Shaw居然拒绝了？

“她险些害死我，她是我的竞争对手，还有，Root穿裙子一定很别扭。”  
Shaw一条一条地数着。  
“还有什么问题吗？”

（Root长得还行，但硬要说的话，她适合骑着独角兽，斗篷飞扬，或是拿着魔杖，毫不手软地向对手施咒。裙子？淑女的打扮？不，那决不适合Root。）

“......”  
Michael Cole张了张口。  
要不，他试着邀请Shaw去？说不定这是个机会......

“尽管我相信很多人已经问过了，但勇士小姐，你舞会有伴了吗？”  
一个德姆斯特朗打扮的男人走了过来。  
“Thomas.”

“前提是你得穿黑西装，我不怎么喜欢你这身衣服。”  
Shaw考虑了一下，去舞会也是可行的。  
Michael Cole默默闭上了嘴。

Chapter 30  
Shaw别扭地调整了下黑色的连衣裙。  
Thomas已经等在门廊那儿了，他依言穿了黑西装，眼神欣赏但不露骨，微笑暧昧得恰到好处。  
他看上去也可口极了。

舞会还没开场，大厅里的人三三两两的聚在一起。  
Shaw走到Thomas那儿，接过他手中的红酒抿了一口。  
她比较喜欢威士忌，但这也不错。

“Gorgeous.”  
Shaw抑制住了翻白眼的冲动。  
Tomas并不是现场唯一一个发出赞叹声的人，她可以原谅他。

当然，Shaw知道自己长得很好看。

“Tha......”  
Shaw抬起头，才发觉她并不是目光的中心。  
高跟鞋落地发出清脆的声响。

Root.  
不是死板的制服，不是没仔细整理过的长发。  
那真的是Root？

【那女人散着发，唇色鲜红，只套了条纯白色的及膝短裙，露出大半肩膀，和纤长的双腿。】

“Aren't you a sight for the sore eyes?”  
Root挽着白西装的男伴的手走了过来。  
她毫不顾忌地盯着Shaw看。

“Jason.”  
“Thomas.”

两位男伴友好地握了握手。  
Shaw记得这个Jason，他是Root球队的一员，Shaw打的那场比赛里就是他最后抱走了Root。  
他没Tomas帅，但打扮起来居然还过得去。

（黑与白，Root是故意的还是怎么着？）

“Meet me outside at 12 o'clock.”  
Root倾近身子，低低的声音划过Shaw的耳际，在她没捕捉完全时又站直了。  
从旁人的角度看大概只不过是个礼貌的颊吻。

No way.  
Shaw放慢了口型。  
她绝不可能放弃唾手可得的Thomas转而跳入明晃晃的陷阱。

进场的时候到了。  
Martine和某个叫Jeremy的布斯巴顿男孩儿率先滑入舞池，然后是德姆斯特朗的Root和Jason，霍格华兹作为主办方最后入场。

“What did the queen say to you?”  
Thomas低声问道。  
Shaw正努力控制着步速，还有想要再揍Root一拳的心情。

“你称她‘女王’？”  
Shaw同样低声地回道。  
Thomas不是Root派来整她的吧？

“在德姆斯特朗，她有自己的名声。没有人敢对她不敬。”  
音乐响起，Thomas虚搭着Shaw的腰。  
他跳的不赖。

“你害怕她？”  
Shaw挑了挑眉。

“只是足够聪明，不打算得罪我的领队罢了。”  
Thomas道。  
他忽然猛地将Shaw一拉。

Shaw险些没站稳，她皱紧了眉，余光瞥见Martine和她的舞伴从她刚刚站的位置晃了过去。

“布斯巴顿的，就另当别论了。”  
Thomas笑了笑。  
Shaw的手指奖励式地滑过他的肩膀。

“Well......”  
Shaw舔了舔唇。

“交换舞伴。”  
一道声音硬生生插了进来。  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

为什么她毫不意外呢？

Thomas极有风度地停了下来，朝Root伸出手。  
Shaw则被近乎粗鲁地拉了过去。

“我以为你说过让我领舞？”  
Shaw瞥了眼被留给Jason的Thomas，他的表情真是......  
Root的手掌牢牢地贴在她的腰上。

（她体温还是比自己的低。）

“前提是你答应了我的邀请，Shaw。”  
Root勾着笑。  
她低下头，卷发几乎蹭到Shaw的脸颊。

Shaw毫不客气地向她的脚上踩去。  
Root很自然地后退了一步，好像她们是真的在跳舞似的。

“十二点，别迟到。”  
Root领着Shaw走了几步，或者说，她躲开了Shaw好几下的刻意踩踏。  
“这关系到第二场比赛的线索。”

她没多说一个字，然后就直接把Shaw送回Thomas那儿。  
......就这样？

“我猜我今天没法留下你了。”  
Thomas无奈地笑了笑。  
Shaw拍了拍他的肩膀，没有否认。

事关第二场比赛，她不得不去，对吧？

Chapter 31  
舞曲从平静转向热烈。  
Shaw放下了搭着Thomas肩的手，比起圆舞曲，她更喜欢现在的。  
白色的裙角消失在门边。

Shaw一瞬间警觉了起来，她望向舞池，果不其然看见Jason转而向其他女孩儿邀舞。  
没到十二点，而Root提前走了。  
这不是好兆头，她很可能在谋划什么。

（她得看着Root。）

“我要出去一下。”  
Shaw对Thomas说道，尽力让自己听上去有些歉疚。  
她对这方面并不拿手。

事实上，Shaw似乎只擅长生气。  
而让她生气的不是Thomas。

Root是往庭院方向走的。  
此时舞池正热，外面没什么人，而且风很冷（Root穿的那么少）。  
Shaw在一处树丛附近发现了她。

Root藏得很好，要不是她白裙子的边角反着月光，Shaw险些就错过了那里。

“You're here early.”  
Root似乎挺惊讶。  
她坐在长椅上，一个人抱着双臂取暖。

“担心？”

“我是担心你是在暗中鼓捣什么陷阱。”  
Shaw站在她面前，语气冷淡。

“有道理。”  
Root点了点头，却不像平常那样笑。  
她小幅度地换了下交叠的双腿。

Shaw注意到一瞬被拉高的裙下闪过一抹银光。

“那是什么？”  
Shaw戒备起来。  
她指着Root的裙子。

“某位女士送的生日礼物。”  
Root从绑腿抽出一把匕首，顺手挽了个花。  
刀尖很利。

“麻瓜的东西？这可有点差劲。”  
Shaw嗤了一声（她自己也有，但她不会告诉Root）。  
Root忽然狠狠地将匕首向她脚下掷去。

一条青色的小蛇被钉在那儿，瞬间死去了。

“好吧，那有点性感。”  
Shaw清了清嗓子。  
只顾着戒备Root，她居然没感觉到还有别的活物。

“Martine?”  
Shaw猜测道，布斯巴顿的那个女人就是个蛇佬腔。

“我听说她对第二场比赛还没什么头绪。”  
Root显然和她想法一致。  
她随即拍了拍身边的空位，示意Shaw坐过来。

“想都别想。Martine是敌人，你比她也好不了多少。”  
Shaw没挪动脚步。

“比赛就是比赛，亲爱的。但我没有在比赛规则上说过谎，不是吗？”  
Root耸了耸肩。  
她找回了一点儿笑容，看上去更加可恶了。

“随你怎么说，告诉我第二场比赛的线索，然后我离开，就这么简单。”  
Shaw皱了皱眉，加上一句。  
“如果你使花招，我自己也能找到。”

“我一点儿也不怀疑你的能力。”  
Root再次拍了拍身边的座位。  
“但你不希望别的人凑巧听见，对不对？”

Shaw沉默了几秒，坐了下来。

“I really like your new look.”  
她就知道。  
Shaw翻了个白眼，转过脸去试图警告绕过正题的Root。

那女人亲了她一下。  
非常简单的，纯洁意义上的，就是唇碰了下唇那样。  
Root身上的香水味儿蹭弄过Shaw的鼻尖。

“What the fuck?”  
Shaw重重地扼住了那女人的脖子（她记得小时候的Root皮肤的触感，她记得小时候的Root鼻尖附近几颗雀斑，这些都在，像是在保证什么）。  
Root只是歪着头。

“那是舞会后的惯例，Sam.”

“别那么叫我。”  
Shaw加重了力道。  
Root疼痛地皱起眉，但还没咳出声来。

“只、是认为，我、可以补、偿你一下。”  
Root费力地从肺里仅存的氧气挤出这几个字来。

Shaw放开了手。  
Root的脖颈上痕迹很重，还是和小时候一样的娇嫩肤质。

“If you want to do it, do it right.”  
Shaw不知道为什么她会说这个，可能是Root很有扮可怜的天赋。  
总之，她拉过那个女人，示范性地撬开她的唇舌。

Root顺从地张开口，没能立刻跟上节奏，但依旧青涩地回应。  
她在被猛烈攻陷的间隙努力学习，一边用舌尖猫儿似地舔弄或轻咬Shaw的下嘴唇，一边死命克制着喉间翻滚着的细小声音。

Shaw的手掌沿着Root的裙摆向上，那底下的皮肤是冰凉柔软的，像是细腻的丝织物，但随着Shaw的动作，Root的身体渐渐升温。  
Shaw的指尖很快触到了那女人的底裤边缘。

“操。”  
Shaw放开了Root的唇，她的舌头被咬了。

“Sorry. I don't mean to do that.”  
罪魁祸首歉疚地吸了口气。  
她半是弥补半是试探地用指尖碰了碰Shaw的脸颊。

“Whatever. 别用咬的，记住了吗？”  
Shaw叹了口气。  
她绕过Root的唇，转而从那女人的耳垂下手。

Root下意识地发出了细细的哼声，揽紧了Shaw的脖颈。  
Shaw用指节隔着底裤尽可能温柔地在Root的软处打转，那儿逐渐潮湿起来。

“Sameen.”  
Root比平日更加发颤的声音钻入Shaw的耳中。  
她现在可乖多了。

Shaw一边想着，一边挑起Root底裤的边缘。

“Ms.Groves?”  
Root吓地一把将Shaw推开。  
她迅速地理了理裙子，向树丛外探出脑袋。

“噢，你在这儿。”  
Harold Finch走了过来。  
他先是被钉在地上的死蛇吓了一跳，然后才有空抬起头看向Root。

“Where is Ms. Shaw?”

“这儿。”  
Shaw从树丛中爬出来，语气暴躁。  
特别是她看见Harold Finch后面还跟着Reese的时候。

“Shaw，你跑到树丛里做什么？”  
John Reese瞪大了眼睛。

“看有没有第二条蛇。”  
Shaw阴着脸弄掉了沾着头发的树叶子。  
“你们俩在这里干什么？”

“是有关第二场比赛的线索。Ms.Groves主动找到我帮忙，我答应了，条件是你也参与进来。”  
Harold Finch推了推眼镜，解释道。

“你呢？”  
Shaw看向John Reese。

“我总不能放Harold一个人午夜十二点跑到这里来吧，再说，Zoe很享受舞会的气氛，我是陪着她来的。”  
John Reese耸了耸肩。

“现在几点？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
她算是知道Root为什么不直接告诉她线索是什么了。

“十一点五十。”  
Harold Finch彬彬有礼地回答道。

“You're here early.”  
Shaw咬了咬牙。

Chapter 32  
“把种子埋地里？这就是你和Harold探讨出来的最好方法？”  
Shaw微微瞪大眼睛。  
Root冲她点头，左手捧着一本书，目光不正经地往Shaw领口里钻。

她们俩绝对没有和好。

“当然还要念特定的咒语。”  
Root补充道，摊开书页，一堆复杂的公式堆在哪儿。  
“按照推算的结果，还应该边说边绕着种子转圈，保证魔力均匀地洒在种子身上。”

“不干。”  
Shaw坚决地摇了摇头。  
她们所在的地方是一片花园，围绕着一圈上课必经之路的走廊。光是Shaw和Root坐在一块儿就够惹人注目的了，Root居然还想要让她干这种蠢事？

“Harold演算的很辛苦呢，Sam.”  
Root凑近了些。  
她的声音软软的，手却一点点爬向Shaw的大腿。

Shaw立刻抽出魔杖，抵住Root的下颚。  
然后再向下，挑开那女人的第一颗衣领扣。

她可不怕Root这么玩。

“好吧。”  
Root果然住了手。  
她稍稍后退，呆子气地翻了翻书页。

“我可以给你施个隐身咒，别人就看不到你在做什么了。”

“你保证这能破解线索？”  
Shaw叹了口气。  
没等她答应，Root的魔杖就指向了她，一股冰凉感覆盖了Shaw的全身。

“Trust me.”  
Root笑吟吟地盯着Shaw原先坐着的位置说道。  
尽管，Shaw第一时间站到了她的旁边。

她的确隐身了。  
不过，就算不正面看，那女人眼神怎么还是这么腻得慌。

“记住，把种子埋进土里念咒语的时候一定要转着圈。你可能会听到一些奇怪的声音或者见到奇怪的景象，一定要背下来。”  
Root犹自唠唠叨叨地说着。

Shaw伸手捏住了她的嘴。  
挺好玩的。

“Shaw!”  
Root用眼神抗议着，一面胡乱挥舞着魔杖。  
Shaw放开手，施施然拿走了她手上的书。

“爬吧，爬上我们的巢穴里，找寻你最心爱的东西。”  
“爬吧，爬上我们的巢穴里，只有一个小时的时间。”  
“爬吧，爬上我们的巢穴里，天空的子民等待着你。”

Shaw回到Root身边。  
她思考着，一面解开了身上的咒语。

“你看见了什么？”  
Root问道。  
她的眼里满是兴味。

“鹰头马身有翼兽。”  
Shaw说道，她皱着眉，把听见的话复述了一遍。  
“我知道霍格华兹附近的一座山那儿有它们的聚集地，海拔很高，普通人最多只能呆三分钟就会因为缺氧而昏迷。而且，没被驯服的鹰头马身有翼兽很凶猛。”

“你为什么不去问问Hersh教授呢？他一直都很疼你。”  
Root转了转眼珠，站起身来。  
“说不定有什么能用的魔药。”

“你不和我一起去？”  
Shaw注意到了Root没打算跟来。

“我不是霍格华兹的学生，Shaw，Hersh教授不会欢迎我。”  
Root瞬间笑了起来。  
“不过，我们的新校长魔药学的造诣也不差。”

Shaw看着Root离开，她似乎一点也不担心Shaw会隐瞒内容。  
可气的是，Shaw的确没有。

 

比赛很快就到了。  
Shaw从Hersh教授那儿拿到了辅助呼吸用的魔药，她骑着扫帚，等在出发点。  
Martine是第二个到的，她背后出现了一双翅膀，头变成了鸟型。

“Hey, Sweetie.”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
Root的声音也是从天上来的，她不是也变成了鸟吧？

地上扬起一层灰尘。  
Martine呛得飞了起来。

“校长给我弄来了一只鹰头马身有翼兽。”  
Root抚了抚坐骑的羽毛。  
她身后背着一个长条形的罐子，一条透明的管子从罐口连接到她戴着的面罩上。

“用来供氧的是麻瓜的东西，听说很实用。”

Chapter 33  
空气愈高愈冷。  
Shaw给自己施了咒语，但依旧搓着手。  
她的扫帚飞得不够快，尤其是和天生的飞行动物相比。

Root领先，Martine借着Root座骑翅膀扇出的风省力飞行，紧紧跟在后面。  
有几只落单的鹰头马身有翼兽在旁飞行，暂时没有阻拦她们的意思。  
不远处，就是兽群所在的巢穴了。

就在这时候，Martine脱离了Root的前行方向。  
她扇动翅膀，向着兽群冲去。

“抬头，Sweetie，绑在三个柱子上的就是目标。”  
Root的声音远远地飘来。  
她并没有管Martine的动向，只是一个劲儿地朝目的地去。

Shaw抬头，正望见了Harold、Cole还有那个布斯巴顿的男人，都紧闭着眼，外面裹着一层胶状的保护壳，像是祭品一样被绑在柱子上。  
等等，Harold作为教授也能被牵扯进来？

兽群猛地爆发出嚎叫声。

Shaw险些从扫帚上摔下去。  
她恼怒地望去，Martine飞在最前面，后面跟着数十只鹰头马身有翼兽。

Shaw能听见Martine口中发出的嚎叫声。  
这女人居然不止会说蛇语！

“Root.”  
Shaw用上了咒语，保证声音能传过去。  
她们有麻烦了。

“放轻松，那些兽本来就会阻拦入侵者的。”  
Root也放大了声音回她，声音里还能听出几分俏皮。  
“当然，同为鹰头马身有翼兽除外。”

......好吧，是Shaw有麻烦了。

“A little help?”  
Shaw目光紧盯着越来越近的喙。  
她能拿下六头，或许八头。

Root没理由让Martine一个人逞威风，对吧？

“I thought you'd never ask.”  
随着Root的笑声，一个圆滚滚的，白色的东西直直地向Shaw飞来。  
新型武器？

“嗷——”

Sammy？！  
Shaw可不记得雪貂能够打败比它大几十倍的鹰头马身有翼兽，与之相反，她记得鹰头马身有翼兽最喜欢吃的食物之一正是雪貂。

Shaw眼见着五头鹰头马身有翼兽径直丢下她，追了过去。  
剩下这些她正好能应付。

“真冷血，为了救你的小女朋友，什么都做的出来。”  
Martine因为变成了鸟型而略微扭曲的声音传来。  
她说完便向Root的方向追去。

Shaw没听见Root的反驳，不管是冷血的部分，还是“小女朋友”的部分。  
她翻了个白眼，衡量了一下利弊。

“I got you.”  
Shaw从魔法扫帚上跃下，一把攥住了Sammy的尾巴。  
那小东西黑漆漆的眼睛朝她眨了眨。

......Root早知道她会这么做？

没等Shaw重新召来扫帚，Sammy拼命张开四肢，不知哪儿来的力气将她甩了出去。  
Shaw和雪貂重重地摔到一团充满汗腥味的羽毛里。  
鹰头马身有翼兽。

【那些兽本来就会阻拦入侵者的，当然，同为鹰头马身有翼兽除外。】

Shaw立刻会意地抓住了那兽的羽毛，试图让它转向。  
但那兽一边抖羽毛，一边飞速下坠，试图用风或者气压弄死Shaw。

Sammy飞速地爬上了鹰头，然后上跃。  
鹰头马身有翼兽停下动作，因为看见美食而开始重新扑腾翅膀，姑且稳定了下来，而Sammy撞大运地落在了它的头顶上。

它给Shaw争取了几秒时间。  
和她主人一样不要命。  
Shaw笑了一下。

“乖孩子。”  
Shaw拿稳了魔杖，变出锁链锁住了那兽的脖子。  
鹰头马身有翼兽立刻警觉起来，试图再次把Shaw甩掉。

“载我到你的老巢去。”  
Shaw提早一步加重了力道，双腿死死夹着它的脖子。  
Sammy抖着身子钻进她的衣袖里，冰得Shaw险些把那小家伙又甩出去。

Shaw终于向着目的地追去。  
浪费了点时间，但大概还赶得及。

“No——”  
Shaw听见了尖叫。  
那不是Martine的声音。

“快点！”  
Shaw命令道。  
鹰头马身有翼兽不情不愿地扇了扇翅膀，速度却没提升多少。

直到溜出来的Sammy开始拔它的羽毛。

“Bye, loser.”  
Martine先撞进了Shaw的视线，她背上负着Lambert Jeremy.  
她飞走了。

Shaw开始帮Sammy拔羽毛。  
鹰头马身有翼兽哀嚎声更大了，拼命拍着翅膀前进。  
Shaw感到胸前的传送符开始发热。

这是时间快到的标志，一旦超过时限，她会被直接传送回去。

Fuck.  
Shaw用上了魔咒，她瞬间看得更远了。  
Root的那匹坐骑上背着人。

不等她看清楚，Shaw就被传送了回去。

“任务失败了，huh?”  
Martine已经变回了人形，得意洋洋地走过来炫耀。  
Shaw没工夫理她。

Root的鹰头马身有翼兽慢慢降落了下来。  
上面的人是Harold Finch.  
他不是闭着眼的昏迷状态，身上也没了保护壳，反而戴着氧气筒的装备。

他受了惊吓。

Where is Root?  
Shaw第一时间攥住了Martine的领子。  
“你干了什么！”

“Nothing.”  
布斯巴顿的女孩儿笑了笑。  
接着，她压低声音。

“你应该为Root骄傲，她选择救人，而不是救自己，看来那位教授真的对她很重要。”

“Anything happened to her, you are dead.”  
Shaw咬着牙，霍格华兹的人开始上来拉她。  
“Dead.”

Chapter 34  
Shaw松开了Martine，毫无阻碍地穿过人群。  
Harold已经被人救了下来，惊魂未定地披着暖烘烘的毛毯，而那匹鹰头马身有翼兽乖巧地停留在原地，一副守护者的姿态站在他身旁。

Shaw深吸了口气，没有揍上去。  
心爱的人，她不明白，Harold Finch为什么是Root心爱的人。  
他主动放弃了她，不是吗？

这女人是脑子坏掉了还是怎么回事？

“I'm gonna find her.”  
Shaw对着Root的座骑说道。  
有专门的人会去做这件事，但Shaw不打算在这儿干等。

“I think she's already back.”  
Harold Finch忽然颤声说道，他的手指向天空处急速降落的一个小点。  
Shaw望过去。

是她当时丢掉的魔法扫帚。  
Root一定是用了召来咒，聪明的家伙。

“她身上没有供氧设备。”  
Shaw皱了下眉。  
鹰头马身有翼兽低鸣一声，展开了双翼。

Shaw及时地跳了上去。

【Root以为Martine是冲着自己来的，但那个女人比她看起来得聪明，使出的魔法箭只是弄掉了Root的传送符，重点攻击的则是Harold身上的保护壳。在那么高的地方，没有氧气，他会死。如果不把他及时带出去，面对一窝猛兽，他还是会死。Root不能让这种事发生。】

“You smart ass.”  
Shaw骂了一声，将Root搬了上来。  
这女人把自己变成了石像，借此逃过了追杀和缺氧的问题。

“Finite Incantatem!”  
Shaw立刻消除了Root身上的咒语。  
她们慢慢降落。

“Harold? Is he ok?”  
Root神志仍不够清醒，她的目光没有焦点，几乎发不出声音。  
Shaw是通过她的口型判断意思的。

“他好得不能再好了。”  
Shaw把Root抱下座骑，她轻的像是一片羽毛。  
“呼吸。”

Root听话地照做了，她大概都没意识到说话的人是谁。

“谢谢你。但她现在需要专业的医疗帮助。”  
Shaw抬头，说话的是Jason，他显然也是刚刚从天上飞下来，衣着凌乱。  
他向Root伸出手。

Root的衣料硬邦邦的，硌得Shaw手心疼，但她没放手。

“校长生气吗？”  
Root的意识似乎回笼了，她挣扎着抓住了Jason的衣服，半个身子贴了上去。  
后者小心地将她接了过去。

现在，Shaw没道理不放手，对吧？

“你救到了目标，所以是第二名，和第一场比赛综合起来，依旧领先。”  
Jason温和地解释着，一面往回走。  
“但，他的确有点生气，毕竟你犯了错。”

“等一下。”  
Root忽然出声道，她从Jason怀里探出头来，看向Shaw......的胸口。  
然后勾了勾手指。

（这女人知道她是谁......）

Sammy欢腾地奔了过去。  
Shaw站在原地，忍住揪Sammy尾巴的欲望。

（连句谢谢都不说，操！）

 

Shaw的晚餐吃的异常郁闷。  
旁边的Cole（他比赛后就活蹦乱跳地回来了）一个劲儿地抱怨她没能救到他。  
Shaw头一回没吃完就离开了。

她打算去看看Harold，他应该还在医院里。

“Not here?”  
Shaw眨了眨眼睛。

“Finch教授没受伤，他只是坐了一会儿就走了。”  
护士指着空着的床铺。  
“现在没有一个人在这儿。”

“德姆斯特朗的那个家伙绝对受了伤，她也不在这儿？”  
Shaw又看了一眼。  
所有的床铺都是空着的。

“这是魔法世界，勇士小姐，普通的伤很快就能好。”  
护士小姐笑着说道。

“她受的伤不重？”  
Shaw只是顺着话推理罢了，没有别的意思。

“连惊吓都不重，我保证。”  
护士朝Shaw眨了眨眼，随即一脸迷恋。  
“Ms.Root是德姆斯特朗的校长亲自治疗的，他可真是个英俊有礼貌的绅士。”

那个金发的？  
Shaw回忆了一下那男人的长相，大概只有三十多岁，作为校长来说，太过年轻了些。  
她不得不怀疑他的能力。

“我只是来看Finch教授的。”  
Shaw最后说了一句，转过身，像是印证自己说法似地往教授们的办公楼走去。

如护士所说，Harold Finch好好的。  
他正像往常一样收拾着桌子。  
那上面有两杯煎绿茶。

等等，两杯？

“Harold，你没事吧？”  
Shaw不动声色地碰了碰杯沿，还是暖的。  
“John来看过你了吗？”

“噢，Ms. Shaw，非常感谢你的关心，我很好。John怕是还没有得到消息，他最近在魔法部的工作很忙。尽管，我觉得这也没什么好担心的。”  
Harold Finch停下了动作，露出微笑来。  
“对了，我找到了一些资料，是关于最后一关迷宫比赛的。你目前的名次不佳，但是只要找到三强杯的话，还是能够得胜的。”

“那挺好的。”  
Shaw点了点头，径直往门外走去。  
谁他妈在乎过比赛了。

Chapter 35  
"Ms.Groves."   
Harold Finch惊讶于出现在门边的少女。  
她一脸倦容，显然还没彻底恢复好。

Harold本来打算过一会儿去医院看她的（治疗的时候他不便打扰）。

“只是来确认一下你没事。之前，我晕过去了。”  
Root轻描淡写地说道。  
她的目光在Harold身上短暂逗留，紧接着就转过身去。

“我这就离开。”

“I'm sorry.”  
Harold Finch脱口而出。  
这句话在他胸口盘旋很久很久了。

Root疑惑地回过头来。  
“为什么？”

（他不能再错过机会了。）

“我仍旧不认为你对那个男人，Mr.Russell，做的事情是正确的。但，当时，我作为你的朋友，不应该那么说你，不管是出于什么心理。”  
Harold低着声音道，他默默斟了杯茶，试探性地抬眼望着Root。  
“你一定累坏了。”

（他真的希望她当时会做出更好的选择，她能远离痛苦和麻烦，能不被仇恨蒙蔽了眼睛，能......呆在霍格华兹。他...太过失望了，也太过年轻，没能控制住自己。）

“我杀了他。”  
Root迈着步子走了进来，她的指尖在杯沿打转，却没有坐下。  
“两年过后，当我在德姆斯特朗安顿下来，我用了一些......手段，无关魔法，所以魔法部找不到我身上。但我觉得有必要提醒你一声。”

“然后我可以报警吗？”  
Harold露出了一个呆滞的笑。

“不，我可刚救了你一命，Harry.”  
Root勾起笑来，指甲点着杯子，发出清脆的响声。  
“但，你可以决定我该不该喝这杯茶。”

“如你所说，你刚救了我一命。”  
Harold Finch轻轻叹了口气。  
“请坐。”

“Thank you.”  
Root捧着杯子，小口啜饮了一些。  
她坐在厚厚的红木书桌对面，就像Harold曾经设想过的那样。

在他的办公室，Root会不客气地在上课间歇跑过来，问一大堆高深又危险的问题。  
斯莱特林的勋章好好地别在她的胸口。

（He misses her, dearly.）

“但，你为什么要救我？”  
Harold Finch问道。  
他被邀请加入第二场比赛时就足够惊讶了（事实上，他原以为是Ms.Shaw会来救他）。

“我恨过你，Harold.”  
Root沉默了一会儿才开口。  
“我甚至希望你也能失去心爱的人，然后我就能告诉你，碰上那种事的时候，你没得选，你会想要复仇，你会...和我一样，这样，或许我们就又能成为朋友了。”

“但事实上，我知道你不会的。你总是比我好些，聪明些，起码，比我有原则。或许你会想出更好的方法。当然，因为这种愚蠢的善良，你也会有更多的弱点，我不羡慕你，Harold。但你比大多数人更值得活下去。”  
Root嘲弄地笑了笑。  
“这世界缺少你这样的人。”

（“大多数人”里包括了Root，Harold知道她的意思。）

“我打赌你的校长很生气。”  
Harold Finch顿了顿，没有看向Root。  
“还有我，或许Ms.Shaw也是，而且我们有非常足够的理由。”

“You deserve better.”  
Harold抬起眼来，小心翼翼地看着Root。  
她隔了五六秒才重新眨了下眼。

“不过，我希望你之后不要再杀人了，我们不是野兽，有更多文明的方式来解决问题。”  
Harold Finch补充道。

“......我不会被抓到的，不管是麻瓜的政府，或者是魔法部的人。”  
Root鼓了鼓脸，恢复了开玩笑（或许不是？！）的口气。  
“怎么说，我喜欢你有点怕我的样子，很可爱。”

“Ms.Groves......”  
Harold Finch可一点也不觉得好笑。

“所以，你还有继续研究那个东西吗？”  
Root的声音轻快起来。  
她把茶杯放到一边，趴着凑近Harold.

“Not without you, Ms.Groves.”  
Harold Finch摇了摇头。  
“研究它有些吓人，而且，自从......我不确定我是否有资格做这件事。”

“Oh, Harry.”  
Root歪了歪头，她兴奋地舔了舔唇。  
“那是生命，用魔法创造出来的、合理设计的活的生命。当然，在一般巫师眼中，它只不过是一个集成的大型分析系统，或许可以用来监管黑巫师之类的。但你和我都知道，它的出现会改变一切。你不应该放弃它的。”

“魔法不能创造出生命，Ms.Groves，我必须重申这一点。”  
Harold Finch皱了皱眉，但他感到熟悉和畅快。  
“而且我们的初衷只是想试试，利用魔力，就像麻瓜世界里的电力那样，创造出一个类似具有自动分析功能的超级电脑。”

“随你怎么说，Harold.”  
Root暂停了话题，她不想和Harold争执下去，来日方长。  
“我得为第三场比赛做准备了，回头见。”

“假如我能帮得上忙......”  
Harold Finch提议道。

“Trust me.”  
Root朝他眨了眨眼，倾身下去，用唇碰了碰Harold的侧脸。  
“还有，我们绝对要把它带到这个世上。”

Chapter 36  
Root在躲她。  
Shaw可以确定这一点。  
第三场比赛就在明天，那女人却连Sammy都没派出来。

难道就因为第三场比赛和上一届基本没什么改动，都是在迷宫里（这一次是放在了类似水底的低重力环境中，不会窒息，但有人鱼守护，而且因为水流的影响，她们的动作不可避免地会变得迟钝），Root就觉得没有谈论的必要？  
这可不像她。

更重要的是，Shaw觉得她欠自己一句谢谢。  
好吧，或许Root也甩出了Sammy帮过Shaw，所以她不欠Shaw这个。  
但这不妨碍她出现一下，展示一下那股神经病般的活泼气息吧？

Shaw这么想着，伸手敲了敲窗户。

“......Shaw?”  
Root犹豫的声音从里面传来。  
她听上去很惊讶。

也对，现在是半夜，Root的房间又是在顶层，她惊讶是应当的。

“Yeah, yeah, open the window.”  
Shaw尽量友好地说道。  
她留意着周围，确定没有巡查的教授。

窗户没被打开。

“你应该回去睡觉，Shaw.”  
Root难得严肃地说道。  
可她看着印在窗户上的轮廓，不自觉地勾起嘴角。

“后退。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
她不玩这套罗密欧与朱丽叶的游戏。

（她得看着Root。）

“什......”  
Root的话音未落，窗户应声而碎，Shaw迅速地爬了进来，顺手甩了个恢复咒。  
一切都和刚刚没什么区别，只除了Root的房间里多出了一个人。

Root这回真的后退了两步。  
“你在做什么？”

“违反校规加非法闯入。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩。  
她的目光迅速在Root的宿舍里绕了一圈。

意外的......乱。  
Shaw原以为Root的房间该和她差不多。但事实上，房间的地上到处摞着书，一张不知道从哪儿来的巨大工作台突兀地横在中央，上面摆着一堆奇奇怪怪的魔药罐子，原本宿舍的床不见了，只是在壁炉旁有张几乎不占空间的折叠床。

“霍格华兹的床很舒服，你至少应该留下那个。”  
Shaw点评道。  
她的目光移向Root本身，普普通通的棉质长袖睡衣，扣子依旧是扣到最高，只露出一点儿锁骨（倒不是说她想要看到更多）。

“没地方了。”  
Root靠着工作台，简单地解释道。  
她探究地看着Shaw.

（她会因为什么理由来这儿呢？）

“明天就是比赛了。”  
Shaw说道，没有避开Root的目光。  
“而你在躲着我。”

“担心我会有阴谋，Shaw?”  
Root低笑了一声。  
“这可是最后一场比赛，没有人会不做打算就上场。”

“重点错误。”  
Shaw走近两步，Root退无可退地站在那儿。  
“我是说，你在躲着我。”

“You care?”  
Root嗤了一声，她随意地卷起一缕头发。  
“你甚至都不在意比赛，从至今为止的表现来看，你像是把它当成一场游戏似的。”

“那就是场游戏，我对‘永恒的荣耀’从来不感兴趣。”  
Shaw盯着Root的眼睛。  
“而且我觉得你对那也不感兴趣。”

“噢，这你可错了，亲爱的，我对那在意得很呢。”  
Root歪着头笑了。

“你本可以给Harold下石化咒，而不是给自己下，也就是说，在那一瞬间，你慌了，你失去了判断力，把Harold的性命放在了第一位，比赛甚至是你自己都是次要的。”  
Shaw看见Root的笑容慢慢消失了。  
“为什么？”

“年少时期的暗恋，多年过去，依旧痴心不改？”  
Root玩笑般说着，语气忽地变冷。  
“这些都和你没关系，Shaw，我认为你该离开了。”

“你的目的到底是什么？”  
Shaw没有退后。

“而你的目的又是什么呢？只是一点儿小建议，上次三强争霸赛的最后一关，有人因为争夺三强杯而死了，不管你是为了什么参与进来，最好在这一关都全力以赴。”  
Root没有笑。  
“否则你会被杀掉，被Martine，或者我。”

Shaw静静地看着她，Root双手撑在工作台上，棕发埋没了半张脸，下巴却高高扬起。

“I don't care.”  
Shaw低声说道，她伸手触碰Root受伤的那只耳。  
“就像你说的，我根本不在乎这场比赛。”

Root没回避Shaw的触碰，她只是微微瞪大了眼睛，像是头一回才意识到这个事实似的。

“I only do this for your invitation.”  
Shaw的拇指摩挲着Root的唇瓣。

Chapter 37  
“小心些，你听上去像是喜欢我，Shaw.”  
Root怔愣半秒，迅速地回咬了一口。  
当然，不是真的用牙咬Shaw的手指，那会很奇怪。

（不，那当然不可能。）

“拜托。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，硬生生转了话题。  
“我只是想知道你的目的，而且我知道那和三强杯无关，起码它不是你的最终目的。”

“我不会伤害其他人。”  
Root稍稍后仰，躲开了Shaw的手。  
保持平衡有点困难，Root觉得她大概还能坚持五分钟。

“我不在意你是否伤害别人......”  
Shaw简直想叹气。  
她只是好奇（没错，好奇），或许还有一点儿当年的歉疚（那正好能解释Shaw为什么总是让着Root，尽管Shaw不太确定歉疚是什么样的感觉）。

“Samantha?”  
门被叩响了。

“校长。”  
Root的手没能撑住，摔在了工作台上，发出一声不小的响。  
Shaw还没来得及扶她，就听见门被推开了。

（操，还好这张工作台底下够宽敞。）

“Samantha，你没事吧？”  
金发的中年男子走了进来。  
他看见的是坐在工作台上揉着腰的Root。

（Samantha?）

“没什么事，只是我在做实验。”  
Root扬起笑脸，似乎无意识地晃了晃腿。  
Shaw压抑着被踢的火气。

（半夜闯进女孩儿的房间，这是哪门子的校长？）

“别太晚睡，明天是最后一场比赛了，你得把三强杯带回来。”  
德姆斯特朗的校长点了点头。  
他从口袋里掏出一个漂亮的宝石戒指。

“戒指？”  
Root轻声问道。  
Shaw眨了眨眼，什么戒指？

（师生恋一点都不酷，另外，难道这就是德姆斯特朗的学生怕Root的原因？）

“紧急情况下，它能救你一命。”  
男人温柔地道。  
他给顺从地伸出手的Root仔细戴上。

“而且棕色很称你的眼睛。”  
Shaw狠狠地捏了下Root的小腿肚。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”  
男人的声音越发轻柔了。

Shaw险些起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“我、很、好。”  
Root深吸了口气，然后打了个呵欠。  
“但我该睡觉了，校长。”

脚步声这才渐渐远去了。

“你也该回去了，Sam.”  
Root看着从工作台底下钻出来的Shaw，忍着没笑出声来。  
“总之，我保证，我只是像个普通的学生那样，来这里进行友好比赛的。”

“我不相信。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩，她索性站在了台前，堵住Root的退路。

“你现在只是在耍无赖。”  
Root叹了口气。  
她发誓，她看见Shaw笑了，尽管只是一两秒。

“或许是。”  
Shaw仔细盯着Root的表情变化。  
“但直觉告诉我你在暗中策划什么。”

（她从不小瞧Shaw的敏锐。）

“Honestly? Planning this.”  
Root只能选择吻了上去。  
她不能让Shaw知道这件事，目前不能。

“你现在只是在耍无赖。”  
Shaw推开了Root，把一模一样的句子还了回去。  
她显然没被Root的花招骗到。

（见鬼，Root差点成功了。）

“比赛过后，我保证会告诉你，成交？”  
Root讨好地眨了眨眼。  
她的手缓慢移动着。

“Nice try.”  
Shaw捉住了Root试图拿出魔杖的手，瞪退了偷溜出笼子的Sammy.  
“比赛后你就滚回德姆斯特朗了，聪明鬼。”

“你确定你真的不是喜欢我？”  
Root咬着唇，半是丧气半是挑衅地说道。

“我甚至都不懂怎么在乎一个人，Root.”  
Shaw耸了耸肩。  
“我会好奇，生气，感到饿，想要和长得好看的人做爱，仅此而已。”

“和我记得的一样，除了好奇和做爱的部分。”  
Root露出了Shaw称之为“傻气”的笑容。  
“事实是，你不怎么好奇，Shaw，你每回被我拖出去只是为了冒险带来的兴奋感而已。”

（某种意义上，Root确实了解她，那挺了不起的。）

“Damn.”  
Shaw低骂了一声。

“你承认你在意我，我就告诉你我的目的。”  
Root望着Shaw深沉的眼眸，难得看见了挣扎和迷惑。  
她感到颤栗。

Shaw离开了。

Chapter 38  
“别让我失望。”  
Root轻轻蹭了蹭男人的手掌，享受片刻温存，露出笃定的微笑。  
德姆斯特朗的校长顿了顿。

“假使失败......”

“不会的。我没再犯错，不是吗，校长？”  
Root挑了挑眉。  
他的手掌缓慢游移到她下颌，点了一点。

“你们女孩儿间的秘密我不便探究，但我希望你知道什么对你来说才是最好的。”  
男人收回手，礼貌地后退一步。  
最后的比赛就要开始了。

（Root也没想过昨晚的事能瞒过他。）

“当然。”  
Root避开了另外两个参赛者的视线，深吸一口气，率先跳入水下迷宫的入口。  
她冷得打了个寒颤。

霍格华兹的天气不怎么好，总是下雨，但总有晴朗的日子，日头暖烘烘地烤，像是要把阴雨天的份全补偿回来。  
Root在的这几个月，好天气居多，现在她竟有点不习惯寒冷。

迷宫是近乎透明的，因此周围浑浊的水、茂盛的水草和一些奇怪的水下生物统统能看得清楚。  
这有点像参观麻瓜的水族馆。  
只除了——

“统、统、石、化！”  
Root皱着眉发现念咒的速度变慢了不少，但她还是解决掉了试图偷袭的人鱼。  
她本希望那是Martine，不过，也没什么关系。

Root可以练练手。  
三强杯不会很早出现。

【Shaw是最后一个跳进迷宫的，但她刚落地，就看到Martine在那儿等着她。】

“哇哦。”  
Root小心地躲过了从光滑的地上突然冒出来的攻击性水草。  
她倒是没想到人鱼还会这招。

“我喜欢这份见面礼。”  
Root耸了耸肩，送了对方一个倒挂金钩咒，这回她的念咒速度快了不少。  
“我希望你也是。”

【“悄声细语！”】

Root闲庭散步般地走着。  
她默默记下了每个拐角的位置。  
适应环境对Root来说真的不是什么大问题。

“占卜的结果很不错呢。”  
Root用魔杖敲了敲摔在地上人鱼的头颅，（她刚刚给它变出了一双腿，显然可怜的小家伙还不怎么习惯），随口聊天。  
“当然，你大概不太好。”

【Shaw扯下一株水草的细长叶子给自己的胳臂包扎，她的袍子在水底不怎么好撕。】

“说真的，你有见过除我以外的其他人吗？”  
Root有些不耐烦地将挡路的人鱼钉在墙上。  
“或者你的同类？”

人鱼朝她意味不明地吼叫了几声。

“陆地上的麻瓜居然还说你们的歌声好听。”  
Root翻了个白眼。  
她踱着步离开了。

【Martine抓住了一只被倒挂的人鱼。】

“噢，你好呀，甜心。”  
Root终于开心地笑了起来。  
她快走了几步。

（Shaw没掉头就走，这是个好兆头。）

“你不觉得沉？”  
Shaw用没受伤的左手指了指Root身上的毛呢制服。  
依旧是一丝不苟地扣到最高一颗扣子。

“德姆斯特朗太冷了，所以没有比基尼卖。”  
Root耸了耸肩。  
她低下头仔细查看Shaw的伤口，是黑魔法的痕迹。

“比基尼？”  
Shaw眨了眨眼睛，留意着Root魔杖的位置。  
这女人说不准会给她一下。

“麻瓜的东西，你上Harold的课时应该认真一点。”  
Root没尝试去治疗Shaw，不是她不会，而是Shaw不会乐于见到她挥舞魔杖。  
“我猜你碰到布斯巴顿的小公主了？”

“她现在是个哑巴。”  
Shaw嗤笑了一声。  
Root好奇地眨了眨眼睛。

“你花了多久适应这里？”

“你还有时间适应？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。  
“我一下来，那婊子就朝我放咒。”

“真幸运。”  
Root恶意地笑了笑，她凑近一些，舔了下Shaw的伤口。  
“她居然没给你下毒。”

Chapter 39  
“Root.”  
Shaw伸手去拽她的头发，但它们从指尖溜走了。  
那女人抬头，眼神狡黠。

“Yes，Sameen?”

“你在干什么？”  
Shaw压低了声音。  
她真的不知道这个女人到底脑子里在想些什么。

一会儿凑到她身边，一副很信任她的样子；一会儿毫不留情地把她丢在一旁。  
Root小时候至少还知道要做个牛排补偿一下。  
现在？

“有些黑魔法用默念的加上血就能完成。”  
Root轻飘飘地说道。  
Shaw第一时间掐住了她的脖子，狠狠按在墙上。

她尚且没有感到身体异样，但......

“三、二、一。”  
Root邪恶地倒数着。  
Shaw松开了手，滑落在地。

地上慢慢冒出许多水草来，将Shaw的身体紧紧包裹住。

“你见到我的时候，明明受了伤，却没有第一时间对我下咒。”  
Root蹲下身子。  
“那就是‘在意’，亲爱的。”

“I'm not.”  
Shaw咬着牙道，她努力伸手向下够着。  
Root亲了下她的额头。

（她只是要看着Root。仅此而已。）

“我真的很需要三强杯，抱歉啦。”  
Root站起身来，后退了几步。  
她看着水草将Shaw的身体往下拖。

“反正你对比赛不感兴趣。”

“现在我感兴趣了。”  
Shaw抬起头，身子微弓，随即一跃而起，右手捉着刀横在Root脖子上。  
她胳臂上的伤口裂开了，汩汩流出血来。

“Sweet.”  
Root歪了歪头，刀锋毫不客气地撕扯她的肌肤。  
Shaw紧抿着唇。

“Well，被你杀了也算是不错。”  
Root低低地笑了声，伸出腿介入Shaw的胯间无廉耻地蹭了蹭。  
“最后满足我一下？”

“解释你的目的就行。”  
Shaw皱着眉，膝盖反顶了回去，防止那女人作乱。  
“我不会杀了你。”

“为什么？”  
Root挑了挑眉，她们都在流血，而血腥味会引来大批的人鱼，还有Martine。  
Shaw也知道这一点，现在最方便的方式就是杀了她，然后Shaw还可以来得及离开。

“内疚。”  
Shaw抿了抿唇。

“你不会感到内疚，Shaw.”  
Root缓慢地眨了下眼。  
“我知道你是什么样子。你不会害怕，不会畏缩，见到我用不可饶恕咒也觉得无所谓，你不在乎巫师世界的基本规则，用麻瓜的话来说，你基本上是个反社会。”

“内疚是唯一阻止我杀掉你的东西。”  
Shaw用力地压了压刀背。  
她现在看着Root了。Root就在她手下。

......她的。

“先是好奇，再是内疚。”  
Root吸了口气，将酸涩感压回体内，主动蹭了蹭刀尖。  
“我没有要求你展现出情感，但Sam，你已经在这么做了。”

“我不在意你。”  
Shaw瞪着Root，下意识地反驳。  
但当拐角处突然闪现出Martine的身影时，她想也不想就掷出了刀。

“......好吧，或许有那么一点儿。”

Root似乎想说什么。  
Shaw凶狠地把她的话瞪了回去。  
不，她才不想听Root说话，起码现在不想。

有什么滑入Shaw的指尖。  
随后是一道耀目的红黑色光芒。

“Root?”  
Shaw从地上爬起来，头昏昏沉沉的。  
她闻到了厚重的血腥味。

“我告诉过你，有些黑魔法可以用默咒加血完成。”  
那女人趴在不远处，虚弱地挣出一个微笑。  
“你让Martine哑了也没用。”

Shaw才注意到自己手上戴着一枚镶着棕色宝石的戒指。  
这女人......

“你还能说话，这是个好症状。”  
Shaw将Root扶了了起来。  
她的视野清晰起来，看见了心口被戳出一个血洞的Martine，还有显然也受了重伤的Root.

“我猜也是。”  
Root闭上了眼睛，声音越来越轻。  
她死不了，但是刚刚那一击，精神力耗得太厉害了。

"嘿，晕过去之前至少、告诉我为什么这么想要三强杯吧？"  
Shaw轻轻地说道，抓着Root的右手。  
“Please?”

“我做了个交易。”  
Root费力地组织着句子。  
“假如、我能拿到三强杯，帮德姆斯特朗争得荣耀，父亲就能安排我来霍格华兹交换一年。从魔法部把我保出来已经很难了，我必须证明自己才能回来。”

“父亲？”  
Shaw呆了一下。  
“等等，你为什么要回霍格华兹，因为Harold?”

“You idiot.”  
Root咳嗽了一声。

“......哦。”  
Shaw抓起Root的右手，向那个泛着蓝光的奖杯伸去。

Chapter 40  
“仍旧不设防护的咒语，嗯？”  
Root又轻又俏的话语尾音钻进了Shaw的宿舍。  
在半夜两点。

“设了有用吗？”  
Shaw从床上坐起，手中的魔杖不友好地向入侵者挥了挥。

“试试也无妨。”  
Root耸着肩，那意思是“当然没用”。  
她依旧穿着德姆斯特朗的制服，斗篷上沾了一层薄霜。

Shaw看着那女人旁若无人地升起壁炉的火，将斗篷挂在旁边，又从怀里把Sammy捧出来，将它送进宠物笼，最后坐在书桌椅上，闲适地翘着长腿。  
这可不是她的宿舍。

“怎么，这么晚了我总不能去打扰校长，让她给我安排新宿舍吧？”  
Root理直气壮地说道。

“你原先住的那个呢？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，指了指Root搁在桌板上的脚。  
“把靴子脱了。”

“即便都过了一个多月，麦格校长还空着那里，我也不想再睡折叠床了，对腰背不好。”  
Root苦恼似地叹了口气。  
她不甚讲究地蹬掉了鞋，露出里面厚厚的软毛线袜来（怕冷的家伙）。

“好吧，你可以睡浴缸。”  
Shaw考虑了一下。

“我知道我回来晚了。但从德姆斯特朗到霍格华兹，一个来回就要十来天，再加上回去后的庆祝活动，父亲和魔法部的商讨会议......特别是我还因为受伤而被关了一个礼拜的禁闭。”  
Root掰着手指数着，最后可怜兮兮地望向依旧坐在床边，面无表情的女人。  
“看在我连夜赶路的份上？”

“壁炉旁也可以睡一个人，还暖和。”  
Shaw说着便挥着魔杖，将那儿旁边原先堆着的魔药罐子转移到桌上。  
Root敏捷地躲闪开去，总算是又正正经经地站在地上了。

“说起暖和......”  
Root一步步向床边靠近，袜子踩着地面，轻的像猫的脚步声。

“我早上还有课，Root.”  
Shaw牢牢地抱着双臂，显然不打算退让。  
“我需要休息。”

“而我赶了很久的路，又是客人，难道没有点优待吗？”  
Root双手背在身后，微微低下头来。

“我没有把你赶出去，不是吗？”  
Shaw毫不动摇地道。  
她注视着Root主动地将两人之间的距离缩短。

“我们可以分享......”  
Root在某个节点停了下来，呼吸声软软地带着香气扑打过来。

“抱歉，没心情。”  
Shaw用魔杖抵住Root的领结扣，警告式地挑开。  
然后是第二颗。  
到第三颗的时候，Root仍旧没躲，反而挑了眉直直地望回来。

Shaw抿了下唇。  
她的手依旧很稳，魔杖也移到第四颗扣子的位置。  
Root的浅色里衣已经初见轮廓。

壁炉的火光轻轻地跳动。  
暖色透过那层细密的丝质衣物，粗略地勾着线。  
Shaw鬼使神差地将魔杖移回第三颗扣子的位置，微斜角度，顺着线短暂地挪动了一下。

Root似乎觉得痒，但没有说话。

“Well，扣好衣服，你可以睡里面半边。”  
Shaw倏地收回魔杖。  
她收获了一个充满戏谑的眼神。

“那可真是大方。”  
Root得寸进尺地凑近了些，棕发的卷尾几乎撞到Shaw的颊。  
“我该怎么感谢你呢？”

“闭嘴，合眼，睡觉。”  
Shaw硬邦邦地从嘴里吐出这三个词来。  
Root勾起一抹笑。

“那么，好梦。”  
Shaw感到柔软的唇瓣擦过她的耳垂。  
她极轻地吸了口气。

Chapter 41  
Root轻手轻脚地跨到床的里侧。  
她没听Shaw的话把衣服重新扣好，但也没将外套彻底脱掉。  
她们颇为尴尬地并肩躺着，然后Shaw往外侧转，Root往里侧转，中间就空出一条不窄的缝隙来。

这有点像Samantha Groves收到霍格华兹录取信的那天。  
还在世的母亲难得有力气，且温和地和她聊天，两人不适应地躺在同一张床上。  
Samantha Groves很满足，Root也是。

当然，Shaw和母亲没有什么相似之处，发色，眸色，为人，或者是和Root之前的关系（当一个女孩儿把三强杯拱手送给了你，那一定代表了点什么）。  
但，奇异的是，Root此刻心底升腾起的令她感到别扭的暖意是一样的。

“Shaw.”  
Root翻过身，目光盯着空白的天花板。  
她将声音压在喉咙里。

“我睡觉的时候不聊天，平常也不。”  
Shaw有些不耐烦地道。  
但她没把Root从床上扔下去，或是索性给她施个无声咒。

“我不用去阿兹卡班服刑的条件之一，是不能和原来认识的巫师有任何接触，在我没有表现出进步之前。”  
Root大概不是在解释，只是话自然而然到了嘴边。

“谁让你被抓住了。”  
Shaw似乎是咕哝了一声，没什么嘲笑的意味。

“我本来打算找到证据报警，但，Mr. Russell察觉到了不对......我晕过去，醒来后发现自己被绑在了地下室。可怜的男人，我的钻心咒那时候用得不够好，所以我不得不多用了几次，才能保证他精神足够紊乱，却不至于弄死自己。”  
Root拥有很好的记忆力。

Shaw没有说话。

“然后就是父亲，我不知道他是怎么找到我的，但显然他算是个大人物。”  
Root继续说道。  
“所以就是那样了，我跟着父亲去德姆斯特朗念书，享受‘校长的女儿加少年犯’的顶级待遇。平常住在最大最豪华的宿舍里，琐事有小精灵打理，看不顺眼的教授，不久就会被秘密裁掉。”

“他们叫你‘女王’。”  
Shaw想起了Thomas曾经说过的话。

“那是因为我私下里干了些淘气的事情。”  
Root留意到Shaw转了过来。  
“我进学校的第一周，有人当面叫我‘公主殿下’，我就召来扫帚，把他绑上去，看着他在天上飞了好几圈，最后撞进雪山里去。”

“哈。”  
Shaw忍不住笑了一声。  
Root用余光偷偷注视着她。

“John在学校的时候我几乎没法打架。”  
Shaw想了想。

“Poor thing.”  
Root这回侧过了脸，朝Shaw得意洋洋地翘起嘴角。  
“我四年级的时候已经开始捉弄老师玩了。”

“可你的近身搏击差成那样。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

“是啊，某个姓Shaw的傲罗兼客座教授教的，她只带了半个学期就又被叫回去出任务了。”  
Root嗤了一声，然后鼓了鼓脸。  
“她教了你十年。”

“母亲？”  
Shaw眨了眨眼，她就说Root当时的动作眼熟。  
“准确来说，四年，我是六岁开始学的。”

（等等，母亲没空常去Reese家看她，倒是有空去德姆斯特朗教了半个学期的课？而且她知道Root，却不告诉自己？）

“但是，就算她没教过你用刀，你还是隔那么远就掷中了Martine。我当时练习了一个月呢。”  
Root叹了口气。  
“我猜这就是天赋了。Shaw，你考虑过当傲罗吗？”

“或许。”  
Shaw随意答着。  
要是这回她母亲再在信里写什么，不希望你走父母的老路（尤其是她被暗杀的父亲），傲罗需要整天跑来跑去，危险得要命，之类的言辞，Shaw或许有办法应对了。

Root一定知道她的把柄（而Shaw有办法从Root嘴里撬出来），才能从母亲那儿学到那么多。

“你呢？”  
Shaw注意到Root盯着她好一会儿了。  
她清了清嗓子，希望Root能把视线移开。

“我不知道，大概先给Harold当几年助教，然后回德姆斯特朗接管学校？”  
Root转了转眼珠。  
“某种意义上，我在那儿有个家。”

“某种意义上？”  
Shaw挑了挑眉，Root在德姆斯特朗明明混的很不错。  
有架打，有好的环境，甚至还有个父亲。

“霍格华兹也挺好的。”  
Root笑了起来。  
“Harold，图书馆，还有......”

Shaw抿了抿唇。

“独角兽。”  
Root咬着Shaw的耳朵。

Chapter 42  
“我早上有课。”  
Root确信她听见了Shaw说这句话，同时地，坚定有力的手掌按在她的颈后。  
这大概是个警告，如果Shaw的拇指不在那片区域极缓慢地磨蹭，又或者是Root的注意力不止集中在对方张合的唇上的话。

“Make it quick then?”  
Root享受着她们之间仅存的那点儿可怜距离。  
她不能看到Shaw的全部，但能感觉到Shaw依旧平稳的气息、肌肤的热度，以及等待。

当然，Root大可以抢先一步，夺取主动权，凑过去吻她，就像世界杯那次，又或是舞会上的那次。Shaw不会推开她或者展现一丁点儿的挣扎，这是肯定的。  
但Root好奇Shaw在等待什么。

“No.”  
Shaw低哑的声音狠狠撞击着Root的神经。  
毫不夸张地说，Root有点委屈，一种她极少体会的情绪。

“It has to be slow.”  
Shaw继续说下去，她注视着Root的眼睛。  
“For you keep me waiting so long.” 

Shaw的手掌迂缓地上移，她的指腹在Root柔软的卷长发间极具占有欲地推进着，直到女人精巧的脑颅陷入自己的五指之间。  
Root觉得有些热，或许太热了。

“The unicorns are gonna hate me so much.”  
Shaw舔舐着Root的下唇瓣，看着它变得比平常更加粉嫩湿润，而后不紧不慢地用牙齿撕磨啃咬着那儿，直到那瓣唇越加饱满充血，隐在其内的铁锈味几欲探出为止。  
Root不得不极小声地咽下唾液。

她感到头脑发麻，颤栗感从尾椎骨一路爬行而上，不熟悉的情潮拍打着Root的肢体，让她的大部分身体不自觉地变得松松懒懒的，感官却都集中在Shaw触碰的区域无限放大。  
Root隐隐约约知道自己对此渴盼已久，但紧张感又从无名之处生出。

她现在是一团糟。  
Shaw是该被责备的对象，而Root却必须极自制才能不低声乞求她的慈悲。

“The cat caught your tongue?”  
Shaw的舌抵揉着Root微微发颤的齿，吐出的字几乎是在后者的脑内嗡嗡作响。  
她勾取Root的口液，刻意大声地吞下。

“Um.....”  
Root艰难地挤出一个音节来。  
这显然取悦了Shaw，她奖励似地加重这个吻，不放过任何Root不小心发出的微弱喘息。

“Take off your clothes, good girl.”  
Shaw终于停了下来，而后几乎是毫不停歇地下达新的指令。

“Well, I'm pretty bad......”  
Root的手指蜷缩着，紧靠身边，她在空隙间找回了点力气，下意识地露出再平常不过的笑来。  
Shaw低笑了一声。

Root完全不知道她平常的笑容有多大的影响力。

“Let me see.”  
Shaw依旧没收回笑容，她一只手仍插在Root的发间，另一只手则向下探去，先抽走了魔杖，丢了出去，又敲了敲绑在Root胯侧的匕首，将它解开，准确无误地掷在宠物笼前（她不喜欢有别的东西看着）。

Sammy极快地钻进了它的小毛毯里。

“You are pretty bad indeed.”  
Shaw最后评论道。

“So I don't have to......”  
Root吸了口气，猛地注意到剩下的扣子已经全部被解开。  
好消息是她的内衣没有扣子。

“No.”  
Shaw边回答边咬上了Root的锁骨，力道不重，但足以留下一个印痕。  
她的指尖隔着轻薄的衣料，时轻时重地抚过底下的肌肤，直到微微陷入Root的小腹。

“I、I can help myself.”  
Root轻抖了抖，下意识地伸出手挡住Shaw的动作，她小心翼翼地抬起臀部，不碰到Shaw的身体，然后迅速无比地将长裤向下推去，双腿小幅度地磨蹭着，帮助她完成这个动作。  
Shaw只是看着。

（她看着Root。）

Root的手尴尬地停在小腹上方，她似乎该放开，但它不肯听话。  
Shaw意外轻柔地将Root的手引到自己身上。

“Touch.”  
Shaw说出了指令。  
Root犹豫着，直到Shaw的黑发因为主人的动作而拂过Root的胸骨。

Shaw的呼吸正打在她的乳侧。  
Root不得不服从Shaw的话语，她有些草率地挑起Shaw纯黑背心的边角，抚上她的背沟，那儿烫得几乎让Root想收回手，奇异的是，她的紧张感消解了下去。

Root贪恋地在Shaw的背后探索着，她触碰到的肌肤柔软而紧致极了。  
欲望在她的指间跳舞，Shaw赋予它们，Shaw也将满足它们，这样的认识让Root感到近乎眩晕的愉悦，她微微地挺起身体。

Chapter 43  
Shaw察觉到了她的暗示。  
Root的胸口略显急促地起伏着，置于Shaw背后的手指无意识地加重力气，她的身体愈加柔软而乖驯，薄薄的汗意将内衣怯怯地黏住。

Shaw保持着缓慢的节奏，刻意呼出的气息在Root乳侧抚着，然后隔着衣料一口含住翘起的野山莓般鲜嫩的乳尖，用舌尖撩着它仔细打转，时点时压，时磨时带。  
Root极力克制着腰间的痒意，她五指试探着向上，刚一触及对方隆起的边界便倏地停了下来。

“You can.”  
Shaw含糊不清地说着，并没多想，只以为是Root太过青涩。

“I want to make you happy.”  
Root悄悄低下头来，棕发牵缠，唇轻碰着对方的耳廓，咬着蚊蚋般的小颤音。  
她的指尖软软地绕着Shaw的山峦划动，稍一停顿，而后仔细捧揉。

Shaw猛地吸了口气，克制着没有加重牙齿的力道，只是把Root发间的手回撤下来，利落地将她身上仅存的那层恼人屏障向上推高。  
Root的胸口起伏得厉害，人几乎想向后躲开。

Shaw将那女人一把紧按回来，Root蜜糖色的眼睛猝不及防地望向她，半盛愉悦，半盛慌张。  
Shaw微微仰着亲吻她，Root不自禁地探出舌来迎合，迷乱间任着Shaw彻底除去上衣。

“You are.”  
Root听见Shaw的低应。  
她轻喘着，猫儿似地舔舐Shaw的嘴角，想着那双黑眸里的微光。

Shaw会将她缓慢地撕扯吞噬。  
Root的身体和心灵都对此跃跃欲试，她触碰着Shaw的力道逐渐大了起来，甚至本能地分出一只手向下探去。

Shaw的裤腰挡在那儿。

“Huh......”  
Shaw忍不住笑了起来，她用右臂支起身体，压坐在Root的胯上，调戏式地扭了几下。  
Root眼神飘飘忽忽地转开了。

“We will get to there. No rush.”  
Shaw主动将自己身上仅存的黑色背心扯了下来。  
某只小鹿的手仍胆大地覆在上面。

她注视着Root。  
女人身下是层叠的衣物，白皙的肌肤染着微粉，像是泥泞花园角落处初绽的蔷薇。  
Shaw的。

Root的手掌轻轻地移动着。  
Shaw被拉进一个主动的吻里，那女人带着些许报复意味地贴上来。  
她们的身体都是热的，微微发汗。

Shaw感觉到Root说了些什么，音节还在她口内打转。  
她的下身一凉。

“Dark magic.”  
Root止住这个吻，歪了头，极为狡黠地皱了皱鼻尖。  
“You took my clothes, and I took yours.”

Shaw挑了眉，弓起膝盖轻碰了碰Root的腿间。  
“我可仍让你留着这个呢。”

“Well......”  
Root想说些什么辩词，但Shaw没有挪开腿，相反地，她隔着唯一的底裤蹂躏着对手，黑曜石一般的眼眸满是兴味地盯着Root的结舌。  
Root的腰被固定在那儿，至多只能小幅度地挣扎。

Shaw另空出一只手将Root的手腕合并抓牢，轻易占据上风。

“Sa..meen.”  
Root咬了咬唇，她感到有什么在体内滋生，不受控制地向着Shaw的方向前去。  
Shaw依旧不紧不慢地用膝盖折磨她。

“I don't mind you come first like this.”  
Shaw低哑着声。  
她亲身体会着Root的渐渐湿润。

“Now, tell me, have you ever comforted yourself?”

Root张了张口。  
Shaw抵着她的软处稍显强硬地压了压。  
“Be honest.”

“......Yes.”

Chapter 44  
Shaw眸光微闪。  
Root习惯性地轻舔唇瓣，那是个缓解紧张的小动作。约莫一个呼吸，她的目光转移聚集到了Shaw的面部轮廓上，一点一点地抚过。

Shaw不知道Root精巧的脑瓜里在转动什么念头，但她擅长从动作推断模式，然后做出预判。  
她大概不会讨厌Root接下来要做的事。

“It's all about you.”  
Root平缓地呼吸着，在Shaw面前诚实很容易，但......  
她借着腰腹的力量微微抬高身体。

Shaw没躲开，反而放开了Root的手腕，任后者清亮的眸色映在自己眼底。  
Root凑近一些，错过唇瓣，停在对方的耳下几厘。

“Just like this.”  
Root纤细的手臂绕过Shaw的背后，顺着脊椎施力，一节节向下按着，最后停在股沟上方。  
Shaw感到Root的指尖在那儿刻意地打了几个旋。

下一秒，她被反压在身下，彻底摆脱控制的Root得意地咬了咬Shaw的嘴唇。  
Shaw没做任何动作。

Root开始吻她，大体上学着Shaw的动作，只是舔得更轻，咬得更重，有些参差的前臼齿不时蹭撞着对方，像是专心戏弄猎物的野长耳猫。  
与此同时，Root的手指绕着Shaw散落在侧脸旁的黑发，钝钝的指甲边缘擦过她的耳际。

“I kissed you.”  
Root理所当然地宣告着。  
她的鼻尖挠得Shaw微微发痒。

“And I just let you?”  
Shaw的喉腔振动出声，低得落在Root心上。

“Well, you bit me.”  
Root顿了一下，气恼般地用拇指重重抚过Shaw的耳廓。  
“Then......”

“What?”  
Shaw伸出右手，恰到好处地捏了捏Root的腰，而后用食指挑起底裤的边缘。

“I was pushed against the wall.”  
Root颇为急促地吸了口气，感知着Shaw滑入她臀间的手掌。  
“And, and just like this.”

“Were you so wet?”  
Shaw哑着声，指尖仔细探知着那儿的环境，Root不得不停下她的吻，近乎无力地与Shaw的唇紧紧相贴，细滑的肌肤微微颤抖。  
她漂亮的小脑瓜里现在说不准是一片浆糊。

“Maybe.”  
Root眨了眨眼，睫毛刷地蹭过Shaw的颊。  
一道晨光穿过厚实的窗溜了进来。

“My dreams would be ended by now.”  
Root注意到了爬进房间的自然亮光。  
Shaw将她轻轻按至身侧。

“Not this time.”

Root主动地张开口，舌尖软软地接着Shaw的，不去管被拉低至小腿的底裤，或是陷落在情人手掌的乳房。  
Shaw用她能做到的最慢速度享受着这一刻。

曦光落在Root眼中。  
Shaw平缓而仔细地探入指尖，炙热的内壁紧紧地裹挟着她。  
Root突然咬了她的唇。

“Hurt?”  
Shaw停下了动作，轻轻回舔。

“No.”  
Root咬得更加用力了。  
她把抑制不住的喘声压入放慢的呼吸，最后吐进Shaw的口中。

“Not a screamer?”  
Shaw微微抬头，朝Root单眨了下眼。  
Root的手指懒散而无力地在对方的背后轻轻滑动。

“I prefer to torture you in the other way.”  
Root极轻地露出一个笑。  
她小幅度地向下沉着身子，指尖的动作化为纯粹的挑逗。

“No rush, right?”

Chapter 45  
Root的探索是细致而撩人的。  
她轻微的呼吸和喘声恰到好处地混杂着，在喉间酝酿，发出像是小动物般的咕噜响儿，蜜糖色的眼眸一眨不眨地盯着Shaw光/裸的身体，半是回避Shaw的视线，半是在认真记忆各处的曲线，偶尔的，Root会落下或轻或重的吻。

这女人在什么事上都很有天赋，Shaw承认。  
她不得不忍耐着Root的肆意挑逗，刚刚小心周致地滑入半寸，火热感就从指尖燃起，一路极快地烧至神经末梢。

“Not a screamer?”  
Root藏着笑意的声音绕着Shaw的侧腰。  
她一点不担忧地向下沉着身子，追赶着Shaw的动作，十足的可恶。

“Hmm......”  
Shaw伸出手掌一把捉住她的后颈，拉上来用力亲吻。  
Root一时被动地依着对方。

“You have to work harder.”  
Shaw的唇舌游向她完好一侧的耳朵，黏嗒嗒地轻咬着，缓慢地开始蹭动手指。  
“And listen.”

Root不受控制地吸了口气。  
她死死抓着Shaw的肩膀，几乎是一瞬间，承受着过快的心跳和澎湃躁动的血液，残余的理智轻易地溶在和Shaw相触的肌肤之间。

Shaw舔舐着她的下颌。  
Root寻求着吻，试图藏入压抑不住的喘息声，而Shaw诱哄般地用齿尖磨了磨她单薄的肌肤。  
轻微的水声钻进耳中。

“Shaw......”  
Root咽了一声，头被迫仰着，目光无焦点地落在床头的焦痕上。  
她的双手分明是空着的，但配合或是反抗都舍不得选择。

Shaw彻底地品尝着她。  
轻而浅的吻直白地落在那女人的颈间肌肤上，间隔着吮吸，纤细的锁骨在拇指下被反复摩挲，染着一层晕色，小巧的胸乳沐浴在升温的空气中，恬不知耻地暴露且享受着Shaw的碰触。

Root无法描摹这种感受。  
她的欲望是刻印在骨子里的本能，膨胀的，放荡的，持续不休的，像是丛林内无理性追逐奔逃的掠食猛兽，被赶杀，也毫不客气地向任何进犯者伸出利爪。

Shaw分明已经将她赶到了角落，诓进了陷阱。  
但Root的心情却与被释放的野性没有一丝一毫的关系。

她觉得Shaw是在邀请她跳一支舞。  
文明的，礼貌的，被华丽地包装着的，暧昧游离在眼神接触之间，手指试探性地贴上对方掌心，腰肢被正好的力道把握，距离陡然近的只剩下一个吻。

而灯光恰恰好地擦过她们身边。

Root轻轻攀住Shaw的肩。  
她没闭上眼，反而主动地揉抚情人的乳房，微微分开双腿，小心地蹭向对方的大腿侧面，圆润的脚趾亲昵又自然地搁在那人膝窝里。

Shaw对自己的感受不怎么含蓄。  
她夸赞般地呻吟起来，如小兽般凶狠地和Root额头相抵，黑眸里的冷静镇定渐渐化作更为纯粹的东西，通过逐渐渗出铁锈味的吻悍然闯入对方体内。

Root不自觉地勾着笑，同样猛烈地啃咬回去。  
她的花核直接地承接着对方更多的刺激，与主人性格相反地柔顺，无声地渗出更多的蜜液。

上课的铃声隔着遥远的距离叮铃铃地响。  
光线越加明亮，暗处的一切无处可藏，只能露出本来面目来，无情地吞噬着对方，又作为胜利者，将对方霸道地纳于自己的羽翼之下，有如最后的狂欢。

“You are gonna lose 10 points.”  
Root狡然地迎合对方，声音又轻又颤。

“First, I don't care.”  
Shaw适时地探入第二根手指，狠狠地朝着Root的胸口呼着热息。  
“Second, I...do...not...give...a...fuck....”

“Plus, you could talk to Professor Finch.”  
Shaw挑了下眉，手掌深深地陷入对方柔软的臀肉。  
“If you still can.”

“Lucky for you, he loves me.”  
Root不畏惧地笑着，近乎俏皮地吻着Shaw落下的汗滴。

“And I fuck you.”  
Shaw将Root剩下的巧言通通吞噬干净。  
直到气息不继。

Chapter 46  
Shaw是被一阵烤牛排的香气唤醒的。  
她从Root落在床上的厚外套中探出头来，毫无防备地得到了一个吻。  
Shaw翻了个白眼。

（她们不是那种黏糊糊的情侣，Root最好知道这一点。）

“有预感用得上。”  
Root简单解释道。  
她就坐在床沿，棕发长长地披落，不着寸缕，露出身上各处的红痕来，却堪称优雅地交叠双腿。

时间已然过了中午。  
Shaw想再操她几次是不是不太合适？

“还有力气？”  
Shaw惫懒地爬起来，捡起地上的背心套上，然后赤着脚蹲在壁炉旁看牛排的成色。  
Sammy显然已经在旁边等了好一会儿了，见她过来，就讨好地用尾巴蹭了蹭Shaw的脚踝。

【Shaw揉了揉它的小脑袋，然后朝它比划了还需要烤上一阵子的牛排上的一小块肉，表示那些归它。Sammy点了点头。】

“We are witches, Sweetie.”  
Root晃了晃手里的魔杖，隔空给牛排翻了个身。  
她的嗓子哑得让Shaw很满意。

（Root is not a screamer, but Shaw has her own way.）

“Fair enough.”  
Shaw抿了抿唇，站起身，往浴室那儿走。  
她在门口顿了步子。

“You coming?”

Root朝她歪了歪头，早料到般地，露出一个半是挑逗的笑来。  
“不，我打算把身上的味道多留一会儿。”

Shaw啪地一声关上门。

 

“你迟到了整个上午！现在是下午两点，Shaw.”  
Michael Cole压低了声音咆哮着，一面从书包里拿出几袋零食来递到Shaw面前。  
“而且你错过了午餐，你从来不错过午餐！”

（至少Root知道怎么轻声说话，Cole的叫喊太大声了。）

“紧急情况。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩，把零食推回Cole那儿去。  
“我，呃，来之前随便吃了点东西。”

（Root料理牛排的技术进步了，德姆斯特朗那儿一定没什么好吃的，可怜的家伙。）

“等等......”  
Cole从Shaw的袍子上捏起一根白色的细绒兽毛。  
“No way!”

（呃......）

“Root is back?”  
Michael Cole猛地吸了口气。  
他近乎无力地趴在了桌上，郁闷地撕开一包比比怪味豆就往嘴里塞。

“Fuck, ear wax!”

“你一点证据都没有。”  
Shaw看着Cole整个皱成一团的脸，忍不住笑了一声。  
她把课本从书包里拿出来准备。

“而且你和她上床了。”  
Cole瞥了Shaw一眼，无比笃定地低声咒骂道。  
“天，为什么美人都喜欢你呢！”

“再说一次，你没有证据。另外，原因很简单，我既比你强壮，也比你长得好看。”  
Shaw简单地数了两根手指。  
Michael Cole极刻意地大声叹了口气，以做报复。

（而且不管在哪个世界，Root都看不上Cole，绝对如此。）

“首先，你显然和人过了夜，而且这个人养了白色的小宠物。其次，我不知道你注意到没有，自从魁地奇世界杯见到Root开始，你没有和任何人上过床。事实上，你从来没和任何一个斯莱特林过夜。现在想来，这根本和两个学院之间的看不顺眼没关系，对吧？你根本就是一直想着她。”  
Cole一条一条地举出证据，忽然发现了什么。

“你想说明什么？”  
Shaw沉着脸瞪了过去。

“Root is back and you two spent the night and the morning together.”  
Michael Cole一口气飞快地说完。  
“Also you've got a girlfriend.”

“Root is not my girlfriend.”  
Shaw用力地在羊皮纸上写下这行字。  
她暂时不太想和Cole说话，而且Shaw的嗓子有点疼。

“不知道我把这个给Root看，她会怎么想呢？”  
Cole耸了耸肩，伸手去拿那张纸条。

Not again.  
Shaw想起了她曾经溜进图书馆偷纸条的事情，下意识地用鹅毛笔狠狠地固定住了纸条。  
墨水在”not”上慢慢晕开。

Shaw和Cole同时盯了那张纸条一会儿，直到Shaw终于翻了个白眼。  
“Fine.”

全文完  
番外一  
Root微微踮着脚把行李塞到顶部。  
她揉了揉手腕，坐在Shaw的对面，目光略无奈地置于对方防备性的姿势上。  
“Are you nervous?”

Shaw理所应当地瞪了她一眼。

“Sweetie，现在离德姆斯特朗只剩下几个小时的路程。如果你感到紧张，那是很正常的。”  
Root促狭地道。  
她舒适地靠着坐垫，伸展身子，高跟鞋半是挑逗地蹭了蹭Shaw的小腿。

“我只是不知道该对她说什么。”  
Shaw依旧抱着臂，没去理Root的小动作。  
她本人对陪Root去参加毕业礼兴趣缺缺，但Root说她邀请了Shaw的母亲出席，所以......

“你母亲至少不会一见面就把你变成雪貂。”  
Root暗示性地眨了眨眼。  
“但，我父亲就不好说了。”

“为什么我要见你父亲？”  
Shaw嗤了一声，颇为烦躁地将Root作乱的脚擒到膝上。  
这女人从来就不懂什么叫安分。

Root给了她一个“你在开玩笑吗”的眼神。  
“大概因为他是德姆斯特朗的校长，负责毕业礼的讲话还有一些其他的东西？还有，准确来说，是他写了邀请函，所以你才能进入学校，去打声招呼是基本礼貌？”

“你是说写着‘可以携带任何人或者宠物同行’的信？”  
Shaw沉思般地看着Root，她的手指沿着那女人脚踝不住打转。  
“不。我不会和你父亲打招呼。”

“Sam.”  
Root无奈地叹了口气。

“别那么叫我，就算你穿着这条裙子也一样。”  
Shaw强调地摇了摇头。  
她抓着Root的脚往自己方向拉了拉，满意地看着那女人的裙子因和座位的摩擦而升高。

（操，钴蓝色真的很衬这女人。）

“现在呢？”  
Root没费心将裙摆压下，反而调整着姿势，恰到好处地露出一部分底下白皙的肌肤。  
她注视着Shaw的表情轻微地动摇了。

“Higher.”  
Shaw低着声音。

“Yes，ma'am. “  
Root同样放低了声音。  
她伸手触碰着裙子的边缘，忽然，一个念头滑过脑海。

Root的目光紧紧盯着Shaw，舔着唇，极缓慢地将手探进了裙子内侧。  
Shaw的表情凝固了。

（Shaw总是很欣赏Root的各种创意。）

“You are meeting my father.”  
Root笃定地道。  
她的内裤被主人无廉耻地拉到膝下。

“好吧，但如果他惦记着三强争霸赛的事，把我变成了雪貂或者什么东西......”  
Shaw倾着身子，手越伸越前，嘴唇刚好地擦过Root的耳畔。  
“我会揍人。”

“那样的话，他说不定会终于开始欣赏你了。”  
Root歪了歪头，亲了下Shaw的侧脸。

“一个几乎每周都写信抱怨我把你留在霍格华兹的小气鬼？”  
Shaw轻轻咬住Root颈间的皮肤。  
“我不这么认为。”

“他只是保护欲比较强。”  
Root不受控制地喘了口气，承受着探入体内的指尖。  
Shaw不满地进了进。

“你现在不该说话。”  
Shaw用力地吻着那女人。  
Root得学会在床上，或者说火车上适时的闭嘴。

“Well...”  
Root极乖巧地笑了，然后舔了舔对方的唇。  
“You have to work harder.”

番外二  
Root醒来的时候Shaw正站在她面前，没受伤，也不疲累，反倒很精神。  
她捂着嘴打了个呵欠，一面伸出手抓着沙发，一面和没休息够的身体抗争着，坐了起来。  
“任务顺利？”

“和以前一样。”  
Shaw耸了耸肩，目光停在Root浓重的黑眼圈上。  
“你知道，没人催着你和Finch制作那个神秘的东西，对吧？”

Root歪了歪头，抱着曲着的双腿，没说话，只是笑。  
Shaw翻了个白眼，凑过去吻了下她的嘴角。

“嗯......”  
Root回味似地舔了舔唇。  
“我只是没办法停下来，Harry也是一样，而且你不在这儿......”

“别试图让我内疚，我们都知道我没有那种无聊情绪。”  
Shaw伸出食指抵住Root的唇。  
“让Harold单干个几天。”

“理由呢？”  
Root顺势含吮着Shaw的指尖，声音变得模糊起来。  
她展着双臂，松松地环住了Shaw的腰。

“魔法部打算给我升职，我们可以庆祝一下。”  
Shaw暗着眸子，肆意挑弄着Root的舌尖。  
她分开双腿跨在Root的两边，半跪坐着，另一只手从背后抽出匕首，干脆利落地割断Root浅色睡裙的细肩带。

女人的卷发在她出外的这两个月越发长了，曲着折着，恰好遮住了那对娇小的乳房。  
再往下，掠过小腹，黑色的丁字裤紧紧地贴着Root的胯骨。

“想我了？”  
Root挑了下眉。  
她的手掌顺势探入Shaw的背心，将胸衣的后扣轻轻解开，而后一秒也不浪费地开始取悦微微突起的乳头。

“六十二天，梅林在上，我几乎后悔选择当个傲罗了。”  
Shaw吸了口气，抽回被Root轻吮着的手指，转而沿着那女人的脊线抚摸。  
“但是，圣路易斯的牛排很棒。”

“只是牛排？”  
Root隔着背心吻了吻Shaw的肩膀。  
“Cole告诉我起码有五个人向你搭讪。”

“两个不合时宜，两个长得太差，还有一个香水味重得吓人。”  
Shaw将匕首掷到一边，单手将长裤扯了下来。  
“John说Greenfield主动从德姆斯特朗跑到霍格华兹当你的助教？”

“Jason帮了不少忙。”  
Root低低地笑了起来，贴近Shaw，刻意蹭了蹭。  
“但他纯粹是为了我和Harry的项目来的，一旦成功，那会改变整个世界，亲爱的。”

“能改变我要操你的事实吗？”  
Shaw啃咬着Root的纤长脖颈，不耐烦地道。  
她的手指不住地在那女人的大腿根处打转。

“大概不能。”  
Root攀住了Shaw，理智被欲火仔细而周全地炙烤着。  
她不是个轻易投降的女人，可她的确非常想念某个追着坏巫师跑的黑发小个子。

“So, Professor......”  
Shaw按了按Root的花核，满意地探知到足够潮湿的环境。  
她缓慢地送入两根手指。

Root不怎么轻地喘息着，甚至刻意咬住了Shaw的耳朵。  
哦，她可学坏了不少。

“操它的改变世界。”  
Shaw用力地把字句吐进Root的嘴里。  
她的舌头占有欲强烈地逐次舔舐过女人的牙齿。

“It's her. Ms. Auror.”  
Root下意识地反驳着。  
Shaw身上的热度更猛烈地侵袭而来，她忍不住小小地唔了一声，终于彻底投降。

【Sammy在宠物笼里翻了个身，捂住了耳朵。】

END


End file.
